Kismet of a Changechild
by Aura Kage
Summary: Dawnshadow's been Chosen, and she's on her way to Haven with Snowsong K'Vala and his bondbird, Kestri. But how will Haven react when they see that the new Chosen is actually...a Changechild? {completed}
1. A Scout's Discovery

Things to know before reading:

--Yay! I have FINALLY edited this story…which is good, 'cause there was a lot of mistakes, and now I can read my own fic without cringing in…in disturbance…at the many spelling/grammar errors. I'm like that. :D Sorry if there are still mistakes, though, and if you spot one, please, PLEASE tell me! My e-mail is aurakage@hotmail.com, and you want to put the subject as 'Kismet Error' or something so it doesn't get deleted.

--I have not read the entire Heralds of Valdemar timeline like most people in this section of Mercedes Lackey fanfiction has, so there may be some history mistakes. Bear with me. O.o;;

--This story takes place after Owlknight_,_ by the way.

****

~Disclaimer: This is the only time I'm going to say this in the whole story, so listen and listen well. I do not own the creations of Mercedes Lackey, which includes Valdemar, Heralds, Tayledras, Companions, etc. I do, however, (I think) own characters, which are said in detail throughout the story. Do not attempt to sue me. I am broke. @.x;;

****

Kismet of a Changechild

Chapter I

By Aura Kage

****

Kestri's opinions tended to be put in bluntly and shamelessly.

:_Bad,: _the kestrel told Snowsong from her perch, slate blue wings rearranging to fit more comfortably into her sides. :_Leave there.:_

Snowsong wholeheartedly agreed with his bondbird, but hesitated all the same. His hand reached for a stick, and he prodded the Changechild tentatively with it, feeling foolish.

:_No touch!:_ Kestri told him, sounding angry that his bondmate had not listened to her words. :_Leave there!:_

:I can't,: Snowsong replied, his voice quavering with tones of utter agreement and making him sound unpersuasive. :_It's hurt!_:

Indeed, the Changechild _was_ hurt – it was bleeding from at least a dozen different places, and the soil all around her was seeped in its blood, as well as the torn used-to-be-white outfit she wore. The Changechild, however, looked remotely female and was sprawled on the ground as if it had tripped on something or was pushed.

But no matter how disheveled, Snowsong could tell easily that it – or she – was a Changechild – her ears were twisted upward a bit and tufted with dark gray fur. Her nails were sharpened into claws, and an acute canine protruded from her mouth, hanging over her lip. Though her eyes were closed, Snowsong was ready to bet that they would be slitted and even have the cat's ability to contract and dilate.

:_So?_: Kestri retorted. :_So? Leave there!:_

Snowsong knew why Kestri was so eager to leave the Changechild, and also knew why _he_ wanted to as well. He remembered the tale of Nyara, the cat-Changechild, and how the infamous Tayledras scout, Darkwind (who was also Snowsong's secret idol), had also found her injured. Nyara was the daughter of Falconsbane, the evil many-times reincarnated mage, also called Leareth and Ma'ar…

Snowsong shuddered. Yes, he very much wanted to get out of this place quickly…before something like that could happen again.

:_Go now!:_ Kestri urged, moving down her branch. :_Leave it!:_

:No. Have to tell rest of Vale, Kestri,: Snowsong said firmly, moving forward and summoning all his courage to touch the Changechild, and calling even more to pick her up and carry her…

Kestri called out – that odd kestrel's _killy-killy-killy_ cry – and took to the skies, presumably off to tell the rest of the Vale what Snowsong had found in the forest and was dragging in, since she had tried, and failed, to turn him from his decision. That was the nice thing about Kestri – she always agreed with him, even if she felt that he was wrong.

But the majority of the Vale wasn't so nice. He wondered what they would do…

~

"It's a Changechild, Dar'ian," Snowsong said meekly, Kestri perched on his wrist, on a leather glove purchased from Erroldsgrove to prevent Snowsong's hand from being lacerated by the kestrel's talons. It wasn't that large, as Kestri wasn't a large bird – just about the size of a jay. "A cat-like one."

Dar'ian sighed, and Snowsong tensed, afraid that he would be angry. But the leader of the Vale just ran his fingers through his light-colored hair and looked very pained. Behind him, the huge eagle-owl Kuari seemed to look pained as well – though it could have been because Snowsong had intruded when Dar'ian was tending to his feathers.

"How long ago did you find it?"

"Not very long ago. I found it and carried it back as soon as I could…it was hurt when I found it," Snowsong added quickly, as if to silently say that _he_ was not the one who inflicted all those nasty wounds on the Changechild.

Darian allowed himself smile, however small, at the scout's nervousness. Snowsong was thirteen, though he was so shy that some would think he was merely an eight-year-old who had a growth spurt. He was the alone most of the time, with only his bondbird kestrel for company, but that seemed fine with him. He was also an orphan, and had received Kestri just when his parents had died…woe betide the one that harmed his kestrel.

In many ways, Snowsong reminded Darian a lot like himself…though he was a bit more rebellious and outspoken, and Snowsong could only meet the eyes of another with great effort.

"What else about it?" Dar'ian asked, noticing how Snowsong was repetitively shifting his weight from foot to foot and allowing the Tayledras-scout a chance escape from the conversation.

"Well…nothing much," Snowsong admitted. He was silent for a heartbeat after, brow crinkling slightly, and then he brightened. "Actually, Kestri didn't want me to touch it, but I brought it back anyway…because it was hurt."

Darian's eyebrow lifted. Instead of taking the exit offered and just saying 'no, nothing else' and leaving, Snowsong had answered him and stayed. Clearly not normal behavior.

The mage would have probably been more concerned for the boy's state had he not noticed his brow furrowing - the well-known motion of someone listening to their bondbird talking. Kestri had obviously prodded him into being a whole eighteen more words talkative.

"Alright. Thank you, Snowsong; you may leave now," Dar'ian said, and Snowsong sighed in relief, nodding gratefully and nearly running from Dar'ian's ground-bound _ekele _like a frightened _dyheli_.

Darian chuckled and turned back to Kuari, rubbing his fingers against the owl's soft feathery crest. Kuari leaned into the caress, eyes half-closing in bliss.

~

Nightwind sighed as she tended to the Changechild's hurts.

__

Why am I doing this? I'm not a Healer, I'm a trondi'irn…_just because the poor thing's half-animal doesn't mean that I'm automatically the person to send her to._

All the same, Nightwind couldn't turn away the Changechild and sent it to Keisha instead. She didn't know why…she just couldn't. Maybe she had picked up a bit more of that infernal Healers' Code than she had thought.

__

Though, I'm sure, Keisha could do a better job than I'm doing on the poor thing so far.

The Changechild was designed off a cat, and obviously started out human. Her – _it_ was really _female_ – looked more like a discarded experiment, however.

In fact – Nightwind pursed her lips to conceal a snarl – the Changechild probably _was_ an experiment. Her wounds were not from beatings – they were animal-caused wounds, long, deep slashes down her arms and back and semicircle punctures that looked to be bite-marks.

__

I would bet that some sick mage created her to fight something – some sort of out-of-control pest or invading predator – and when she lost to it he just cast her off like a used rag. Then she probably wandered around for a pretty long time, judging by all this dirt in her cuts, and then just collapsed when she couldn't take it anymore…

Well, this _was_ something, at least, that Nightwind knew how to work with. She carefully washed out the wounds and rubbed healing salve over each before wrapping them tightly with bandages. It was a good thing that the Changechild was unconscious – Nightwind doubted that if she were awake, she would let herself be tended to like this, however helpful it was. Though she wasn't sure whether the Changechild was more human or animal, she knew that cats tended to reject any help towards them unless their pride was truly beaten down.

Moonshadow was out, playing with Kelvren most likely – hard to believe that a fierce gryphon would succumb on a daily basis to be a living plaything. Well, so long as Moonshadow was with the gryphon, she would be safe – even from the gryphon himself, as Kel made very sure not to impale the baby with his talons.

__

It must be hard to do that, what with some little one pulling on your feathers.

Nightwind continued binding up the Changechild and was nearly finished when her patient stirred. Nightwind froze; hopefully, the Changechild would not consider Nightwind an enemy and slash out in presumed self-defense.

Nightwind's hand reached out for a cup of bitter tea that had been blessedly sweetened with honey. If the Changechild took her the right way, it would be good to give her something to drink to quell her no doubt parched throat…

The Changechild sat up slowly, painfully, her face twisting in lines of suffering as she moved. Her eyes opened, and Nightwind felt uneasy looking at them – cat's eyes, a fiery gold and tinted with forest green, with an augmenting slit in the middle to adapt to the strong light in the room. She blinked several times, as if surprised at where she was, ears quivering as if trying to swivel and orient on sounds. A hand move forward and back to brush away her matted, dirty shoulder-length black hair not unlike Nightwind's own – and then the Changechild turned and spotted Nightwind. Her pupils dilated in alarm, engulfing the color that was within them-

And Nightwind suddenly felt a terrible, overwhelming fear-

Nightwind heard a distinct, yet distant, fear-inflicting roar that made her heart skip a beat. It was so real, and so far – as if she was reliving a memory-

It hit her. _A memory! It's the Changechild's memory! But how-_

The Changechild yowled in pain and put her clawed hands over her ears – the sound was unearthly, a high-pitched cry like a hawk's; she stood up despite all her wounds and tried to walk, every step unsure and just strong enough to support her weight. She staggered around, emitting primal cries of agony, and Nightwind bit her lip and tried to block out those horrible memories-

__

A roar louder and stronger than thunder, but like thunder, also a warning-

Crimson eyes glaring, looking down at her, blood lust shining openly-

A cackle from behind, a yell to do_ something, _hurt, kill, _anything_-

__

And then, only a mute dread as a large claw arched into night sky, firelight dancing off each bloodstained talon-

"Please, stop it!" Nightwind cried, feeling her knees collapse underneath her. The Changechild shrieked at the sound of Nightwind's voice, and Nightwind felt as if her eardrums would explode-

And then the noise stopped.

"What…?" Nightwind looked up, and saw a _dyheli_ standing in the doorframe, Dar'ian behind him.

:_Apparently, you needed some assistance,: _Tyrsell said dryly, walking into the room, hooves tapping as they collided against the wood flooring.

"Are you alright, Nightwind?" Darian asked, rushing forward to help the _trondi'irn_ to her feet.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," Nightwind said faintly, wavering slightly on her feet before gaining balance. She looked at the Changechild on the floor, which was passive in an awkward position – though her eyes darted between the three in the room fearfully.

:_We heard the…screams,: _Tyrsell explained, looking at the Changechild with a considering kind of look. :_I have temporarily taken control of her…at least until she hears us out.:_

Nightwind sighed in relief. _Thank the gods for Tyrsell's strong mind-powers…I didn't think I could stand much more of that._

"Alright, then," Dar'ian said, turning to face the Changechild. If she had possessed the power to move, she would have backed away from him until the wall came out, Nightwind was sure.

"I am Darian Firkin k'Vala k'Valdemar, Changechild," Darian said in Valdemaran, sounding (he hoped) firm, powerful, and peaceful. He also hoped that the Changechild could at least understand his tone, if not his words. "These are my friends Tyrsell and Nightwind k'Valdemar. We are friends – we aren't going to hurt you, and we're trying to help heal your wounds."

:_She doesn't believe you_,: Tyrsell informed all of them, even the Changechild, though his statement was for Darian. The Changechild's eyes widened in fear that the 'deer' had spoken – and into further astonishment, as the 'deer' had spoken without opening his mouth, and talked right into her mind.

:_I'll let you go,_: Tyrsell told the Changechild, :_if you don't run away.:_

She must have agreed, for a moment later she was pulling herself into a sitting position and flexing her fingers as if to make sure they were under her command again. She stared at them avidly, pointedly trying to ignore these strange people. But her attention was pulled away.

"Who are you?" Darian asked.

"My…my name is…" the Changechild stuttered, her voice hoarse with misuse. The Changechild frowned, brushing back her hair again. "I do not know…or have forgotten. Or have been _forced_ to forget," she added thoughtfully, with fear etched into her voice.

"Do you know where you come from?" Darian pressed, giving a slight glance at Tyrsell to see if she was speaking truth. She was – the _dyheli_ said nothing to counter her words.

"I…no, I do not. I…I only remember…" The Changechild stopped and a shudder rippled through her frame – Nightwind braced herself for another memory, but Tyrsell had grasped hold of the Changechild's mind again, forcing her obvious Empathy silent.

"What do you know?" Darian pressed. He added quickly, "Not what do you _remember_, but what do you _know_?"

"I know…I know that you are…are Ta-tayle…"

"Tayledras," Nightwind supplied, and the Changechild nodded rapidly, grinning.

"Yes! _Tayledras_ – the Hawkbrothers!" the Changechild exclaimed, sounding as if she had received her heart's desire. The abrupt change from sadness to happiness made the two Tayledras uncomfortable. "And I know…that…" She saddened, a frown swiftly replacing her smile. "…I am…not what I used to be."

"You were turned into a Changechild?" Darian inquired. "Do you know how…?"

"A mage did it…I do not know much else," the Changechild informed them. She hung her head, a waves of filthy sable falling over her face. "I am so sorry…for any inconvenience I have caused you…if you like, I will leave-"

"No, you _won't_," Nightwind interrupted firmly. "You're still hurt – you're not up to any traveling, much less _walking_ at the moment. You will stay with us until you're better."

The Changechild looked up, inhuman eyes gleaming. "Truly? You will care for me?"

"If you _don't_ let her care for you, then you'll probably end up in worse pain then you were before," Darian said lazily, starting out of the room, relieved and convinced that the Changechild was not a threat. At least, not the Changechild directly. "And not just because your wounds will have gone untended."

  
~

Far, far away, in the Companion's field in Haven, a pure white equine lifted his nose into the air, as if smelling something odd. He held his nose to the air, silver hooves beginning a walk that quickly turned into a canter, and then a full gallop. His blue eyes were shining as he jumped the fence that bordered the field, mane and tail tossing, his muscular body vacant of any riding gear, an anomaly to the other Companions that had gone to respond to a Choosing. Yet he galloped his way north, and his purposeful gait stopped anyone from eluding his path and properly adorning him.

Soon he would be coming back…with his Chosen.


	2. For Want of A UseName

Things to know before reading:

--Enjoy! ^.^

****

Kismet of a Changechild

Chapter II

By Aura Kage

****

"I'm Snowsong," the Tayledras boy said – _muttered_, really – as he gazed avidly at his feet, one arm held straight to his side and the other at a perfect, if uncomfortable, angle that served as a perch for a bird that glared fiercely at the Changechild. "I found you in the forest."

"Thank you for bringing me back," the Changechild replied politely, leaning against her soft pillow, eyes half-closing in bliss. Was it only yesterday that she had allowed that female Tayledras to patch her up? It seemed like years…she had been treated so nicely! She never remembered being cared for as if…well, as if her well being mattered.

Then again, she didn't remember much of anything, so the meaning in the feeling was only reaction to something new and nice, in her opinion.

"You're welcome." Snowsong looked up, and the Changechild was granted a flash of icy blue eyes before the Tayledras looked down again. The fierce bird on his arm shifted as if in irritation.

"So," the Changechild said, attempting to make conversation, "who is that?"

"Who? Her?" Snowsong's head jerked in the direction of the bird on his arm, and at the Changechild's nod, the Tayledras smiled weakly and continued. "That's Kestri, my bondbird. She's a kestrel."

"Oh," the Changechild replied, trying to sound as if she knew what a 'kestrel' was. 'Kestri' fixed a further intensified gaze on her. "What's a bondbird?"

"They're…birds that bond with people," Snowsong explained, weight shifting from foot to foot. She shrugged, making Kestri lose her balance and chirrup in indignation. "It's hard to explain."

"I see. Why does she look so angry…?"

"Angry?" Snowsong echoed, looking confused. His brow furrowed, gaze lowering as if listening to something, and then he glanced up at the Changechild again. "Kestri says that she isn't angry."

"She _says_…?"

"Bondbirds can Mindspeak," the Tayledras scout explained, his idle hand lifting to stroke the kestrel's crest. "You know what Mindspeaking is, right?"

"Um…" the Changechild scratched her head, lost for words. Mindspeaking?

:_It's like this_,: Snowsong said. The Changechild looked up in alarm; Snowsong chuckled a little and continued. :_It's Mindspeaking. Understand? Can you do it?:_

The Changechild bit her lip gently, not wanting to draw her own blood. _Could_ she Mindspeak? Maybe…

:_Like…like this?:_

:_Yes, exactly like that!:_ Snowsong exclaimed in her mind, giving the Changechild a mental pat on the back.

:_Well,:_ was all the Changechild could answer. So _that_ was why there were so many large birds around this Tayledras-place – they were all bondbirds. And they _spoke_ – that in itself was interesting.

"Could you tell me more?" the Changechild asked. "More about the Tayledras, I mean, like with the bondbirds?"

Snowsong blinked. "What do you-"

"Like the deer yesterday," she interrupted. "He was able to make me do what he wanted…tell me about him."

"D-deer? No, that wasn't a deer, that was a _dyheli_ – they look like deer, but they're not," Snowsong explained. "They can only talk by Mindspeaking. But the _hertasi_ – those look like lizards – talk out loud…and so do the gryphons, except gryphons can also Mindspeak if they want to."

The Changechild felt herself grin. So _that_ was what those odd lizards were called. They seemed to thread carefully around her, like prey about a panther, and the Changechild had pretended to be asleep so she could watch them. Everything about the Tayledras was so – exotic, new, interesting. Even though she couldn't remember anything – well, _almost_ couldn't remember anything – she knew that there had been nothing as fascinating in her past life than the Hawkbrothers.

"What are gryphons?" the Changechild asked.

"They…they look like monsters, but they aren't," Snowsong answered. "They-"

"Snowsong, are you in there?" Nightwind demanded from outside the door. Snowsong turned quickly, making Kestri give another chirrup as she flapped her wings and tried to regain her equilibrium.

"Yes."

"Well, you need to leave," Nightwind said, opening the door. "The Changechild needs her rest, not you bothering her."

"It is fine, Nightwind," the Changechild said, leaning back into her pillow after realizing that she had sat up while talking to the Tayledras scout. She felt slightly light-headed. "He was telling me about gryphons."

"Well, when you get better, you can see the gryphons face-to-face," Nightwind said impatiently, waving Snowsong and Kestri out. "Kel, in fact, would absolutely love that. _Now_, however, you must rest."

"Yes," the Changechild agreed flatly, shifting in her blanket to a new position. She watched Nightwind fumble around the cabinet for something, and when the Tayledras woman turned to leave the Changechild stopped her.

"Nightwind?"

"Yes?"

"Why do all the Tayledras have such…ah…nature-related names? Like you and Snowsong?"

"Well…oftentimes use-names are given because it describes someone, or because something special happened. Like Starfall, for instance."

There was a pause. The Changechild wondered who Starfall was.

"Is that all?" Nightwind asked.

"Yes…no…"

"Make up your mind."

"Well…Nightwind, could _I_ have a Tayledras use-name?" the Changechild asked, trying to sound humble to increase her chances of agreement and failing.

Nightwind tilted her head a little, looking unsure. "I…don't see why not. What kind of a use-name would you like?" she said a little awkwardly.

"One that describes me," the Changechild told her, letting a touch of eagerness creep into her voice. Nightwind frowned – a frown of thought, not one of unhappiness, she noted brightly.

"I honestly can't think of one at the moment, Changechild-"

"Then just any one!" the Changechild said, sounding suddenly desperate to Nightwind's ears, rather than rather cheerful and eager. "The first that comes to your mind!"

"Dawnshadow," Nightwind said promptly. When the Changechild lifted an eyebrow in bewilderment and possibly woe at Nightwind's choice, Nightwind explained: "To be truthful, Changechild, you have the most drastic…changes of emotion…I have ever seen. And you know, some Tayledras change their use-names-"

"Oh, no!" the Changechild exclaimed, horrified. "I do not wish to change it! I love it! Dawnshadow…"

Nightwind suppressed a smile and chuckle as she left the Changechild muttering her use-name to herself repeatedly while staring off into space, and left to spend some time with Kel.

~

"Ssso, herrr ussse-name isss Dawnssshadow?" Kelvren replied, sounding interested, as he settled himself down in a comfortable position to allow Nightwind to tend to his broken feathers. The gryphon, apparently, had tried to take down a _dyheli_ doe and realized what she was only at the last second. He swerved out of the way, landing on the ground perhaps a hands-width away from her, but his rough landing had injured his bronze plumage.

The _dyheli_ doe had taken off as if the hellhounds were chasing her.

"Yes," Nightwind said, opening up the feather-healing kit and squinting as the sun reflected off the bright utensils. She shrugged. "I couldn't think of much else to describe her, but _really_ Kel - conversations with her are rather confusing – one second she's happy, the next she's begging and desperate for a use-name."

"Then I will make surrre I will get a firrrssst-hand view of one of thossse converrrsssationsss," Kel answered, chuckling. Nightwind sighed and began running her fingers through the gryphon's plumage, searching for broken shafts.

"And scare her half to death in the process."

"If what you sssay isss trrrue, then ssshe will only be ssscarrred forrr a moment beforrre becoming verrry impressed," Kel said, while Nightwind rolled her eyes. "Hmm."

"What do you mean, 'hmm'?"

"Jussst wonderrring…how ssshall I make my appearrrance?" Kel said. "It mussst be fancssy, yess, but how-"

"Oh, stop preening, you vain bird," Nightwind interrupted. "She's not out of bed yet, nor will she be for a while."

"Yesss, but afterrr that while-"

"You truly _are_ obsessed with this, aren't you?"

"Well, what can I sssay? I mussst make sssure that I get my dossse of worrrssshipping," Kel replied coolly. His tone changed to one of terror. "Jussst think what an awful worrrld this would be if people lacked prrroperrr fassscination for gryphonsss!"

"A horrifying prospect, I'm sure," Nightwind said dryly.

"It isss, it isss," Kel agreed, nodding his head. He looked over at Nightwind. "Arrre you almossst done?"

"I would be, King of All, if you could have broken your feathers more obviously," Nightwind said. "Looking at these, I wouldn't say this was merely a 'rough' landing."

"Well, no, it wasssn't," Kel admitted, chagrined. "I lossst my footing a bit and crrrassshed thrrrough a busssshhh."

"I thought as much," Nightwind said, lifting out a leaf that had somehow stuck in the gryphon's feathers. She sighed and shook her head in mock-chastisement. "Gryphon, gryphon, you _must_ learn to identify your prey before you dive at it!"

"I wasss hungry," Kel said. His beak gaped slightly in a gryphon-grin. "_Motherrr_."

"Quiet, you," Nightwind said, slapping the gryphon's beak lightly. "Speaking of families, where's Moonshadow?"

"I gave herrr to Keisssha beforrre I went hunting," Kel informed. "I did not want herrr tagging along, afterrr all."

"But you know Keisha needs _her_ rest as well," Nightwind chastised. "Keisha will be ready to have her baby in within a few weeks, give or take a little."

"I know. But jussst meansss ssshe will need the exxxperiencssse ssshe can get," Kelvren said, nodding all-knowingly. "You would not want Darrrian to eat himssself of worrrrry if something orrrrdinarrry happensss that he is not awarrre of is commonplacssse, yesss? Thisss way, he knowsss how to take carrre of thingsss."

"What does Darian have to do with giving Moonshadow to Keisha?" Nightwind asked, finding another broken feather and carefully tending to it.

"What, you did not hearrr what happened?" Kel said, gryphon-grinning with the intent to keep whatever he heard from Nightwind as long as he could.

"Tell me, vain bird, or I will stop fixing your oh-so-pretty feathers."

"You arrre such a fun-ridderrr," Kelvren said, giving a long-suffering sigh. "Fine. Keisssha has been sssummoned sssomewherrre– to Lorrrd Brrrreon'ssss, I think – becausssse hisss magesss arrre sssufferrring frrrom sssome sssort of sssicknesss…orrr ssso they sssay."

"His mages?" Nightwind said. "Do you think they could just be suffering from some reaction-headache?"

"That isss why I sssay 'orrr ssso they sssay'," Kel said. He shrugged. "Then again, perhapsss it _isss_ sssome disseasse."

"Gods, hopefully not," Nightwind said.

"Yesss," Kelvren agreed. "But if it isss _not_ a dissseassse – Nightwind, don't magesss only get rrreaction-headachesss when therrre hasss been ssstrrrong magic working? Asss farrr asss I know, no one hasss been meddling about."

"Well, if someone _was_ meddling with magics near here, everyone would be able to sense it," Nightwind said, dismissing the idea.

"Yesss…you arrre rrright," Kelvren agreed, though inwardly, he was not so sure.

Better to leave out the fact that he had _not_ merely lost his footing while missing the _dyheli_ – he felt as if he had been _pushed_ through the bush by some force behind him.

And also better to leave out the gruesome details of a true deer he had found after crashing through that bush, its body slashed and torn as if it had been mutilated by a gryphon.

And maybe it was also good not to mention that he had made sure to wake up the earliest of the any of the gryphons so that he could hunt alone in that special patch of forest, and even made sure that absolutely _no_ gryphons were awake to follow him…

~

The Companion paused, huffing and walking off the path to lie down in the shade of the tree. He was tired – he had been traveling through the rest of yesterday, and through the night in hopes he could make it to his Chosen the next day. _Not_ going to happen…he needed to rest.

He crumpled under the shade, nuzzling into the lush green grass before drifting off into weary sleep…


	3. A Brutal Assault

Things to know before reading:

--I like gryphons. :D

****

Kismet of a Changechild

Chapter III

By Aura Kage

Dawnshadow woke again the next day, feeling restless as she glanced out the window and watched the lizard-creatures dart past purposefully – what were they called? _Hertasi?_

She needed to move. She had been in bed for two whole days now – had not shifted from this place, had not stood up and walked for what seemed to be such a long time. Nightwind, though she was very nice, just didn't grasp the fact that she needed to _move_ as much as a restless cat did when it knew the day was good…she assumed Dawnshadow was more human than animal, now that she had gotten a change to hold a conversation with her.

Dawnshadow wasn't so sure anymore.

And that was what drove her to stand, to stretch, even to take a few experimental steps out of bed while she waited for Nightwind to come and serve her breakfast…or for one of the _hertasi_ to check up on her and see if there was anything she needed. They did that frequently, though reluctantly where Dawnshadow was, as if they had a duty to be everywhere all at the same time.

The _hertasi_ came first – one poked its snout through a crack in the door, and jumped in surprise when it saw Dawnshadow standing in all her feline-human glory, blinking confusedly at it with wide-pupiled eyes.

"Good morning!" Dawnshadow had told it cheerfully. "Could you please get me something to eat, if it is in your power?"

The _hertasi_ had nodded rapidly and then trotted off, and Dawnshadow wondered if she had either offended or frightened the poor creature, or if it merely wanted to be hasty in getting what Dawnshadow wanted.

Well, while it was gone, the Changechild would amuse herself…however impossible that seemed in this boring place. There was absolutely _nothing_ interesting to look at, now that she had been in the same room for such a long time, though she did flip a cabinet or two that her curiosity had been poking at ever since Dawnshadow had noticed them. They held nothing very interesting – several bottles of what Dawnshadow presumed to be medicinal herbs and such, and probably wouldn't earn her a very good reputation if she played around with them a bit.

The _hertasi_ came back surprisingly quickly, setting a tray of food on the bedside table, whistling jauntily. Before it left, Dawnshadow could see that the _hertasi_ had given her a wink, and smiled at it. This _hertasi_ was different, obviously – maybe the one she had bothered had gone to tell someone else to do the job it didn't want to or had no time to do.

Dawnshadow sat back down on the bed, prodding at the slightly steaming food on the tray. It was nothing she had ever eaten before…not like the bland soup Nightwind had given her to heal, not like the bits of meat she remembered eating in that unknown-time-so-long-ago. Well…it was Tayledras food. If _they_ ate it, it was surely good.

So thinking, the Changechild extended a claw/fingernail and impaled a strawberry on it, bringing to her mouth and savoring the saccharine flavor that drenched her tongue with sweetness.

~

:_Bad Snowsong!_: Kestri scolded from her perch, tail pumping up and down.

:_Sorry, Kestri,:_ Snowsong apologized, frowning as the kestrel turned her back on him in disgust. :_I didn't know you wanted to run the north scout-route instead of the south one.:_

:Bad!: Kestri repeated firmly, and stretched her wings, flying off. Snowsong sighed in defeat as his bondbird flew away, and continued on with his run. She would get over it. Kestri usually couldn't keep the same emotion running for over a candlemark or two.

__

Besides, I won't need her eyes…this route's pretty boring.

Which was precisely why Snowsong had chosen it – he wasn't up for a long, thorough trail today. Too tired, somehow…even though all that he had done yesterday was talk to that Changechild, talk to Kestri, do his 'chores,' and then retire.

__

I'm turning lazy…

All the same, the whole _Vale_ was getting lazy. There had been no trouble for a long time – no evil blood-path kings or mages, no more mage-storms, no more Changecircles…it seemed that everything even remotely insidious had been eradicated and made doubly sure that it would never, ever happen again.

__

It's enough to drive someone mad, all this time of peace…like the silence before a storm, almost.

Or maybe he was just trying to think of something – _anything_ – that would signal an interesting tomorrow.

__

As much as I know that it's horrible to have death and destruction, and as much as I don't want to endanger anyone…

I just want something interesting_ to happen, is that too much to ask?_

Apparently, it was. The Changechild had been nothing – no Nyara, no daughter of an evil Falconsbane. In fact, if anything, she seemed to be an aspiring Wingsister – she simply loved everything that had to do with _anything_ Tayledras…or so it seemed to Snowsong.

__

Maybe she's just so interested because she's really _a spy for a new blood-path mage trying to recreate the Mage Wars…_

Or maybe I'm just forcing myself to think about something other than my boredom.

And Snowsong had no friends…he had acquaintances that he could easily deepen a relationship with, but he would rather have his solitude than their companionship. And he'd heard one too many love-stories to think he had fallen in love with some pretty face…and too many to actually fall in love sometime in the distant future.

__

Sheesh, listen to me. I'm destined to become a hermit.

A Tayledras hermit…like Wintermoon. Maybe he should start thinking about bonding to an owl…

:_No. Me only!_: a not-so-very-amused mindvoice shrilled in the back of his head.

Snowsong chuckled. No, Kestri would never permit it. Obviously.

:_Aren't you mad at me?: _Snowsong inquired in mock-meekness.

:_No. Not anymore,: _Kestri replied, though she sounded very far away and very satisfied. So the kestrel had gone hunting, sated herself, and was content.

:_Oh, that's good,_: Snowsong replied soberly. :_Because if you were still angry, I would have been very lonely.:_

:Snowsong needs Kestri,: Kestri told him, pleased and drowsy.

:_Yes, I know,_: Snowsong replied, amused. :_What would Snowsong do without Kestri?:_

:Curl up like winter-leaf,: Kestri replied curtly, before dissolving into a nap. That was odd…Kestri didn't usually nap – no, _kestrels_ didn't usually nap.

Then again, kestrels were also not so very conceited.

__

Or was_ Kestri being conceited? She sounded pretty sure of herself when she said I would curl up like a 'winter-leaf' without her…which would basically mean that I would curl up like a leaf in winter._

Well, whatever Kestri _truly_ meant – whether she was just playing, or being serious – Snowsong would never know; the kestrel just didn't have enough vocabulary to express it.

__

Hmph – I know what I'll do when I grow up mateless. I'll work on breeding bondbirds – kestrels – with more intelligence, enough to carry on a less primitive conversation.

Snowsong was fond of kestrels – they were small, beautiful little falcons with the positive outlook of crows and the extreme focus of falcons.

__

Or maybe Kestri's just unique, the only falcon with a sense of humor.

That in itself was a strange idea.

Meanwhile, he would _have_ to pay attention to the trail, instead of wandering around in his daydreams of kestrels. If by some chance something out of the ordinary happened – which _never_ occurred, nowadays – then he would have to be ready…

__

And now my circle of thought starts all over again.

Suddenly, he heard a crashing in the bushes – Snowsong turned, a knife immediately clutched in his hand from a hidden sheath in his long-sleeved tunic, and watched the foliage shudder wildly, waiting for a pause.

When one came, there was a rather ominous silence, the absence of birdsong and quiet chattering - as if nothing wanted to call attention to itself.

"Hello?" Snowsong called. The rustling started up again; now Snowsong could vaguely make out a figure rising from the foliage, something dark and fluid as a shadow-

-with glowing crimson eyes that resembled rubies held against the firelight, sable pupils slit to thin, bloodthirsty lines etched onto those wicked optics…

…The _thing_ stared at him, and Snowsong stared back and made out more of the insidious visage – a bloody beak, two pricked ear tufts, and its outline was scratchy, as if feathers were fluffed out in astonishment.

Snowsong nearly laughed in relief. A gryphon. There was no mistaking that mixture of leonine and eagle anatomy.

"You scared me half to _death_!" Snowsong told the shadow, allowing a grin to spread across his normally inexpressive face. "I didn't think that gryphons hunted down this far…"

The gryphon tensed for a second, then drew itself up and walked towards Snowsong stealthily, tentatively…not as if it were frightened of the scout, but as if afraid that the Tayledras scout would break and run at any second. Something in the way he moved made Snowsong nervous all over again.

"Are…are you alright?" Snowsong asked, backing away. "I'm sorry if I interrupted your hunt, I really am-"

The gryphon cut off his words with a flick of its head sideways and a curt snort, fixing that insidious, ever-hungry stare on the scout.

"Ssshhaade…" the gryphon said with that familiar gryphonic accent.

But there was _nothing_ gryphonic about this creature…somehow, Snowsong felt a pang of fear at that word…it was like hearing something that should never, ever be said, something so ancient and evil that it was better forgotten than remembered.

"Sh-shade?" Snowsong echoed, confused. Within his mind, he mind-tapped Kestri awake.

:_What?_: the kestrel asked, annoyed. :_Sleeping._:

:_Kestri…I'm in trouble.:_

That woke her up.

:_Why? Who?_: Kestri demanded fiercely – protectively, Snowsong thought to himself with pride. :_Where?:_

:Like evil gryphon,: Snowsong said, lowering his use of complicated words, backing away and finding himself against a tree trunk while he projected an image of the surroundings. :_Looks hungry. On the trail! Tell Kelvren, isn't he the leader of the gryphons?! Quickly!:_

:Tell Kelvren!: Kestri repeated, growing more distant. :_Tell Kelvren! Evil gryphon!:_

Meanwhile, the _thing_ – Snowsong regretted ever thinking of it as one of the noble creatures allied with the Tayledras – kept forward, turning its head again so both sanguine orbs were focused hungrily on Snowsong. The Tayledras realized belatedly that the thing had talons – enormous, hand-length talons that were stained, like its beak, with blood. Snowsong bit his lip and looked up – back into those eyes that sent shivers down his spine.

"Blood-lussst and ssshhaade," the thing hissed, clacking its beak in anticipation and lifting a talon slightly.

That was all the warning Snowsong needed; with a quick movement of his hand, he threw the knife at the dark creature, his fingers clutching two more ready to throw within a heartbeat. The knife he threw landed squarely in the creature's neck; the thing hissed in anger and clawed at the knife until it came out, with nothing more than a bit of blood on it.

Snowsong kicked himself mentally.

__

Idiot! What do you think manes are for? _Display?_

And then kicked himself some more. Those short-bladed knives were all the weapons he had – he didn't think he'd need anything else for such a – dare he say it? – _boring_ scout-trail.

The creature hissed and, as if assessing the situation, leaped forward, rearing like a horse and flailed those wicked talons at the Tayledras, backing him against the tree again and smothering his feeble attempt at escape. Snowsong raised his knives in defense, at least attempting to evade those talons – but they were slashed aside.

"SSSHHAADE!" the thing screeched, knocking Snowsong down with a fisted talon. Snowsong cried out but fell forward, and felt his body connect with the damp soil and undergrowth.

And the talons arched into the sky and slashed down – and down – and down-

:_KESTRI!: _Snowsong wailed, overcome in horrible lances of pain laid against his back mercilessly – and all he wanted to do was stop, to leave him alone, he never did anything wrong, he never did anything to deserve this-

:_That's ENOUGH!: _another mind-voice cried, one that was not Kestri's mind-voice, nor the voice of anyone else Snowsong recognized – but it was male and _loud_ – it made Snowsong's mind go wonderfully numb, made him to stunned to feel his pain…

The Tayledras scout turned slightly to see what had happened and saw a massive ivory form rearing and bombarding the creature to the ground with silver clubs – no, with silver _hooves_-

And then the thing fled into the skies, a blotch of night against the morning, and Snowsong vaguely heard, :_Are you alright?:_

And then the darkness ensconced his vision, blessed, wonderful darkness…

~

:_Tell Kelvren!:_

Kestri winged her way to the gryphon regions, screeching and crying in distress. :_KELVREN! WHERE KELVREN?!:_

"Herrre!" Kelvren called out from below, sunbathing alone in a small meadow. Kestri squawked and swooped down, wings beating rapidly to hover before the immense bronze-hued gryphon with the talent few raptors could muster. "What'sss wrrrong? Who arrre you?"

:_Evil gryphon! Help Snowsong!: _Kestri told him in rapid Mindspeech, so quick that Kelvren could hardly make out the words, much less do anything about it. :_HELP!:_

:QUIET!: Kelvren shouted in his own Mindspeech, shocking and silencing the kestrel. :_Now…what isss wrrrong?:_

:Snowsong said there is evil gryphon!: Kestri said in much slower language, though she was clearly panicking all the same. :_In the scout-trail! South! Come quickly! HURRY!:_

"Ssshow me!" Kelvren demanded, and Kestri gave the gryphon the image that Snowsong had given her. Kelvren recognized the place immediately – he had never truly cared to be there (bad hunting, and the trees were too interspersed, giving horrible pursuit and no chance of a dive), but had been before all the same. But that odd darkness in the picture was all blurred-

"Tell Keisssha!" Kelvren told Kestri, knowing that the kestrel was too panicked to question the gryphon's orders on her. "Tell!"

:_Tell Keisha!: _Kestri repeated, head nodding; and then she was off, shrieking madly again, while Kelvren made his way to the place on foot…rather, talon and paw. It was hard to navigate to that place, but out of walking and flying he chose the former.

By the time Kestri passed the Veil, half the Vale knew she was there by her raucous screams; some ever-serious bondbirds watched with distaste as the kestrel hovered about, trying to find Keisha.

:_Keisha! Keisha! Need Keisha, tell Keisha!:_ Kestri said repetitively, as if to make sure she didn't forget.

:_Keisha not here_,: Kuari told Kestri from inside a building somewhere, his Mindvoice billowing in disgust. :_Go away.:_

:Where Keisha?!: Kestri demanded frantically. :_Tell!:_

:Breon. Too far. Tell Nightwind,: Kuari advised sleepily. :_Go away now.:_

:NIGHTWIND!: Kestri called, growing hoarse. The poor kestrel had never had so much to say in one day.

"What?" Nightwind asked. Kestri cried in relief – someone had answered quickly this time.

:_Snowsong! Trouble! Evil gryphon, scout-trail-south, hurry, quickly!: _Kestri relayed; and then collapsed at the _trondi'irn's _feet.

~

Dawnshadow looked out the window, partly curious as to what that screeching was, partly because Nightwind had left her and she wanted to see what she was doing outside. She didn't have long to wait; mere moments later, Nightwind returned with a limp form held in her hands. Dawnshadow froze, eyes widening, as Nightwind laid the thing down on her bed. It was feathery.

"Is it-?" Dawnshadow began, watching the bird, but Nightwind interrupted.

"She isn't dead. I'm guessing that her bondmate got a shock, and she got a reflection of whatever it was," Nightwind explained with a casual shrug. But there was something _too_ casual in that shrug that Dawnshadow detected – the Changechild decided to prod at it.

"What happened?"

"Well, the poor thing was crying something about evil gryphons…" Nightwind said doubtfully, as if unsure whether to take action against that, or to ignore it.

"Ah…gryphons," Dawnshadow said, trying to sound as if she knew what those were. "Snowsong said they are peaceful monsters…yes?"

"Kind of. Well, watch her while I check to see what happened, will you? _Watch_ her," Nightwind repeated, as if telling Dawnshadow that the bird was not a special treat. Then Nightwind's brow furrowed – as if listening to Mindspeech – and she nodded once, urgently.

"She is a bondbird. I will not eat her," Dawnshadow said, running her long, slender fingers over the bird's soft form. She could feel it breathing, marveled in the softness of that multicolored, yet earthly-toned plumage. She would never _dream_ of eating this poor, beautiful little creature…

In fact, wasn't this _Snowsong's_ own bondbird?

"Nightwind-" Dawnshadow started, but the _trondi'irn_ was gone already. Oh, well. Sighing, Dawnshadow continued to run her fingers over the bird, somehow feeling as if she did that, the bird would come back to health quicker.

~

When Kelvren arrived at the scene, he was too late.

Someone had beaten him to it.

A still very enraged someone, at that.

:_He flew away!: _the Companion snarled, stomping a forehoof on the ground in anger. He seemed very agitated – his bleached coat, though not obvious at first, was stained in all manner of brown hues, his silver hooves half-dirtied possibly because they had sunk into damp earth.

"Who hasss flew away?" Kelvren asked, confused. He and the Companion had not exchanged pleasantries – simply saw each other and identified each other as allies. Kelvren recognized the trademark ivory coat and sapphire eyes of a Companion, the Companion recognized the trademark fierceness and hissing and trilling of a gryphon accent, as well as the unmistakable appearance.

Kelvren marveled dimly that the Companion was speaking to him – but then, this Companion was without Chosen. He didn't know much about k'Valdemar, but he knew that Companions strictly refrained from Bespeaking, which was Mindspeaking outside of their Chosen. Perhaps Companions without Chosen were allowed to Bespeak. He didn't know. He frankly could not care.

:_Him! That – thing!: _the Companion growled, shaking his head, mane tossing like a wave of sea foam hitting the shore. :_He looked – like you, except he was black.::_

"How do you know he wasss _not_ me?" Kelvren asked.

:_Because _you_ would not do _this!_: _the Companion replied, jerking his head at something on the ground. It was red – a deep crimson Kelvren knew immediately was blood. And there was a strip of fabric there that was colored like the forest, something like-

__

Scout's colors.

"Isss that a _Tayledrrrasss ssscout_?" Kelvren asked, beak agape. As the Companion was about to answer, the gryphon stopped him. "No, neverrrmind. We will have to get him back to the vale beforrre he can be trrreated, and then you can talk."

:_How?_: the Companion asked. :_I may _look_ like a horse, but he isn't exactly fit enough to ride at the moment.:_

"I will sssend forrr help," Kel assured the Companion, who seemed to sigh in relief.

:_Nightwind, if you can hear me, I need assistance,: _Kel told Nightwind via Mindspeech, trying to sound calm. His Mindvoice, unbeknownst to him, however, trembled with rage. :_We have a very injured scout here, and we need to get him back to the Vale quickly.:_

:_Oh, gods!_: Nightwind cursed as she saw the mental mind-image. Then she 'terminated' the connection, presumably to search for the help needed.

:_That's good,: _the Companion responded, shaking his tail and head irritably. :_Because I need to get to my Chosen.:_

"Oh, you Chossse, mm?" Kelvren said, making an attempt to have conversation. "With whom?"

:_I don't know her name,: _the Companion told the gryphon truthfully. :_But she's my Chosen.:_

"I sssee…" the gryphon responded. "Well, thisss Tayledrrrasss will get to the vale sssoon enough. If you could pleassse come asss well, to dessscrrribe the attackerrr to Darian…"

:_Oh, I will_,: the Companion said offhandedly. :_I need to.:_

"And why isss that…?"

__

:Because that is where my Chosen is.:


	4. Finally Chosen

Things to know before reading:

--In the trilogy _Darian's Tale_, the Tayledras called Darian _Dar'ian_…you probably already know this, but I feel I must express it. I call Darian _Dar'ian_ in quotes, but in the story, his name is spelled…the way it's supposed to be spelled. Mmmhmm.

****

Kismet of a Changechild

Chapter IV

By Aura Kage

__

Darkness…only darkness, sweet sable visions and ebony brushes of wind…

Relief from the pain – only silence and tranquillity…

And, rising from the darkness, its outline a darker hue than that of the twilight, a feathered form…and on it studded two rubies of the darkest, most evil crimson-

Talons arched into the night, as large as a tree, hooked and swooping down upon him like a raptor dropping its own talons upon a stunned rabbit, too feared to move-

The claws slammed against the nonexistent ground, ripped it apart with the force of the impact, and the earth shook with pain before cracking, dissolving, and he fell…

Snowsong scared himself awake before he hit the 'ground', and felt his pulse racing with adrenaline. He lied there, shuddering, for a moment, before he became aware of voices in the background.

"It was nothing, of course," a female voice sighed in exasperation. "Just a reaction-headache."

Another sigh. "Of course…what magic were they working this time?"

Snowsong felt his racing heart come to an abrupt stop. _Dar'ian._

There was the sound of someone walking…then, "That's just it. They _weren't_ working any magic…any magic so strong so as to make a reaction-headache, that is."

Darian cursed. "That means-"

"That means that someone else is working magic, perhaps near there," the femme interrupted, sounding troubled. "I hope it isn't anything serious, _ashke_…"

Snowsong wanted to melt through the feather mattress and escape this conversation and setting. That was Keisha – her accent, though hardly distinguished, was proof of that.

There was no response. Snowsong wriggled uncomfortably.

"Oh, Snowsong!" Keisha exclaimed, and the Tayledras scout froze. "You're awake…?"

"Yes," Snowsong replied, staring avidly at the feather decorations on the wall.

"Well, that's good," Keisha said cheerfully. "I didn't think you'd wake up until quite a while yet – you've only been out for a few candlemarks, as it's only afternoon now. Though you'll probably be hungry…" – Snowsong winced as his stomach growled as if on cue, and Keisha giggled – "…so I'll get a _hertasi_ to tend to you while I let you get your rest, hmm?"

"What about…" Snowsong cleared his throat to rid himself of his hoarse voice, and continued. "…Kestri?"

"Oh, she's fine, dear," Keisha told him, still cheerful. "She'll come in if she's up…she got a little of shock when you went unconscious. And you _need_ to get your rest, mind you…that whatever-it-was got you good on the back."

"And…leave the window open? For her?" Snowsong asked, 'her' being Kestri.

"Of course. Now, get your sleep…" Keisha said soothingly, taking Darian's hand – though Snowsong couldn't see her make that movement, being in the position of staring at the wall. Snowsong heard them leave, and laid down in the almost-silence, trying to remember what had happened.

He could remember almost nothing…except for something about 'south,' and scouting, and Kestri being mad at him and…

…leaves in winter?

But one memory stood out like a blotch of darkness in the daytime.

__

The feathered face of a friend, but eyes that betrayed any peace that the thing had once – or never – had…

Those eyes…Snowsong shuddered, wriggling deeper into the soft blankets and curling into somewhat of a fetal position to retain what warmth he had. It was then he noticed that he had bandages tied around his chest – apparently, his shirt had been removed. He uncurled his arm and felt around his back, feeling remembrance of something happening there.

It wasn't wet…therefore wasn't bloody. Well, of course it wasn't – Healers could stop the flow of blood, couldn't they? Only natural they should have done so to him, Snowsong…still, something itched at the back of his mind to restore that memory of what had happened, and a part of him knew he would remember immediately if only he could feel under those bandages.

But no…he might start the blood flow again, or something…

~

A trickle of awareness filtered through the darkness, enough to wake up the tiny falcon from her sleep. An eyelid lifted to reveal a fierce raptor's eye, and Kestri saw a strange sight – a line surrounded by what looked to be soft wool, dyed gold with hints of green.

The line grew thicker, almond-shaped, and grew smaller as the face that belonged to that eye withdrew, revealing the rest of the catlike visage.

It was the Changechild!

:_FEAR!:_

Dawnshadow winced visibly into her bed while the kestrel recoiled, screeching distress as her talons raked uselessly against the blanket.

:_Could you please not do that, Kestri-bird?: _Dawnshadow asked politely, into the bird's mind, exercising her newfound technique. :_It hurts me.:_

:You hurt me!: Kestri cried, struggling to get to her feet and failing. Concern rippled over the Changechild's face, and a clawed hand reached over to pat the bird reassuringly.

:_Don't do that, Kestri-bird,: _Dawnshadow said soothingly, running the end of a fingernail gently through the kestrel's crest, making her calm down a bit and give the smallest reluctant croon of pleasure. :_You will get hurt.:_

:Hurt?: Kestri echoed, remembrance perking at the back of her mind. Then, :_Snowsong! Where?:_

:Not here,: Dawnshadow said, this time running two fingers through Kestri's earthly plumage. :_I don't know where.:_

:I know! Must go!: Kestri cried, pecking at Dawnshadow's fingers to ward her away. Kestri struggled comically through the bed sheets, talons raking, wings flapping, before she got to her feet and began walking awkwardly towards the slightly ajar door, wings flared to prepare for immediate flight.

:_No, Kestri-bird!:_ Dawnshadow called out after it, getting up from the bed and leaping to the floor, hands extended to catch the kestrel bondbird. :_You might get hurt!:_

:Snowsong hurt! Snowsong need Kestri!: Kestri replied firmly, pecking at the cracked door in an attempt to open it. She turned her head sideways and managed to swing the door wide enough to admit her small body. She trotted out and flapped away.

:_Kestri-bird! Wait!: _Dawnshadow called, stumbling after her. She shivered as soon as she stepped out – it may not have been very cold, but there was a definite difference in the temperature from the inside of the room than outside. Though that cold was almost nothing compared to the fresh, cool air and the feel of earth beneath her feet – paws? – that made her feel an overwhelming sense of _free_ again.

This place was secluded, it seemed, for there were no Tayledras about…or maybe they were just off somewhere else, having a social gathering. No matter…she could just stay out here for a little, just until she could feel…_attached_ to everything else again.

But she never got that chance, for right then, a massive gleaming ivory form trotted towards her, as alien and different as if it were a cloud floating through the forest. Dawnshadow turned towards it instinctively, narrowing her eyes in a gesture of warding, but it came towards her purposefully, glimmering silver shoes making hardly an indent in soil.

Shoes? No…

As it came nearer, Dawnshadow saw easily that it was a horse, though she couldn't bring herself to saw that it was _merely_ a horse. It was far more than that…far more than what she could ever be, far more than the powerful mage that had manipulated her so long ago-

:_Not as strong as that,: _a soft, gentle voice said at the back of her mind, and Dawnshadow felt a strange feeling – as if someone were taking away something that was troubling her, and placing it in a canister where it would not ever bother her again. The Changechild frowned, brow furrowing, and the horse-like non-horse tossed its head, mane waving like the yawning of a wave rolling towards the shore.

And the non-horse turned an eye towards her, and she felt exposed and weak, lost in those bluer-than-the-sky eyes, glimmering intelligently like every ocean-hued precious stone fused into a single marble and given to this thing of pure alabaster and silver.

:_Come with me…my Chosen.:_

~

Kestri swooped weakly through the air, searching her mind for her bondmate, an irresistible calling in the back of her mind to go to him, comfort him. She could almost hear him calling again, both hoped and knew he was alright and awake and waiting for her, and did not want to let him down-

She crashed through the slightly open window, one wing grazing the sill, losing a feather or two. She began shrieking as soon as she entered the room.

:_Kestri?_:

:_Snowsong!:_ Kestri cried out exuberantly, trotting awkwardly towards the bed and flapping onto it with the gracelessness of a cygnet. :_Better!:_

:You could say that…but not really,: Snowsong replied, indulging in her Mindspeaking. :_Still hurt. Need rest.:_

:Good. Rest,: Kestri agreed, slashing at the blankets in an effort to get nearer to her bondmate and choose a spot to bed down at the same time. Finally, she lied down on a section of the blanket, sprawled out in a very unraptor-like position with her wings stretched and legs folded beneath her and to the side. Snowsong prodded her mentally, and she sent a feeling of comfort, though there was a little grumbling as kestrels were cavity-nesters, and unlike open-air-nesting hawks, liked to crawl into holes in the trees.

:_What happened?: _Snowsong asked, feeling whole again, as if Kestri was a bit of him that had been lost and now found. It was odd, surely – Kestri, for one, was his bondbird…she was _always_ there, always in the back of his mind, never 'lost' or 'detached' from him. Yet still he felt that loss when she was away, and only felt truly comfortable when she was near.

:_Told Kelvren. Told Nightwind. Woke up with Changechild. Fly here,: _Kestri yawned, turning her head to the side and shifting the blankets in an attempt to get more comfortable. :_Rest. Sleep. Hurt. Need heal.:_

:Alright,: Snowsong agreed, moving his hand over to scratch the kestrel's neck-feathers. She sighed in bliss, and Snowsong gave a small laugh as he allowed himself to rest.

~

As soon as Kelvren and the Companion walked into the Vale, the Companion strode off away from the gryphon with a purposeful gait, and when Kelvren called after him the equine-formed being turned and snorted, as if to say, :_Later – my duty to Valdemar is always my first priority.:_

Well, whoever his Chosen is, it's going to have to jump on the saddle quick and get moving.

Wait…did that Companion even have a saddle? I thought they always Chose with their finery on. Hmmm…

Kelvren snorted and walked on to Darian's _ekele_, ears lowering at the prospect of having to enter into his domain normally, instead of flapping down in all his bronze glory. Well…that wasn't important. That Tayledras scout would have been mutilated had the Companion not been there, and some Changecreature loose that could do that amount of damage had to be stopped.

And right at that moment, the gryphon felt like having that _thing's_ flesh between his talons, slashed until it was a nothing more than a mass of crimson-stained meat and liquid…

He found the _ekele_ easily, having been there times before, and also found Darian there – he was outside, talking to Keisha in a hushed voice. Well, however quiet it was, it could still be heard by keen gryphonic ears; they were talking about a reaction-headache, which was probably the result of an Apprentice messing up in his studies.

"Darrrian!" Kelvren called loudly, and the mage turned to the gryphon, surprise mounted on his face that quickly turned into resilience.

"Hello, Kel," Darian said, smiling warmly. "What brings you here?"

"Therrre was an attack on one of the scccoutsss," Kelvren informed him, flexing his talons on the soil.

"Yes, we saw him," Keisha said, frowning. "It looked like a _wyrsa_ got him…that wouldn't be very unusual, though I'm hoping that he got here quickly enough so that I was able to stop the poison from spreading."

"It wasss _not _a _wyrrrsssa_," Kelvren said, shaking his head empathetically, wings unfolding slightly. "A Companion sssaved the ssscout, and it would have been killed if it had not, asss the Companion sssaid, 'flew away'. And _wyrrrsssa_ poissson worksss quickly – the ssscout would have been dead if he had been sssslassshed by one. And the ssscout's bondbird told me that the attackerrr wasss an 'evil gryphon'. And-"

"Alright, we get it, Kelvren," Darian interrupted, cutting the gryphon off with a boldness no one but a friend to a gryphon could ever produce. "Let's go talk about it somewhere more private…and you said a Companion saved the scout?"

"Yesss. Like Sssshandi's Companion," Kelvren explained impatiently, his talons now raking an inch-deep crevice in the earth. "He found a Chosssen here and he left Haven to find him, but the Companion sssaid he would be back-"

:_And I am,: _a strange voice said, filling the three of their minds. They turned to see the equine-like trotting towards them, a short-furred pair of gray arms wrapped desperately around the Companion's neck like a mildly furry necklace.

"The Changechild," Keisha said quietly, turning to face the Companion. "Dawnshadow, is it? And you are…?"

:_Kyrrith,: _the Companion relied, tossing and inclining his head as if in respect. In truth, he had turned to face his Chosen. :_You can let go now.:_

Dawnshadow nodded rapidly, dark hair trembling as they were whipped about. She very carefully uncurled her arms around the Companion's neck, with the carefulness that would make one think that if she went too quickly she would be mortally wounded, and drew herself to a sitting-up position, though her eyes were downcast, fully concentrating on the task of dismounting the Companion. With a slowness that was annoyingly irritating, the Changechild lowered herself to the ground and caught her balance, one hand on the Companion.

But her eyes were still downcast.

"Hello," Darian said politely, gently, feeling the tentative emotions from the Changechild as if she were radiating them. "I believe we've met before, haven't we? When you first came here?"

"I am sorry," Dawnshadow muttered, looking to her right.

"For what?"

"For…anything…I did wrong," she said haltingly, scuffing the ground with a foot. Darian noticed with suppressed astonishment that the Changechild looked as if she had not been hurt at all – though those wounds had been deep and serious when she came. So she was a fast healer.

"You didn't do anything wrong," Darian assured, and Keisha smiled next to him, as if amused. "We just need to talk to…ah…Kyrrith for a while."

:_So don't worry,:_ Kyrrith told Dawnshadow privately. :_Look up, be nice, smile…:_

Dawnshadow obeyed, looking up a hairs-breadth at a time, smiling coyly at the three of them with a reluctance that was almost shouted.

And then her gold-green eyes fell on Kelvren, and her pupils widened to an iris-engulfing point, fur standing on end like a cat arching its back.

And then the strangest thing-

__

A roar that defeated even the magnitude of thunder, a growl that sent pangs of fear that paralyzed any hearers stone-stiff, glimmering pools of blood illuminated by magelight that grew and intensified until it was as bright and blinding as a tiny sun-

Kelvren screeched as the intensity of the memory caught him and forced his awareness into that past time, and blinked confusedly as he was back into his own body, while Darian and Keisha recovered as well. Dawnshadow gave a strangled cry and collapsed on the ground as if stunned, while Kyrrith stood guiltily behind her, tossing his mane again nervously.

Darian cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Well then…"


	5. The Dawnshadow of a New Journey

Things to know before reading:

--Yes, I know absolutely nothing about horseback riding. At least, I didn't when I first wrote this…now, in the super-duper edited edition, some of my mistakes like how I said 'jiggling the reins made the horse go faster' are corrected. Since, as Yue-chan informs me, jiggling the reins actually makes the horse stop. ^-^()

****

Kismet of a Changechild

Chapter V

By Aura Kage

He hated having to do it, but he _had_ to…and still, he felt guilty inserting those false memories into the Changechild's mind…enough to calm her down a bit, and stop her Empathy from going out of control again.

So now Dawnshadow had memories of meeting Kelvren, shrouded in all his gryphonic magnificence, and being faintly scared but being reassured by her Companion that all was well. And all precautions would be taken from scaring the Changechild out of her wits again, though none of them really knew how far past her memories went…and didn't feel like finding out.

:_Wake up…Dawnshadow,:_ Kyrrith said, sounding in great difficulty. The Companion mind-tapped her awake, and the Changechild stirred, eyes clouded and staring blankly into space. Then they focused, and Dawnshadow sat up on the bed, blinking and giving a loud yawn…which exposed two sharp canines that seemed both strange and normal in her form.

"Ooohh…I…" she moaned, rubbing her forehead as if it hurt. Kelvren leaned over experimentally, and the Changechild blinked at him and then extended a hand to scratch affectionately behind his eartufts. "I am so sorry, Kelvren, for dozing off like that…"

"Forrrgiven," Kelvren replied lightly, withdrawing politely. He turned to look at Darian, and both exchanged a subtle look of guilt and discomfort before turning their attention to Kyrrith.

"Now, time for interrrogatsssion…"

~

Another day. Snowsong sighed as he looked out his window, down at the Changechild who was trying to swing her leg over her Companion to mount, and was ending up hopping on one leg while her hands clutched the poor thing's mane for dear life. The Companion snorted and shook his head, shaking off Dawnshadow, who promptly crashed to the ground, soiling her Tayledras-made outfit of swirling midnight blues and deep purples and a flash of silver here and there, winking out everytime she made a movement. Ever since the _hertasi_ had found out that the Changechild had pierced ears – as odd and irrelevant as it sounded – they had practically begged her to take a box of shiny ornaments to hang on her upward-twisted ears and change them every candlemark. Her hair had also been cut to just above shoulder-length, since anything below that area had been knotted and dirtied beyond repair.

And the _strangest_ thing was that no one seemed to notice Dawnshadow at all…she was simply another Tayledras, as far as anyone else was concerned. Perhaps it had been because of the way she had been able to observe the Tayledras with the quiet assessment of a falcon watching its prey, and then her ability to imitate them with such authenticity that no one seemed to actually _notice_ her difference.

Or maybe Snowsong was taking her presence a bit to seriously and wondering why no one _else_ did so. After all, Dawnshadow was a _Changechild_…

__

Oh, what's the difference? It's not her_ fault she looks like she does, anyway…don't be so prejudiced._

Kestri stirred, and Snowsong scratched the bondbird's crest while he watched Dawnshadow have another attempt at mounting the Companion. The Tayledras had at least bedecked Kyrrith with riding gear so Dawnshadow wouldn't have to ride bareback, but she might as well have been as she still couldn't tell the difference between a saddle and reins.

__

One thing's for sure…if any Shin'a'in saw her, they would laugh to death.

Finally, the Changechild launched herself into the saddle and promptly fell over to embrace Kyrrith's neck to prevent from falling. The Companion tossed his head, and Dawnshadow nodded to an unheard command and tried to find the reins to hold onto. When she found them, she held on to them weakly and was frowning incredulously, as if to say, "Is _this_ all I'm allowed to hold onto?!"

Kyrrith began a tentative walk forward, and Dawnshadow tensed; when she didn't fall off, the Companion took another step…and another…and quickened his pace into something less than a trot but more than a walk. Finally he decided to risk it and broke into a canter; and Dawnshadow tipped sideways and fell on the ground.

Snowsong snickered as she got to her feet. It wasn't bad to have a little entertainment while healing.

:_Rest_,: Kestri ordered, looking up at the sound and fixing a guilt-inflicting stare on Snowsong. :_Not get better if not rest.:_

:I'm just watching the Changechild, Kestri,: Snowsong told her, indicating the window with a gentle jerk of his scratching to the right. Kestri lifted her head a bit as if to look out the window, then settled back down.

:_Not get better, Snowsong,: _she warned. :_No more scout if not get better.:_

Snowsong sighed. If anything, that was the reason he wasn't resting in the first place – as soon as he closed his eyes, he could feel that mad stare on him, that overwhelming darkness that smothered him so that he couldn't breathe…

In fact, Snowsong wasn't exactly sure if he wanted to go back to scouting after he was better. What if he got attacked again? He wasn't sure he'd be able to fight against the paranoia…it was as if that thing had poisoned him with its appearance, and ruined his life. For Snowsong wasn't a mage – all the magic he could do was Mindspeaking to Kestri, and he was still confused on whether that was really magic. His whole life was based on being a Tayledras scout…what would he do if he suddenly was not able to do that anymore? Just lie around the Vale like some humanoid cat?

The idea of a humanoid cat brought him back to the idea of the Changechild, and he couldn't help feeling jealous. _She_ had a whole new life ahead of her, being both Chosen and a Changechild. She could learn how to use her _magic_, and all the while Snowsong would be lying here, brooding about his future.

He sighed, and Kestri opened an eye to stare at him disapprovingly.

:_I know. Rest,:_ Snowsong said, and Kestri nodded mentally. Snowsong succumbed regretfully, though in his dreams surfaced a solution to his problems.

~

Kyrrith snickered as Dawnshadow fell to the ground again, giving a meow-like moan.

"Well, it is _hard_!" Dawnshadow protested, trying to sound wounded and pitiful. The Companion tossed his head, mane fluttering as he pranced to face the other way, giving the Changechild a view of his left side.

:_No it isn't!: _he said, laughing. :_Gods, Dawnshadow…you're worse than some other first-timers I've seen!:_

"Then do not blame the rider, blame the…" the Changechild trailed off, trying to think of a word. "…Rider-ee."

Kyrrith snorted with unmistakable intent and tossed his tail, fidgeting. :_Nevermind. Just…try and ride me to a run. I'm a Companion – it shouldn't be this hard for you to ride me!:_

"Well, it is," Dawnshadow muttered, putting two hands on the saddle and lifting herself up, placing a foot in the…the foot-thingy.

Kyrrith snorted again in distaste for Dawnshadow's intelligence in the names of the riding gear, but said nothing to correct her.

This time, at least, Dawnshadow was able to mount easily enough…though when she grasped the reins – those stupidly thin _things_ that made a mockery of ropes – she felt her heart pound and her insides twist nervously. And then the Companion moved – the strangeness of sitting down and moving at the same time made her almost dizzy – and her fingers tightened around the reins until her knuckles her white.

:_Easy now, kitty,: _Kyrrith said soothingly, moving into the quicker walk. :_You can do it. Hold on, keep your balance…:_

He said it as if this was obvious; Dawnshadow found no comfort in his words. Rather, she felt challenged – she didn't need to be treated and called a _kitten_. She was better than that; she'd show that big stupid talking horse, she'd stay on this time…

Kyrrith snorted again, telling Dawnshadow that he had been listening to her thoughts, and quickened. Dawnshadow felt herself slip sideways, and corrected her stance before falling off completely. Kyrrith's head bobbed approvingly, and then bent slightly forward into a quicker pace; Dawnshadow gave another meow-like yelp of surprise and fell forward, her chin on the Companion's neck. She straightened her back and felt herself waver; one foot had somehow slipped out of the…the foot-thingy-

And then she suddenly felt herself become steadied on the saddle as easily as if someone had just propped her up; meanwhile, Kyrrith turned in the clearing and Dawnshadow felt herself turn with him, finally 'in tune' with the movements.

:_Well, if you can't ride, that's one way to stay on the saddle,: _Kyrrith said dryly, coming to an abrupt halt that Dawnshadow thankfully did not topple out of.

"What is that supposed to mean, dearest Companion?" Dawnshadow asked, sliding off Kyrrith and landing on the ground cleanly.

Kyrrith snorted – more equine laughter. :_I mean, you still can't ride, dearest Cat-thing,: _he replied smoothly, turning and whuffing her black hair. Dawnshadow giggled and pushed him gently away.

"Oh, then how did I manage to keep on you?" Dawnshadow asked lightly, patting the Companion's head and slinging an arm around his neck while he walked towards his 'stables' to get food.

:_Fetching,: _Kyrrith replied. :_Fetching. You have a Fetching-gift, weak enough to be almost useless.:_

"Thank you…though I'm not sure if that is a complement or an insult, thank you," Dawnshadow replied jokingly. "And…what is 'fetching'? I am not a dog, am I?"

:_Fetching is a gift,: _Kyrrith explained. :_You, well…'call' things to you. It's no bad thing that your gift is very weak, but you can at least use it to…fetch yourself to me.:_

"Oh…I see," Dawnshadow said understandingly. "So what I'm doing is I'm calling myself to you, or calling you to me."

:_Exactly.:_

"Companion, what other gifts do I have?" the Changechild asked curiously. This time Kyrrith gave a mental shrug, along with arching his neck.

:_You'll find out in when we get to Haven.:_

"Haven…?"

:_Where the Collegium is,:_ Kyrrith explained curtly, clearly closing off any further conversation on the matter. Dawnshadow complied, though reluctantly.

It seemed to her that Kyrrith wanted to keep something away from her…still acting as if she were the kitten, that it was something to mature for her to know.

It bothered her…

__

But, at least, she thought to herself, brightening a bit, _we'll be going to the Collegium tomorrow. I'll find out soon._

~

The next day, Dawnshadow was still fretting about that 'secret information' that everyone seemed to be keeping from her. When she had given Kelvren a farewell hug, the gryphon seemed to be extremely uncomfortable, even though Dawnshadow knew that it had not bothered him one bit when she had first met him. And saying a less friendly farewell to Darian and Nightwind and Keisha was odd, as well; they all concealed less-than-happy thoughts and feelings that the Changechild detected thanks to her – what was it called? Oh, yes – Empathy.

She had not been given anymore Tayledras-style clothing, which made her both crestfallen and guilty – the garments wore loosely and comfortably around her body, and she loved them. But she also knew it was wrong of her to think herself worthy of more…after all, she didn't live here, she didn't deserve such Tayledras luxury. And she had only been with them for a few days – she couldn't even remember the exact time.

And now it was time to leave…

:_To the Collegium, dearest,: _Kyrrith said, nuzzling her cheek. :_You'll meet others.:_

:Yes,: Dawnshadow agreed faintly, turning and mounting him. She waved at the Tayledras and they waved back – drearily, she noted. Did they want her to leave? Had they not enjoyed her stay? She should have been more helpful, instead of just eating their strawberries and lying around and horseback-Fetching. She should have-

:_Enough!: _Kyrrith said finally. :_You didn't do anything wrong, stop worrying!:_

:_But-:_

:_No. You were a wonderful visitor, I'm sure,: _Kyrrith said with that same finality. And then the topic was closed for discussion, the Companion coming out as the one of top, like always.

Kyrrith ran off from the Pelagir Hills, south, and Dawnshadow kept her gaze on the Tayledras territories for as long as they stayed in sight. Then, when they were gone, she turned forward…towards the 'Collegium,' 'Haven,' and hopefully to figure out what her gifts were and what was being kept from her.

~

He had to hurry…hurry, hurry, hurry, or else he'd be too late!

:_What?!:_ Kestri cried indignantly, flapping onto a drawer and scrambling for a place to hold onto while Snowsong opened it and withdrew several pieces of clothing before slamming it shut. :_No! What Snowsong doing?:_

Snowsong ignored her, knowing that if he told Kestri than she would disagree and make this all the more harder for him…harder than it already was.

:_Tell!:_ Kestri demanded, flopping clumsily on the bed while Snowsong stuffed the clothing into a sack and stumbled for the 'stash' of food he kept under the bed. It had been recently added – just last week, in fact, just before he found the Changechild. He had felt…compelled.

And now he was glad for that compulsion, for he needed it. There was no time to bother a _hertasi_ – not that they would have allowed him access to food, since they all probably knew his injury.

After Snowsong shoved the food awkwardly into the bag, Kestri realized what he was doing – and immediately disapproved. And showed it, shrieking loudly and flapping her wings.

:_NO! NO! NO!:_

:_Kestri, please understand,: _Snowsong said finally, grasping the kestrel's wings in a birdlike equivalent of grasping a human's shoulders. :_I know you don't have enough vocabulary for this, but you have to understand – I can't stay here anymore. I'm wounded…probably for life. Both physically and mentally, as stupid as that may sound. I'm…I'm afraid to go back into the forest, Kestri. I don't want to, not ever again, and I'm not useful for anything else. Someone told me in a dream, Kestri…they told me to go with Dawnshadow, they told me that she needed my help, and that makes a whole lot more sense than just staying here where I'm absolutely _useless_, Kestri. Do you understand?:_

Kestri looked away almost guiltily, but then turned those deep dark eyes back on Snowsong. And then the strangest thing – they seemed to glow with understanding that was equal to a human's own, glimmered with respect, shone approvingly.

And then the gleam was gone, replaced by the emotionless obsidian optics.

:_I…understand,: _Kestri said haltingly, painfully. Her tone surprised her bondmate, who never knew that his bondbird – or _any_ bondbird, in fact – could be so…emotional.

She struggled in Snowsong's grip, and he let her go onto the bed. She fluffed her earthly feathers. :_Kestri go with Snowsong, protect Snowsong.:_

So she had at least understood the tone of his voice, if not his words.

:_Thank you, Kestri,:_ Snowsong said, slinging the sack around his shoulder and wincing as its weight fell on his back.

And then the kestrel revealed another spurt of intelligence that no raptor should have ever mustered; she turned to him, focused those dark eyes on his again, defiantly. :_No thanks Kestri. Thank dream…thank Her.:_

And with that, she flapped up and out the window of Snowsong's _ekele_, leaving the ex-scout in momentary astonishment before he realized how much time he was wasting and rushed out.

~

It was near sunset; Kyrrith directed Dawnshadow on how to start a fire and make camp. The Changechild only fumbled on making the fire, wondering how something that Kyrrith claimed was so easy could be so hard, and then argued with the Companion about a shelter.

"I can sleep on a blanket," Dawnshadow protested, arranging the wool blanket and curling up on it as proof. "I do not need to go to the trouble of making a shelter that I will just need to take down in the morning."

:_Dawnshadow…:_

"I will be _fine_, Kyrrith," Dawnshadow insisted, reaching up and tugging gently on his mane to bring him down beside her. He complied reluctantly, arranging his ivory frame around her. "See? I will be safe."

:_Yes_,: Kyrrith said noncommittally, nuzzling Dawnshadow's cheek once more. She yawned and settled against his side, warming to him and using him as a pillow.

"I will be fine…" Dawnshadow said again, closing her eyes and nudging further into Kyrrith's short fur, then lifting a hand and rubbing her knuckles into the Companion's side. His head and neck drooped, then dropped onto the blanket.

"See?" Dawnshadow said proudly. "I could not make a shelter that would keep us both inside."

:_That's different. _I_ can sleep outside, but you…_: Kyrrith trailed off uncomfortably, and Dawnshadow frowned, knowing exactly what he was about to say.

:_I am not a human,:_ Dawnshadow said earnestly. :_Nor an animal. But that just makes me…versatile. You realize how uncomfortable it would be if I were a human, unable to go anywhere that was in the wild, without anyone to tend to my needs? I can hunt and…and fight, I do not need a bow and arrow or sword.:_

:Humans do not need anyone to tend to them always,: Kyrrith argued. Dawnshadow was secretly pleased – she had gotten him on her level of talking…as an animal to an animal, rather than a human to animal. If she kept this up, it would be easier to converse with him.

:_Oh, yes?: _Dawnshadow replied, unfazed. :_What about the Tayledras? _Hertasi _running about everywhere! You would think that they did not know how to do anything by themselves!:_

Kyrrith chuckled. :_The Tayledras would live fine without the _hertasi_. It is the _hertasi_ who need the help of the Tayledras, not the other way around.:_

:_Oh, but still. You must agree – you see my point, yes?:_

A hesitant pause…then, :_Yes. I do.:_

:Good! Then we are on the first steps to friendship,: Dawnshadow laughed, hugging Kyrrith.

:_Or tolerance_,: he replied dryly. :_Or-:_

A rustling in the nearby bushes, and a passing shadow overhead interrupted him. Both Chosen and Companion looked up to the shadow's owner, and saw a small bird land awkwardly on the ground and gaze at them, sunset hues reflecting in its dark eyes. The rustling ceased, and a person crawled out of the foliage – not tall or large enough to be threatening, not small enough to be ignored.

"Who are – Snowsong!" Dawnshadow exclaimed, standing as she recognized the figure. The Tayledras scout, panting and wobbling on his feet, nearly collapsed as soon as he saw them. Dawnshadow helped him up, and Kestri flapped onto Kyrrith's head for a better vantagepoint.

"What are you doing here?"

"I-I'm so g-glad th-at y-you did-n't make it f-farther th-than th-is," Snowsong panted, leaning against Dawnshadow's support and allowing her to carry him towards the small flame encircled by rocks. Dawnshadow quickly threw more fuel at it – leaves and twigs – and it grew considerably larger. She eased Snowsong to the ground, where he sat panting for a few more minutes, seeming to be in pain.

"Are-?"

"Yes," Snowsong said quickly. "I'm just…sorry, do you have a-"

"Here," Dawnshadow interrupted, withdrawing a container of water and nearly shoving it into Snowsong's mouth. He took it gratefully and nearly inhaled it; after, Dawnshadow placed the half-empty container back into the bag while Snowsong leaned his head back and recovered.

:_So. He came afterall.:_

"You mean you knew this was happening?" Dawnshadow demanded, turning to the resting Companion.

:_Yes, I did.:_

"But you do not even know him!"

:_How do you know that?:_

Dawnshadow had no answer, but Kestri saved her what little humiliation she would have endured.

:_Snowsong, Kestri, come. Help Dawnshadow,: _Kestri explained bluntly. :_Dawnshadow need help, Snowsong give. Kestri protect.:_

"Snowsong can't do much anything else," Snowsong said, his voice recovered. "And besides…I was told to come."

"But who?" Dawnshadow asked. Snowsong shrugged, and Kyrrith answered for him.

:_If he was told to come with us and help, then don't turn him away,:_ the Companion advised. :_Help is always appreciated, however sudden.:_

"I suppose," Dawnshadow agreed. She turned back to Snowsong. "Are you hungry?"

"No…no…I'm just…tired," Snowsong yawned. Dawnshadow nodded and escorted him to the other side of Kyrrith, where he collapsed and fell asleep immediately. Kestri flapped down to him, and in no time Chosen and Companion were left in silence.

"Well."

__

:Well, indeed. Now get some sleep yourself…we're leaving first thing tomorrow morning.:


	6. Amethyst Eyes

Things to know before reading:

--Oowww, 'twas written in a day. My poor, poor fingers…^~^

--Just to tell you…I gave Yue-chan's book back, so now I don't have a map of Valdemar in the Reign in Queen Selenay, and that's honestly why the landscape is badly described as just a road with grass and a forest to one side.

--Hehehe…just something to chew on if you really _are_ enjoying this: when you read something here, is your comprehension of the words something you _know_ or _assumed_? It's hypothetical, of course, since no one but Yue-chan or me knows how this is going to turn out, but…I don't know, something to chew on. ;)

--Wheee…please R+R! And thank you to those who have! Otherwise I seriously would not have gotten as far as (*gasp!*) SIX WHOLE CHAPTERS.

****

Kismet of a Changechild

Chapter VI

By Aura Kage

It was some kind of very large mouse, crouched on a spotty granite rock the size of two Companion hooves put together. Its long, shortly furred tail was curled halfway around the rock's base, the mouse's semi-large ears swiveling for any sounds while its beady little dark eyes seemed to stare into space. Dawnshadow watched its whiskers and nose twitch violently while it nibbled on a nut of some sort that it had discovered lying on the ground. Unknowing that it was the bait that she had set.

The Changechild herself was crouched behind a bush, watching all this with her breath hardly rustling the leaves. Her fingernails flexed in the slightly damp soil, and she adjusted her eyes patiently, the equivalent of someone twiddling their thumbs or whistling to pass the time.

The mouse suddenly lifted its head, eyes wide, ears swiveling to meet somewhere above, whiskers giving a steady heartbeat-paced twitch much slower from its usual one. And then Dawnshadow felt herself tense, her muscles coiling to make the pounce-

And then something dropped down heavily from above with the velocity of someone dropping a small boulder, and Dawnshadow heard the smallest of high-pitched squeaks before the unmistakable crack of a neck – or spine – being broken.

:_Mouse!:_ Kestri said triumphantly, arching her neck and giving off a single _killy_.

"Kestri-bird!" Dawnshadow cried indignantly, standing up from her hiding place. "That was _mine_!"

Kestri turned her head and gave the Changechild a dark glare. :_Mine now. Go get own!:_

And with that, she presented Dawnshadow with a shriek and dove her beak into the mouse.

"Mean," Dawnshadow grumbled as she stalked away. Kestri's neck feathers bristled at that, but she didn't reply and instead continued eating.

The Changechild walked back to the camp that she had made last night, frowning as she saw that Snowsong was still sleeping. It was midday – if he didn't wake up soon, then they were never going to make it to the Collegium. Kyrrith stood at her arrival and followed her gaze and thoughts with a snort of agreement.

:_I'm starting to wonder whether Snowsong is more of a help than a hindrance,:_ the Companion voiced privately. :_He said he wants to 'protect' us, but it's more as if we're going to have to protect _him.:

:_I agree completely, Companion,:_ Dawnshadow said, kneeling down by the place of the extinguished fire and twisting her fingernail through the ashes absentmindedly. :_Should we just wake him up, then? Can he ride a horse?:_

:Just because you _can't ride a horse doesn't mean _he_ can't,:_ Kyrrith said. :_I'm pretty sure he can ride a _dyheli_, which would mean he can ride a horse. Go ahead and wake the lump up, will you?:_

Dawnshadow nodded and stood up again, lifting a hand to prod the scout awake. Kyrrith emitted an odd discomfort through their link, and Dawnshadow sent back confusion.

:_It's…strange, the way you move. I almost expect a tail to come after you.:_

:_It would be easier to move with one,:_ Dawnshadow said wistfully, poking the scout's shoulder. He moaned and shook his hand in her direction, drowsily brushing her hand off his body.

"Wake up, Snowsong," Dawnshadow said gently. "Time to get going."

"Already…?" Snowsong groaned to himself, turning over and brushing away his matted hair from his face. He yawned loudly, then sat up and stretched his arms. "Alright. Hold on…"

In a fraction of a candlemark, Snowsong had changed into a more travel-oriented outfit, while Dawnshadow fit Kyrrith in his riding gear and watched the skies out of the corner of her eye for Kestri's return, stomach giving a low growl of hunger.

:_Be quiet, you. We'll eat on the way_,: Dawnshadow reprimanded herself, digging into her traveling sack for a section of journeybread as proof. Part of it crumbled to her touch and fell away, but for the most part it remained intact.

"I will ride in the back," Dawnshadow said aloud for Snowsong's benefit while she patted the saddle to make sure it was firmly strapped on the Companion. Kyrrith snorted.

:_If it were loose, kitten, then I'd tell you_.:

:_No harm in reinforcing habits,:_ Dawnshadow replied coolly, placing a hand on Kyrrith's mane and smoothing it to one side. In response to that, Kyrrith shook his head again, displacing the ivory hair.

:_Then maybe you'd like to act less feral while on the road,:_ Kyrrith said seriously, turning to give Dawnshadow a sapphire-eyed look. :_Honestly…:_

:Kyrrith, I am not_ human,_: Dawnshadow said again in exasperation. :_There is no point in acting something you are not! Do _you_ act like a pretty no-minded stallion?:_

:That's different!: Kyrrith protested. :_There's no reason for me to act a stallion – but if the time came when I would have to _act_ a normal stallion, then I would! Now when you get to Haven, you will have to act human, for the benefit of…everyone.:_

:But that is not fair,: Dawnshadow argued flatly. :_That-:_

:Is how the world turns,: Kyrrith interrupted. :_Chosen, listen to me. There are those at the Collegium who will dislike you at sight, as soon as they realize what you are, regardless of the fact I Chose you. If we get lucky, maybe someone at the Collegium will be able to reverse some of your alterations-:_

:Kyrrith, no! Never!: Dawnshadow shouted, feeling her anger rise to her face like blood poured into a bottle of water. :_Fine, I will act human, but you cannot just…_change_ me to look so! If you had to act lame mule, you would not allow someone to break your leg, would you not?:_

:If it was necessary,: Kyrrith replied stonily. Dawnshadow blinked in surprise and sought the Companion's eyes to see if he spoke truth, but he had turned away and was shaking his head as if to rid himself of something on his head. :_And besides, you were human before the mage caught you and changed you. It wouldn't be a change – it would be a correction.:_

A hand fell heavily on Dawnshadow's shoulder, and she jumped. Snowsong started laughing – a light, tired chuckle that was not offensive – and grinned at her.

"Well, let's get going then!"

~

Kestri dove again, talons outstretching before her and caressing the grass. She lifted her talons, both fisted, and swooped back into the azure embrace of the sky, her dark form shrinking as she gained altitude. Then she dove down again, wings stretched almost parallel behind her, and just before she crashed into a tree flared them and began to hover. Finally, she swooped back to bondmate, Companion, and Chosen, landing on Kyrrith's neck and trying not to bury her talons into his flesh and grasping ivory mane instead.

"Here, Kestri," Snowsong said, stretching a gloved right hand towards his bondbird. She inched towards it, finally hopping onto it with great difficulty as she struggled to maintain her clutch on whatever she had caught in the grass. A small black snake wriggled in her grasp, emitting a raspy hiss with its mouth wide open. Kestri lifted the talon with the snake in, as if to show Snowsong her hunting prowess, and the ex-scout smiled weakly and uttered faint praise. Satisfied, Kestri lowered her head and clamped her beak behind the snake's head – Snowsong winced at the brittle _snap_ that followed – and showed him the other talon, now able to use the talon with the limp snake.

It was a flower. How the kestrel had been able to pick it at plummeting rapidity, he didn't know – but here it was. A fiery blossom with a bent stem, so that it was hanging crooked in the bird's talon. And Kestri was offering it to him.

Snowsong took it, smiling both in amazement and thankfulness. Amazement for the fact that Kestri would pay attention to anything that didn't immediately concern her bigger-than-supposed-to-be-for-such-a-small-bird stomach, thankfulness for the fact that she had _given_ him something.

"Thank you, Kestri," Snowsong said. Kestri's neck-feathers ruffled and she tucked her beak under her wing – which reminded Snowsong uncannily of how much she looked like a young girl blushing – and then shook her head as if to dismiss that stance, crouched on Snowsong's hawking glove, and pounced back into the skies.

Snowsong tucked the flower in his breast pocket, patting it twice as if to make sure it was safe and then resuming a two-handed hold on the rein.

"Kyrrith wants to know if Kestri is a kestrel," Dawnshadow said suddenly from behind him. She had her arms around his waist, and her head was tucked boredly in the small of his back. Her voice sounded reluctant, either as if she didn't want to relay Kyrrith's words to Snowsong, or she thought it was a stupid question.

Snowsong thought it was the latter. If someone knew what a kestrel was and how to identify one but still was not sure, nothing like the name 'Kestri' screamed an affirmative.

"She is," Snowsong answered cheerfully, hoping to lighten her mood somewhat. There was a pause as Dawnshadow supposedly consulted this with her Companion, and then she relayed some more. For some reason, Kyrrith would no longer Bespeak.

"Now Kyrrith would like to know if Kestri is your bondbird," Dawnshadow said, this time even more boredly. Snowsong had a fleeting image of a cat and their aura of 'I'm better than you, and if you didn't know that when you first met me than you must be very stupid indeed.'

"She is," Snowsong replied tentatively, wondering what the Companion was getting at.

Dawnshadow was silent a moment more…then, "And now Kyrrith would like to know if what he has heard is true, and that bondbirds _are_ two or three times larger than the rest of their normal species."

"Hmm." Snowsong tightened his grip on the reins, then loosened it and repeated that movement thoughtfully. Now the ex-scout knew what the Companion had been _really_ trying to ask, and why he had nibbled around the corners of the question before coming right out and asking it and looking foolish. It _was_ true – bondbirds were larger than regular birds. Kestrels – _normal_ kestrels – were the size of jays. So a bondbird kestrel should maybe be the size of a hawk or a _normal_ falcon.

Snowsong's eyes were drawn to a shadow flitting overhead – Kestri. He instinctively lifted his glove again, and the kestrel landed instantly, wings flared and tail bobbing as she fought to gain balance. When she settled, she gazed at Snowsong expectantly, head tilted to the side, as if waiting for his judgment. Her weight was almost unfelt on his fist, her size – not counting wings and tail – the equivalent of his head.

"Well…" Snowsong said, trailing off uncomfortably. What was he supposed to answer the Companion, a being which could tap into his very thoughts? He cleared his throat and tried again. "Well, Kestri's a growing bird. She's still…very young. I'm sure she'll be bigger when she's older…and if having Kestri being large is all you're worrying about, then leave her alone. She's fine the way she is."

Kyrrith snorted, displeased; obviously, he had been looking for a _direct_ answer, not an excuse. But Kestri's head rose happily and leaped off the glove again, flying circles in the sky.

:_Happy. Good Snowsong,:_ the kestrel said approvingly. Snowsong shook his head, smiling to himself, and the band continued onward.

~

__

Dark…dark, dark, dark, dark, dark. But dark in a good, blissful way…a comforting, secure, allied darkness, like the darkness of a guarded hiding place, like the lightlessness of the night descending upon the weary, the obscurity of a someone's deepest secret.

And happiness. Bliss. Two…no, three. Little, helpless, happy, dormant. No, not dormant – sleeping. Three sleeping helpless, happy…no, four. Four! Four there, three happy, three sleeping. Their slow, steady breaths were like the pulse of life, fallow vivacity in the darkened region of…of…

In the cool wash of moonlight, bronze feathers shifted, fluffed and smoothed. Paws paddled weakly through the air, and in dream-state he walked through a land of shadows and unknown, where he only tried to make sense of what was happening.

__

Of…an aerie. That's where it was.

Now the movements of his paws and legs grew stronger, more purposeful. No matter that the gryphon was on his side – in dream-state, he was walking dizzily through the paths that were of no substance or texture, roads that were both affixed and restless, constantly wavering under his nonexistent weight like metallic gray-white-black water…or was it wind?

__

There was no color – even his copper plumage was no more, only movements outlined in light gray, his outline a sketchy white as if someone had drawn him. But it all seemed normal…there was no question of why he, or the world, was colored so. That conscious, sense-filled part of his mind was in abeyance, so that his subconscious – which was more versatile than his conscious was – could come and walk this land of leareth.

__

He approached the glowing, life-stained bodies of the three sleeping ones, who radiated existence like a trio of tiny stars. He knew what and who they were now – three gryphlets, Kirevan, Sakira, and Evah. They were new, born of…then names of their parents came, but were not acknowledged. They slipped off his awareness like water on glass – so they were not important.

Rather, the fourth was the one at hand. He was not one of the three gryphlets – in fact, he was not of them at all. The impression he gave off – like the gryphlets' radiating light – was one of someone radiating darkness. He was the opposite, outlined with dark, grayish red that made him both hard to see and obvious to sense. He loped towards the gryphlets with a murderous swagger, and his hands and feet were a mess of dripping crimson and shining blades. His hair was tousled and long, strangely covering his whole body like a coat of long, dirty fur. He continued loping, though a limp was starting to show with every advancing step, as if his side had been injured. He neared the gryphlets, and as he did the dream-state's hackles rose, a snarl escaping unbidden from the throat that lay behind it. He could not go near those gryphlets!

The dream-state started forward, but now something was holding him back, as if he was walking on ground that was circling underneath him so that he would never progress anywhere. No! He had to save the gryphlets! He broke into a run, and time seemed to slow as he continued-

****

:You cannot save them in while in this body! Go – AWAKEN!:

A call, a bidding, a request, an order, a command! As coaxing and inviting as a clear blue sky studded with thermals, as utterly powerful and gentle as a hand clasped about the frail, delicate body of a baby kestrel.

Kestrel? Where did that come from-

****

:Awaken AND SAVE THEM!!:

Someone shoved him, and he fell through that once-solid ground, a path of frost in his wake that looked an awful lot like feathers…

AWAKEN!!

Kelvren Skothkae finally awoke, breathing hard as if his dream-state had drained all of his energy. He lie there for a precious few heartbeats until he realized-

__

The gryphlets! The intruder!

Kel was on his feet and into the darkened skies before he was able to assess the situation, wings flapping in the air and carrying him higher…higher…higher…and then too high for comfort, but still they rose, unconsciously carrying their owner to his destination while he fought for air in the high altitudes and shivered.

And then he dropped his altitude, in control of his wings once more, and saw straight below him what he had seen so clearly in his dreams – Kirevan, Sakira, and Evah, both sleeping in front of their aerie while something large and dark stalked towards them with careless glee, knowing he could not be denied such a succulent meal.

"_Neverrr!_" Kelvren screeched, dropping like a rock over the gryphlets, surprised that he had not impaled them on his many weapons. The dark figure froze in place, but it was too late – he had been seen.

Below Kel, the gryphlets stirred at the sounds of the landing, but they were quickly hushed by a mental-given command.

"Shhhade!" the dark one snarled, torso bending forward in an aggressive challenge. "_Blood-lusssst."_

There was something oddly familiar about him…

When he realized, Kelvren's eartufts and head perked.

"_You_!"

"Shhhaaade!" he growled again, hissing with a gryphonic accent that made Kelvren's hackles raise. How _dare_ he – make a mockery of gryphon speech, like living proof of their disgrace. But this…_thing_ was not gryphon.

"Eeep!" something cried from below Kelvren, sounding very afraid.

:_Shh, little one,:_ Kelvren assured. :_I will protect you.:_

And during that pause, the dark one struck.

For one who was _not_ gryphon, the dark one slash with the rapidity of one – Kelvren did not see his attack until it was made known with a triumphant hiss that came too soon and warned him. Kelvren ducked, and winced as a few of his crest-feathers were ripped clean from his head.

"_Shhhaade!"_

:_Away!:_ Kelvren cried, and while the gryphlets scattered he slashed out with an unforeseen strike, catching the dark thing easily at his chest. The thing gave an unearthly cry of pain and staggered back, one talon rushing to meet the wound and somehow comfort it.

The movement of attempted healing was strange – the reflex was all wrong. The cry was instinctive enough, but it…it was just _wrong_. It bothered Kelvren to watch him, like it would bother someone to watch a human, when lacerated, to start licking his injury.

But that gave him strength, and now he knew where he had seen that black form, and wondered why he had not noticed it earlier. The dark thing from the forest, the one who had come clear to murdering the scout.

And Kelvren's attacks gained new strength and ferocity.

The gryphon reared, feeling equine as he did so, talons flailing to dig straight into the thing's head. But it shot to the side neatly evading the attack – no matter. When Kelvren landed on the worn stone he outstretched his right wing fiercely and buffeted the dark thing against its head, neck, and shoulders, driving it roughly to the side. It screamed as it fell from the aerie cliff, but one talon grasped the smooth stone, cutting inch-deep furrows – an alien movement that no _true_ gryphon should have been able to muster.

__

Just a little more…!

Kelvren turned with practiced swiftness, arching a talon just as the dark thing arched his own to grasp the cliff. They met and deflected, and though one was not meant for striking they both inflicted damage. Kelvren hissed and withdrew his talon, only to switch to usage of the other. The dark thing screeched again, and looked at Kelvren with bloodshot eyes, which were both pleading and emotionless.

Kelvren felt a heartbeat of sympathy – a _heartbeat_, and most likely simply because of the dark thing's chosen image. Then he felt the anger that had been suppressed within him from before, saw again the poor mangled body of the scout, and raised his talons.

"_Thisss_…! _Thisss_ is forrr the Tayledrasss ssscout, who _you werrre fool to everrr take asss prrrey-!"_ Kelvren screamed, clacking his beak together to end the last word that made a sharp crack like two rocks slamming together.

And he brought his knife-sharp talons down on the dark thing's, who gave a pain-filled screech as the weapons made a clean swipe through his arm. And he fell, stump of an arm starting to bleed violently, the remaining talon slashing uselessly at the air, wings flapping…

Kelvren watched as the dark thing fell from the cliff and into the forest, rustling the bushes, a loud _crack_ resounding from the darkness. The dark thing was dead.

Something whimpered behind the gryphon, and he turned to see the three gryphlets huddled together, their outlines just visible in the cave. Kelvren softened, his wrath draining quickly from his body at the sight of their helplessness and fear.

He had saved them. Thanks to…who? He remembered the dream, the odd distortions in his body and perspective and thoughts…and pushed them away to think about later.

"Come, little onesss…you arrre sssafe now. Let'sss find yourrr parrrentsss, ssshall we?"

~

:_Uh-oh.:_

Snowsong winced. Those two syllables could only mean one thing, especially from Kestri.

:_Uh-oh,_: Kestri repeated again, flatly, as if she was ordering Snowsong to ask her what was wrong.

:_What's wrong?:_ Snowsong replied.

:_Snake-dogs. Coming,:_ Kestri said urgently. Snowsong's heart skipped a beat. Snake-dogs…_Kestri-speak for wyrsa!_

:_Kestri, scout the area! Safe spot!:_ Snowsong called as he dug his knees into Kyrrith's side to signal his mount to quicken. Kestri gave a mental agreement and soared out of view.

Dawnshadow stirred behind him – she had fallen asleep.

"Hmm…what?" she moaned sleepily. She yawned, brow furrowing, and then said, "He's a Companion. If you want him to hurry up, tell him so."

"_Wyrsa!_" Snowsong shouted in reply. Kyrrith whinnied in surprise and broke out of his rather drowsy pace into a new, fall-galloped one that sent Snowsong reeling for a moment until he caught the rhythm of the gait. And then he started to flinch as his back protested against this violent pace, but he endured it. _Anything_ was better than _wyrsa_-

"_Wyr-r-r-sa_?" Dawnshadow echoed, her voice bouncing as Kyrrith hastened, risking a glance back and then hurrying further again. "Wha-at ar-re th-th-those?"

:_You'll find out sooner or later!:_ Snowsong responded via Mindspeech, leaning into Kyrrith's gait and shaking the reins again. Kyrrith snorted indignantly, though his speed increased considerably.

And now they came into view – a pack of _wyrsa_, tongues hanging out of their mouths as they hastened to capture their prey, their scaled skin giving off a dull luster as their pursued, reptilian greyhound-shaped heads pointed forward and upper maw bared, revealing very sharp – and very blood-stained – teeth. Their sulfurous eyes gleamed wickedly, watching their fleeing quarry.

:_That…?:_ Dawnshadow queried fearfully.

:_Yes.:_

:_I do not think I would like to pick a fight with them,: _Dawnshadow said seriously, her hold tightening on Snowsong's waist.

:_No, you would not,:_ Snowsong replied dryly. :_They're viper-greyhound hybrids that have poisonous claws, and they're never caught by the same trick twice. Along with that, they'll chase their prey until their dead, and if you kill or injure one then you've acquired yourself a life-long enemy.:_

:Then I guess that we would not do well to negotiate…?:

:You're joking, right?:

:_Snowsong, Snowsong!:_ Kestri called, coming back into view and hovering in the sky. :_Ahead, forest, right – puddles, past puddles, hole in cliff, big!:_

:Can Kyrrith fit? How high?:

:Climb path, then hole in cliff,: Kestri explained. :_Then break tree, block way! Maybe kill!:_

:Good job, Kestri!: Snowsong said gratefully, and she agreed before swooping away, presumably to the place she had told her bondmate of.

:_Alright,:_ Snowsong said, speaking to both Dawnshadow and Kyrrith though the latter would most likely not reply. :_Kestri said that there's a hole in some sort of cliff to the right – yes, turn right here, and through the forest, and past the puddles of water, up the road and then we tip over a tree and try to kill one while we're at it!:_

While he was speaking, Kyrrith had made the turn and was shoving through the foliage with uncanny accuracy. His hooves made splashing sounds as they tapped into the water puddles, and their captor's howls and raspy bays echoed behind them, amplified by the forest's vastness.

:_There!_: Snowsong called out unnecessarily, pointing to a large boulder that looked suspiciously like a mountain. There was indeed a rather worn pathway leading up, where the tiniest sliver of blackness augmented as they grew closer.

Something swooped past speedily – Kestri, passing by as if to assure the trio that they were going the right way.

:_Umm…:_ Dawnshadow said hesitantly, looking behind them. :_Both Kyrrith and I are inclined to wonder how those puddles of water got here if there was no rain in this area.:_

:What do you mean?: Snowsong asked. :_How would you know there was no rain here?:_

:Because Kyrrith came past this road – or at least, the one by here – while he was coming to Chose me, and that was only a while ago,: Dawnshadow answered. :_And if there _was_ rain, then there would be water in other places besides only this place.:_

Snowsong paused in contemplative silence. :_You have a point_,: he admitted finally, while Kyrrith neared the cliff and reared, clearly ordering them to dismount. :_But then how would all this water-?:_

BOOM.

Snowsong, Dawnshadow, Kyrrith, and the pack of _wyrsa_ stilled at the loud noise that shook the ground and sent tremors of sound that stilled their hearts.

__

BOOM.

:You know, on second thought, I don't think I want to know how all that water got there,: Snowsong said, gulping.

:_I second,:_ Dawnshadow agreed. There was a flit of movement above, and her head turned with inhuman speed to meet it. Snowsong's head turned to see what she had done to make so sudden a movement, but when he sent an inquiry she didn't reply…just stared into the canopy, pupils dilated, mouth hanging slightly open in what seemed to be stunned passiveness.

The _wyrsa_ then crashed through the foliage, starting their barks again at the absence of the tremors, their poisonous glares making Snowsong step back into Kyrrith's also still form. Snowsong looked back at the Companion; he too was staring avidly above, with an intent that made the ex-scout shudder.

Then an arrow of ice pierced through the canopy, splitting into two and engulfing three _wyrsa_ in a sickening _crack_ that drowned out any whimpers they would have given off at their departure of life. The rest of the pack watched this, astonished, while the arrow chewed up its prey and gulped, looking back down for more. At least a third of the pack started barking and snarled, but the rest were frozen, their mouths slightly agape as they too were swallowed.

And then Snowsong, his wits returning, realized just what that icy arrow was, and why Dawnshadow and Kyrrith were so oddly motionless, and the answer to his question of the origin of the water puddles.

The arrow was the head of a colddrake, the passiveness of his friends were brought upon them when they had gazed into the hypnotic amethyst oculars of the malicious monster, and the water puddles…weren't exactly water.

All this came to realization just as the last of the _wyrsa_ were eaten, and the colddrake turned to face the remaining visible prey.

Snowsong looked back, compelled – and was caught by lavender eyes, deep and beckoning and comforting, gently drawing him from awareness…there was nothing that mattered anymore, nothing that he would ever need except for that wonderful, tranquil gaze…


	7. To the Rescue

Things to know before reading:

--More new characters. Yay!

--In case you were wondering (*cough* Yue-chan *cough*), 'Kismet' means 'Fate' or 'Destiny'. Therefore, the title is something like Destiny of a Changechild, Fate of a Changechild. Wheee.

****

Kismet of a Changechild

Chapter VII

By Aura Kage

Too fast, too much! The little kestrel flared her wings and landed on the branch, folding them and letting her head bow as she gasped for breath. Too much flying for one day…from now on, she would ride on Snowsong's glove or Kyrrith's head. Anything to spare her poor wings.

She waited for Snowsong's call as she recovered, knowing that he would ask for some help from her again, like he always did. It was inevitable; he needed his bird. Without her, he would curl up and die – she was positive of that much.

So Kestri waited…and didn't realize just how long she had been waiting until she realized that she was boredly preening her wing. With a confused screech, she spread her wings again and took off, towards the hole in the cliff that she had pointed out to Snowsong earlier. _What_ could take him so long to ask for her help? They haven't killed all the _wyrsa_ _already_, could they? Didn't they need her, their sky-eyes, to spot for something?

She swooped over the spot, wondering where they were. She couldn't have _lost_ them…could she? No – they had been right _here_ she had been sure of it; there was even the top of the cliff right there, right next to-

A massive crouching blue creature, who was raising its head and chewing slowly on several limp black bodies, the sound of their bones crunching making Kestri almost dizzy, making her feel as if they were her own. But she soon regained her strength…and with them her wits, and a bit of memory at the name of this monstrous creature: _Colddrake!_

What else? There was something about them, something she learned somehow so very long ago…well, colddrake. Cold was freeze; drake was dragon…freeze was…ice? Ice-dragon! Could they breathe ice? Was that possible? No…but ice-

__

Ice – eyes!

Ice-Eyes! Freezing eyes!

Don't look!

Chirping triumphantly at her remembrance, Kestri flared her wings and hovered in place, watching the colddrake and making sure that her dark eyes fell only on the creature's neck, safely away from its eyes but close to its head. Then again, if he moved his head just a bit, he could probably catch the kestrel…

…But why would he look here? As far as the _huge_ thing was concerned, Kestri was no more than a bug buzzing around his enormous ear…

…so how was something like _that_ supposed to save Snowsong?

:_Nooo…_: Kestri moaned, feathers fluffing in anguish. :_Noo…SNOWSONG! Come back! Not safe! Please come…:_

But the bondmate wasn't replying…apparently, he was caught within the gaze, and Kestri's chirping in the back of his mind wasn't strong enough to bring him out of his stupor.

:_Can't help…:_ Kestri moaned to herself, watching the colddrake spit out bones like brittle ivory saliva. His head dipped down again, to eat more of his catch. :_Nooo…!:_

Slate blue wings flapping open and lifting the diminutive bondbird into the sky, Kestri caught altitude as fast as she could and dove, wind whipping against her feathers and threatening to shove her off course. But she wasn't aiming at the colddrake-

:_If I can't protect you, then I will die with you…:_

~

"This place is so _empty_," Derik complained to his Companion, releasing the reins and folding his arms behind his head, frowning disgustedly. "I don't see how there could be danger _anywhere_ here."

:_You told me your Foresight saw that something horrible was going to happen here_,: Ranaena, his Companion, reminded gently. :_So here we are. Maybe it's just a band of looters – that way, we won't have to do much work. Just get some help over from Haven.::_

Chosen and Companion were plodding languidly through a dusty road, Ranaena casually 'dressed' and Derik wearing his own 'casual' Whites (meaning, a shirt and pants and…just well, y'know, casual. If they don't give those out at the Collegium, pretend he bought it somewhere, 'kei? ^-^;;), and a crimson strip of fabric around his forehead.

"Yeah, well, Haven's so _far_ from here. Two days travel, right?" Derik argued. "It would take just as long to get supplies."

:_But at least the poor village would be getting some help, Chosen,:_ Ranaena chided. :_Besides, it's your _duty_ to help these people. You're a Herald – must I remind you of that again?:_

"Duty, duty, duty. Is that all that matters to me now? Is _that_ going to be my first priority until I die?"

:_Not unless I repudiate you.:_

"Like you're ever going to do that," Derik said, grinning and rubbing his hand against the side of her neck affectionately – just in case. "Besides, you have to admit – there's _nothing_ threatening-"

:_FEAR! ANGUISH! ANGER!:_

Ranaena paused her slow pace, and Derik sat up and snatched the reins.

:_Once an idiot, always an idiot,:_ Ranaena said sweetly, before plunging into a full gallop while Derik yelped and fought for balance on the saddle.

:_Sheesh, can't you take a joke?:_ Derik replied hotly. :_Couldn't you tell I was joking?:_

Ranaena gave the slightest snort and raced through the road, mane tossing elegantly. :_Can you tell where the trouble is?:_ she asked, changing the subject.

:_Yeah – well, kind of. Just a little bit further, I think, and to the left-:_

:What's the matter with you? Don't you have Farsight?:

:Well, when you put it that_ way…:_ Derik lifted his head and looked around, vision amplified. :_See – it _is_ a little bit farther and to the left. I _told_ you so-:_

:_Will ever you stop your infernal sarcasm or whatever it is and just be _serious_ for once?:_ Ranaena growled as she galloped to the map of verbal directions.

:_Um…no. But that's alright, because if I'm correct – and I _am_, mind you – then the trouble should be right…uh-oh.:_ Derik's hold tightened on his reins and he drew them back, nearly leaning off his mount. But he didn't need to, for Ranaena had paused herself – the massive icy frame could not be mistaken for anything else out in these lands.

:_That isn't a…:_

:_Yep, it's a colddrake all right,:_ Derik said dazedly, though still managing somehow to sustain his rather odd sense of humor. :_And it's…_gods, _it's HUGE!:_

:Of course it is. Any idea as to how we're going to defeat it? Because your Gifts aren't very good for battling.:

:Well excuse me for having Foresight, Farsight, and Fetching as my gifts!: Drek snapped.

:_You are excused. It doesn't help any that your Mindspeaking is weak, but if you can spot the victims with Farsight could you maybe Fetch them here?:_ Ranaena suggested.

:_Yeah, I probably could. You know, that one voice earlier stopped – you think that she's already…?:_

:Don't even suggest it,: Ranaena said dangerously. :_Don't. I'm warning you.:_

:Okay, okay! Warn heard. Now let's just get a little closer…: Derik said, bouncing the reins. Ranaena moved forward, though reluctantly. Derik invoked his Farsight and craned his head around, trying to see past the foliage in the forest and seeing only slight traces of blue.

:_I'm afraid to get closer, Chosen. Colddrakes sense their prey because they can feel vibrations in the ground – this one must be terribly young for us to even get this near undetected,:_ Ranaena quirked, stopping.

__

:Well, how are we supposed to be getting closer, then?:

:I don't know. But think…someone's life could be in danger,: Ranaena said. She sounded remarkably calm about it all. Derik was panicking – but no one could shove him into looking it.

:_I'm thinking, I'm thinking…:_ Derik groaned, hands grasping at the sides of his head in frustration. Colddrake! _Why_ couldn't the danger have been looters? WHY? Did the gods have something against him?

:_Wait…terribly young, you said?:_ Derik said suddenly, remembering something…from where he got it, he couldn't tell – but it was something about noses.

:_That won't work, sweet. You don't have any long-range weaponry,:_ Ranaena reminded him.

:_Stop calling me 'sweet.' What do you think I am, a stallion?:_ Derik snapped. :_Well, if hitting him on the muzzle won't help, then I'm suggesting that you wake whoever-it-is out there with a nice big shout.:_

:Bespeaking? You must be using your humor again.:

:I'm not. And if it will save lives, then…: Derik gave a mental shrug, greatly enjoying where this conversation was going. :_Well, remember the duty. The duty for the good of Valdemar!:_

:Don't mock me. All right, I'll wake them up…but it's going to be loud_, mind you. Brace thyself, Chosen.:_

~

__

:WAKE UP!:

"Ahh!" Dawnshadow felt her body tremor, her heart suddenly starting to beat faster than usual. "Who – what?"

Above her, the poised toothy maw of a colddrake hung over, breathing disturbingly warm air in her face and making her breathless for a while. She felt herself grow weak, and the colddrake raised his head in surprise. Snowsong grabbed her arm and steadied her, while Kestri sputtered a chirp rather confusedly and looked about.

:_Who-:_ an unfamiliar voice started. Snowsong jumped in surprise, and Dawnshadow felt Kyrrith give himself a mental slap – he had accidentally Bespoke.

:Kyrrith?! _Is that you?:_ Ranaena said in surprise, and everyone in the clearing started at the new, feminine voice that so obviously did not belong to Dawnshadow or Kestri. :_Gods! Is that truly you? Have you Chosen?:_

Meanwhile, the colddrake began to shake his head confusedly – the voices in his head were baffling him (lol, sounds like he's gone insane…sorry, couldn't help mentioning that). He snorted, the sound impossible loud, and his feet stomped irritably against the ground, tossing clouds of dust.

Dawnshadow looked at the colddrake in fear, and stepped back a little as soon as she had stood up.

:_Em…sorry, ladylove, but we're going to have to break up this little reunion,:_ a new, male voice interrupted. :_Hey! Whoever's in that forest, well, I'm Syrkaderik – yes, I know, odd name, but just call me Derik. And…you better get out of there quick, because in case you haven't noticed, there's a colddrake in there.:_

:As if we couldn't figure out ourselves,: Kyrrith snorted to Dawnshadow privately, stumbling to gain his footage. The colddrake, starting to realize what was happening, gave a low growl that resounded venomously from his throat and snapped, trying unsuccessfully to get a good look at his prey, head dodging the interfering foliage. Kestri leaped onto Snowsong's outstretched hand and stayed silent, which was new for her, though she flapped her wings to gain equilibrium while Snowsong mounted Kyrrith, behind Dawnshadow.

:_Out! Out! Out!:_ Syrkaderik prompted, his voice containing obvious tones of urgency. :_Out! If Haven finds out I let a premature Herald die, they're going to kill me! Well, if this colddrake doesn't first.:_

Dawnshadow giggled, but her chuckles stopped when Kyrrith lurched forward. The colddrake, sensing his prey's escape, snarled and roared.

Kyrrith gave a un-Companionlike whinny and burst into a gallop, nearly throwing off his riders. Dawnshadow felt herself tense, muscles tightening, sharpened fingernails digging into the open flesh of her palm, short 'fur' rising on end. Her _mind_ even seemed to tense – it seemed to wriggle in a bound about her thoughts, causing her to give a mew of dismay and pain that was both physical and emotional-

The colddrake yelped out another roar, though this one was of surprise, and a ring of fire blossomed around him, rising like a crimson veil, licking and biting at the exposed tree trunks and dry leaves. The fire bellowed far louder than anything that Dawnshadow had ever heard; Kyrrith winced visibly, his pace dented. Snowsong gasped behind the Changechild and Kestri flung herself into the air, rising until she was no more than a dot in the sky. Behind the fleeing group, burning foliage crackled, and a trunk that lay across the colddrake's domain weakened and fell…the colddrake screamed in pain and rage as the trunk slammed him sideways, right into the inferno that rapidly grew as it was fed by his loricate flesh. The colddrake continued screaming and lashed out, trying to struggle out; but the trunk held him down, though it was rapidly turning to ashes.

Just as Kyrrith leaped into the road, one last piercing scream of agony emitted from the forest, and the not-so-pleasant fragrance of flamed colddrake wafted from the forest, which continued to burn.

"Oh, _no_," Derik moaned, hand slapping his forehead. "To all seven hells with you immature Heralds…how are we going to stop _this?_"

Dawnshadow whimpered and clung to Kyrrith's neck, black hair falling over her face and obscuring her true image from the Herald's view. Snowsong bit his lip as a thick plume of smoke began to rise from the forest, accompanied by a quivering flock of shrieking birds, their erratic calls clashing dreadfully.

"Well, nothing to do about it now," Derik answered himself, seeing he was going to get no answer. He whipped the reins, and Ranaena snorted and turned belatedly, reminding her Chosen that she was _not_ a mere horse. "Sorry, sweet. Let's go get help…though how we're going to be able to put this out is a mystery to me. Say, Ranaena, there isn't anything around here like a village that's going to be threatened by this, is there…?"

Pause.

"Nope, didn't think so. Yeah, this forest's too small to be charted, you're right…so I guess we should let it burn then. What? No? Rae, it's _not_ going to be a problem," Derik argued to his Companion. "It'll just burn itself out, and you said so yourself, there's nothing around here for maybe five candlemarks. Okay, fine, if _you_ want to put out the stupid fire, then give me some way that we can do it, all right? No, we're not-"

"Um…excuse me?" Snowsong said timidly, head swiveling to keep his gaze on the Herald as Kyrrith turned and trotted near. Syrkaderik stared at him, as if noticing him for the first time.

"You're Tayledras," he said, mouth dropping. "But _you_ can't be a newly Chosen…?"

"No, I'm not. She is," Snowsong said, gesturing at Dawnshadow. "But, if you don't mind…she needs to get to Haven now, not listen to you talk…"

"You're right, of course," Derik said. He gave Ranaena a triumphant grin. "See? She needs to get going. Not be held back to put out a fire. Oh, but _Rrraaaeee…_"

There was a moment of Mindspoken debate between the pair, in which they both glared at each other – well, as best as an equine look-a-like _could_ glare. Finally, Derik sighed.

"Well, let's go with you, then," he said reluctantly. "I'm going to ride you off to the nearest village…that should be [insert name of village here]. Just to make sure you don't get into trouble…apparently, you're a Firestarter, girl, and that gift isn't best untrained and loose. My Foresight said there would be a lot more trouble than a little colddrake…by the way, if I could have the pleasure of having your names…"

:_He sure talks a _lot,: Dawnshadow told Kyrrith, who bobbed his head in a nod.

"I'm Snowsong k'Vala, and this is Dawnshadow…"

"_She_'s Tay-?"

"No, she's…well…" Snowsong hesitated, and his arm lifted abruptly from its relaxed pose at his side to provide a perch for his bondbird, who landed in it a heartbeat later. "She's…"

"What? _What_ is she? K'Sheyna? K'Leshya? K'Treva?" Derik prompted, looking intrigued.

"Changechild, Herald Syr…kah-dare-ik, sir," Dawnshadow spoke up quietly, lifting her head and sweeping her dark hair to the side with a dark-furred arm. Her pupils contracted to accommodate the change of light, and she saw that Derik, after taking a good look at her, had slapped his forehead again. And again. And again. And again, and again, and again…

"Oohhh…_dammit_, Raaeee!" Derik cried, throwing his arms to the sky as if in desperation. "_Gods!_ What is it? _Why_?! Have I been bad or something?! Whhyyy…"

~

"So, Dawnie, that's all you can remember, eh?" Derik said cheerfully as he trotted – well, technically, _Ranaena_ trotted – beside the Tayledras ex-scout and Changechild. "So here we are, then…an ex-scout who got attacked by a who-knows-what and ran away from his k-whatever, and a Changechild with a Tayledras name who doesn't remember who exactly she is, who can't ride for the life of her, spooked easily, and a Firestarter." He shook his head pitifully. "This world…what is it coming to?"

In the single candlemark that Dawnshadow and Snowsong had been accompanied by Derik, he had somehow coaxed them into telling him their story – starting from the day when Snowsong had stumbled upon Dawnshadow in the forest, which didn't seem so long ago. Snowsong was still confused about that…maybe it was because Derik was such a likable, warm person, and he wasn't used to outgoing people.

But also so _talkative_ and…odd. His humor was hard to grasp, and even though half of what he said was either sarcastic or heavily exaggerated (Snowsong couldn't tell), he was still likable. He had grasped Dawnshadow's form easy enough (after asking the gods for the umpteenth time just _why_ they loved to victimize him), and was now escorting the four, like he had said earlier.

But he was so _loud._

"Hmph. Well, you're going to love it at the Collegium, Dawnie," Derik said conversationally, hands behind his head. "The greatest place…well, if you don't get killed by Kero or Alberich first, that is. But don't worry" – Derik winked and grinned at the Changechild, who smiled faintly back – "that only very rarely happens.

"And what about you, Snowy? Whatcha going to do when kitty-girl goes away?"

"Well…I was thinking that _maybe_ the Collegium could use some help…maybe," Snowsong said hesitantly. The question had, in fact, been on his mind for quite a while…just what _was_ he going to do when this was through.

"Huh," Derik replied simply, looking over at the pair on the Companion. Snowsong – ex-scout who couldn't go back to his tribe or whatever the Tayledras called it, because he was traumatized by that shadow and was good for nothing else. He would not have very much of a life after Dawnie left. But then again, if he stayed at the Collegium…the poor kid was thirteen, for crying out loud! And with no Mage-Gift…he was going to be as useless in the Collegium as he would be back home. But Dawnie seemed to be his only friend. "Well, we'll just have to see how it turns out, then."

Snowsong smiled, relieved, and Derik felt his insides twist.

:_Everything will work out _fine,: Rae assured, before turning back to her conversation with Kyrrith.

:_I hope so,:_ Derik sighed. :_I really, _really_ hope so.:_

~

"I rrreally, _rrreally_ hope ssso," Kelvren told Nightwind, looked flustered. He had found the gryphlets' parents – they were both in the usual hunting grounds, sprawled on the ground and slashed to ribbons, their innards splattered over the trees and foliage like the work of a mad artist. It had made even Kelvren sick, and Keisha had fled the scene holding her mouth. Nightwind and Darian had only stood as passively and inexpressive as Kelvren, then quietly left.

"Everything will work out _fine_," Nightwind assured the gryphon, patting his crest. Behind her, a _thump_ on the wooden door indicated that the three gryphlets were still lively in their temporary room. Nightwind flinched, and a series of high-pitched giggles emitted from the room.

"I'm not _rrready_ to be a parrrrent," Kelvren whined, laying down and putting his paws over his head. "I don't _want_ to watch them. You have to find ssssomeone else!"

Kirevan, Sakira, and Evah, the three gryphlets that Kel had saved from the gryphon-lookalike, were now orphans and needed homes. No volunteers…yet. It was only a few candlemarks since they had found the littered remains of the two gryphons, Ledona and Karazu…most of the gryphons probably weren't even up yet. But, if there _were_ no volunteers…

"Don't worry, Kel. The maternal instinct should come in any moment now," Nightwind said, turning and grinning at her chopped herbs.

"That isss not even _funny_," Kelvren growled. "I ssstill have a _life_ ahead of me! It cannot be ended _now!"_

"Not that much of a life, vain one."

"_Sssstop making jokesss!_" Kelvren cried, sounding anguished. "Oh, _godsss…pleassse _let therrre be sssomeone who wissshesss thrrree new gryphletsss in theirrr aerrrie!"

"Oh, don't worry. There should be someone who wants them," Nightwind said dryly. "They're very lovable."

Just as she finished, another gryphlet headbutted into the door, causing another fit of shrieky giggling.

"Unless the pair that wants to take them in would rather start their own family by themselves," Nightwind mused, and Kel moaned.

"_Pleassse_, Nightwind!"

"I'll stop, I'll stop," Nightwind said, smiling as she swept the herbs into a bowl and began to mash them. Kelvren sighed, and the trondi'irn heard scrabbling against the wooden floor as the gryphon stood.

"Well, might asss well get sssome food," he muttered, more to himself than to Nightwind.

"Oh, good. Get some for the gryphlets too," Nightwind said absentmindedly. The gryphon snorted what Nightwind suspected was an agreement, and she continued, smiling acidly. "You should start getting use to it."

She ducked as the broken tree branch launched into the room, and snickered as the gryphon cried out again.


	8. Into Rethwellan!

Things to know before reading:

--First off, I'd like to say a special thanks to YfandesV@aol.com…my first ever reviewer on this ficcy via e-mail. Thanks so much! I know a mere 'thanks' is really not like giving you the whole _Heralds of Valdemar_ series (if you don't own it already) for free, but…thanks. ^-^

--To the Flamers: why bother reviewing a story that you so obviously dislike, just to tell someone that you dislike their work? I mean, seriously – if you don't like someone's fic, then why are you even going to waste time reviewing it anyway? And to anyone flamed…don't worry, and don't let anyone discourage you from doing _anything_, or else you'll be doing exactly what a Flamer wants. Yeah. (*turns off her sound-like-an-adult voice box*)

--In the last chapter, before it was edited, there was much interfering into the story…I think I fixed most of that, but I'm sorry if it was still so disruptive. ^~^()

****

Kismet of a Changechild

Chapter IIX

By Aura Kage

"Hmph. This is going to be a problem, then, en't it." Derik ran his tongue over his lips and looked at Dawnshadow with a tilted frown, trying to figure out how to smuggle her into the village without getting the poor soon-to-be Herald stoned to death, mistaken for a demon or other satanic monster.

He sighed and rummaged about in his saddlebags, finally lifting out a large, dark blanket and showing it to her. "If you put this over your head and pretend it's a cloak, then _maybe_ someone'll buy it. And…and the story can be that you're trying to protect yourself from the evil spirits, and the only way to do so is to cover yourself entirely."

He flung the blanket over the Changechild, and she struggled underneath it for a while before lifting it just over her face. From underneath, two orbs of bright acid green flashed and peered confusedly at the ex-scout and Herald. Derik shuddered and collapsed the dark blanket over the Changechild's reflective optics.

"Cateyes, could you walk blind through this place?" Derik asked. "Dammit, those eyes look _big_…"

"I think so. If I can hear," Dawnshadow said hesitantly, the makeshift cloak bobbing as she nodded.

"Well, you can hear," Derik said curtly, turning. His enormous white cape fluttered behind him like a wing – the Herald had changed to full, formal Whites for this trip. Just in case. "Better than I can, I think. Snowy-"

"Snowsong," the Tayledras interrupted.

"Right. Snowsong, I think you'll be fine…though keep your bondbird sky-high, alright? We don't want anyone thinking…something we don't want them to think," Derik said.

:_Pfft. You need to expand your vocabulary,:_ Ranaena snorted in his mind.

:_Be quiet. I'm trying a hard as I can with these two barely-fledged behind me. Besides…this isn't Valdemar, sweet. We're just entering Rethwellan, and I want to make a good impression on the village just past the gates.:_

:Then why are you wearing your Whites? It won't matter here.:

:Neither would my duty to Valdemar, but I had to sustain it anyway,: Derik replied lightly. :_Besides, this will at least tell everyone I have some type of power, and that I'm not to mess with.:_

:Well, yes. But you'll have to convince everyone else that the two behind you aren't to be messed with either,: Ranaena said, tossing her head in a gesture at Dawnshadow and Snowsong. He was helping her with the blanket, making it look more convincing, and she had her arms stiff at each side while taking a few experimental steps forward, trying to walk without seeing. All in all, they looked like two playmates having a good time…not very threatening at all.

:_Wish I had the Mage-Gift,:_ Derik sighed. :_Well, nothing for those two. I'll just have to ward everyone off.:_

:Good. Kyrrith says that now's the best time to go, this early in the morning, because hopefully no one will be that awake to notice Dawnshadow and Snowsong,: Rae conveyed, raising her head and trotting by Derik. He mounted, and she lifted her head while trotting forward a few paces.

:_What are you doing?: _Derik inquired, turning and watching Rae's tail bob, making the ivory hairs gleam in the dawning sunlight.

__

:Umm…just…: Rae trailed off uncomfortably.

:_You're flirting, aren't you?:_ Derik said mischievously after a moment's pause. :_With Kyrrith. You really like him, don't you?:_

:I…: Rae stuttered again. Derik grinned – Companions never lied. Too bad for her.

:_Ooohh…my little _baby's_ growing up!:_

:Be quiet,: Ranaena snapped, jerking forward suddenly and making Derik lurch. He fumbled for his reins and almost fell.

"Ready yet?" Derik called out to the two behind him, hoping they didn't see him stumble.

"Almost…Herald Syrkaderik, I cannot walk very well," Dawnshadow admitted. "I might stumble."

"Well, no good, then. Snowy, could you-"

"Snowsong!"

"Alright! _Snowsong_, could you direct Cateyes with your Mindspeaking? You _can_ Mindspeak, right?" Derik asked. Snowsong muttered something under his breath, which Derik took for assent.

:_Derik…Dawnshadow can ride Kyrrith, remember?:_ Rae said in the back of his mind.

"Yeah, she _can_ ride him, can't he," Derik said, seeming to the two to be thinking aloud. "But you know…I'd rather not that she ride him. If she somehow gets uncovered and people find out that she's a Changechild, well…she'll be damn obvious on a horse, if you get what I mean."

"Are you addressing me, Snowsong, or Ranaena?" Dawnshadow asked, confused.

"All three. Snowy, you're-"

"_Snowsong!_"

"Alright, already! _Snowsong,_ _you're_ going to ride Kyrrith, because when people see you on him, they're going to automatically assume that you're his Chosen. You will guide Dawnshadow – or she can hold onto Kyrrith's tail, I don't care – through the city. Could you ask Kestri to be the sky-eyes for us? That'll be helpful. And if _anything_ happens, _anything_, then I'll tell you where to go…and you _better_ listen to me, you two, because this could be life and death."

:_Um…aren't you being a little too dramatic about this?:_

:I want this to be interesting, I want those two to take it seriously,: Derik explained, hiding a smile as he turned. Snowsong and Dawnshadow were staring at him from behind, and as the Herald and Ranaena trotted forward Snowsong scrambled into Kyrrith's saddle and Dawnshadow lifted the 'cloak' slightly to see where her Companion was; she grabbed Kyrrith's tail with an urgency forced upon her by the Herald.

:_Well, it's working.:_

:I know!: Derik said resiliently.

The group trotted out towards Rethwellan's gates as Snowsong informed Kestri of her temporary job. She gave mental assent and gained altitude…falcon's eyes saw all, even at the greatest heights.

But even at the greatest heights, fleeting shadows darting through unlit lands are missed.

~

"Thank the _godsss_," Kelvren sighed, following Nightwind, twitching his tail to keep the three gryphlets interested behind him and to stop them from wandering off. Though their claws were extended to try and snatch the fluffy tailtuft of the gryphon, they always missed and tumbled over each other in their determination to rip off Kel's tail. "I thought forrr a moment therrre that _I_ would have to…"

"Yes, I know," Nightwind said, rolling her eyes. "I know. You thought you might become father to gryphlets you didn't even sire…which would take out most of the fun."

"Hmph. Well, I'm glad that Rrrrelina and Korrrrorrrru decided to take them," Kelvren said tartly. "Korrr isss too old to sirrre anyway, and Rrrrelina wissshed cubsss. It worrrksss perrrfectly."

"I suppose," Nightwind said, looking behind to make sure the three were still following. "But what if Kororu and Relina die? Then what?"

"Then we sssshall trrry to find Kirrrevan, Ssssakirrra, and Evah homesss again. It will not be harrrd," Kelvren added, mostly for his own benefit.

"Is that an assumption, or a proof?"

"I do not know. I do not carrre. Rrrright now, I wisssh only to rrrrid myssself of thessse insssufferrrable thingsss that I cannot kill."

Kelvren winced visibly as Kirevan ripped a clump of hair from his tail; the three started their high-pitched giggling at this, making Nightwind place her hands over her ears and flinch, quickening her pace.

"Such a bloodthirsty gryphon! But I think I may agree with you, this time," Nightwind said, her voice rising to overcome the gryphlets. "As much as they are innocent and sweet, I'd rather not take them in as my own."

"Well, Rrrrelina and Korrrrorrrru wisssh to. Sssso let'sss jussst hurrry and give them alrrready, beforre I…errr…_accssidentally_ morrrtally injurrrre one," Kelvren said, his voice lowering dangerously as he hurried towards the expectant pair's aerie.

~

A/N: Epps…I think that's it for k'Vala and the rest of the Tayledras. I continued them because I needed to add the part where the odd wannabe-gryphon attacks, and I guess the gryphlets are a discontinued idea, and an added drama that wasn't very…interesting. Unless I want to do some more fun writing stuffs with them later…. So say bye-bye, now! The rest of this is all Dawnshadow, Snowsong, Kestri, Kyrrith, and everybody else that I decide to add. -.-;;

~

:_Talk as little as possible,:_ Derik advised Dawnshadow as they neared the gates. The guards eyed the group warily, but they drew near at Derik's prompting.

"Good morning!" Derik said cheerfully, waving and winking at the guard with the most shiny ornaments adorning his dull brown tunic. "And how do these fine sirs fare today? Good? Hah, thought so. I have Foresight, yah know." Derik tapped his index and middle fingers against the side of his head, by his right eye, for emphasis. "I guess that makes me an expert fortune-teller, yah?"

The guards exchanged glances and discreet grins, but the lead's face didn't stray from the glum frown and gray, squinted eyes.

"Yer an 'Erald, aren't yeh," the lead said gruffly, peering up at Derik suspiciously.

"Oh, yah I be! Full-fledged 'Erald an' me magic talkin' 'orse," Derik replied, copying the lead's form of talking with a flexibility of an expert. He patted the side of his Companion's head as if she was a regular horse, and she snorted and shook her head, acting it. Perhaps these guards didn't know the true nature of Companions…that could lead to _some_ sort of advantage. Maybe.

Dawnshadow snickered, but the sound was lost behind the blanket/cloak.

The lead didn't seem to notice that Derik was mocking him. "A'right…what be yer business 'ere? Aren't yeh serposed ter be in Valdemar?"

"Aye, sir," Derik said, sounding serious. "I do. But Ah've got meh sum busee-ness 'ere wit' theh new 'Erald." Derik leaned forward as if he was about to tell the lead something secret, and he leaned forward as well. "Yah see, sir, he's a bit o' a…err…dark in the attic, if yeh git what Ah mean."

Snowsong glared, as the whisper was not meant to be inaudible, and his cheeks stained an angry red. Dawnshadow started to giggle louder, calling attention to herself though the sounds were muffled.

"Who _she_ beh?" the lead said suspiciously, determining Dawnshadow's gender by the soprano tones in her laugh. "She kint beh a 'Erald too…? Only two 'orses 'ere…"

"Nay!" Derik said, shocked, as if the lead had just verbally wounded him. "Nay, nay, nay, sir!"

:_Keep that naying up and you're going to look as horsey as I do,:_ Kyrrith whispered privately to Dawnshadow, making her laugh all the more. Kyrrith gave a mental grin. :_And remember, Companions can't lie…:_

:_Hurry, hurry, give me an excuse!:_ Derik said privately to Ranaena.

:_Um, um, um…Dawnshadow is…oh, I don't know! Stick with the old story about the holy woman!:_

"She be a _'oly woman!_" Derik exclaimed, arms waving to try and explain the extent of what he meant. "She be…ridden wit' evil, _evil_ spirits! She be their food of choice! Tha's why she be dressed in tha' there cloak…to protect 'erself. We be escortin' her – dunt worry, everyone'll beh safe from 'er contamination."

"Eehhh…" the lead said, trailing off, watching Dawnshadow apprehensively. Evidently, he was not convinced that Dawnshadow would not spread her taint.

:_Umm…Chosen…?:_ Ranaena perked at the back of the Herald's mind.

:_What?:_

:How can a holy woman be ridden with evil spirits?:

:…:

"Well…I serpose yer allowed in, then," the lead guard said reluctantly, turning aside and gesturing to the guards behind him. They immediately perked to attention – they were half-asleep at this early hour – and pulled back the doors to the gates-city.

Derik tipped a nonexistent hat on his head respectfully to the lead guard and jiggled the reins, signaling his 'horse' to walk into the gates. Rae snorted and shook her head – exactly as a true horse would – and trotted despondently into the city, as if she would rather die.

Kyrrith followed her example, and Snowsong shot each of the guards a steely glare as if they had been into Derik's joke too. Dawnshadow hobbled behind Kyrrith as quickly as she could, glad that at least she could watch her feet and make sure she didn't trip over anything. She saw the abrupt change from barren ground to worn multicolored cobblestone, and stomped on it experimentally – she had never seen anything like it.

"Well, here we are," Derik said, as if making a big announcement. "Beautiful Rethwellan gates-city!"

Dawnshadow wished that she could look up, and her untrained Empathy gift conveyed this to both Snowsong and Kyrrith; to solve this, Kyrrith allowed her use of his vision. It was an odd feeling…she could just see the cobblestone, like a ghost in her 'true' vision, and see the city in her 'inner' vision. It was…entirely new, something so alien and strange and beautiful all at once that it intrigued her immediately. To an eye worn into these surroundings, it was nothing special – merely a rundown-looking city, rather dirty and worn-looking. But to Dawnshadow…

The city was so wonderfully _odd_! Strange-shaped cubes rose from the ground like bizarre square-trunked trees, and cut into the wood were windows, scant on one cube but looking at them all, windows seemed prevalent. It was like a low-altitude _ekele_ of the Tayledras…except different. Words were shoved into her mind, words that Dawnshadow knew _she_ could never have known herself – bar, inn, house, people, baker, building…

:_Thank you, Kyrrith,:_ Dawnshadow told her Companion, who only bobbed his head as a sign of hearing.

She continued to take a share of his sight, and he allowed her to do it. Snowsong was looking around as avidly as the Changechild, as intrigued and drawn into the peculiar architecture…he had never left k'Vala Vale.

Derik, meanwhile, was making observations of his own – all bad.

:_This place is made entirely of _wood,: he told Ranaena flatly. :_Scare Cateyes, and the whole place bursts into flame.:_

:Don't worry, Chosen,: Ranaena said comfortingly. :_It's still so early in the morning…anyone who would be awake at the moment will be inside, preparing for the morn.:_

Derik sighed. :_You're right, I guess.:_

:I always am.:

:No you aren't! What about Midsummer's Day, hmm?:

:Don't even get into that!: Ranaena said hotly. :_I was still a young one then, and you were still wearing Greys!:_

:_Pfft…:_

The two continued arguing – and having a lot of fun doing so – when they finally noticed that they were no longer leading anyone.

"What the-? Hey! Snowsong!" Derik called, reining Ranaena around. "_Hey!_ Where are you?"

"Over here!" Snowsong called back. Ranaena trotted quickly over to where the voice had come from, and saw that Snowsong had dismounted and was at an open booth with Dawnshadow. He was looking at a case of daggers, and a belt and sheaths for them, remembering he had never retrieved his old ones after he was attacked, and she was fingering a piece of well-woven scarlet string of yarn tenderly, making it shimmer as silver strands caught into the lantern light.

"Hey! Hey!" Derik shouted angrily, bringing Ranaena nearer. The boothkeepers, an old man and a younger one that appeared to be his son, withdrew slightly and watched the Herald. "What did I tell you about wandering off, hmm?"

"Sorry, Herald," Snowsong said sheepishly, putting the dagger down and climbing onto Kyrrith's saddle again. The Companion was staring at Ranaena, and she was looking back; they were having a conversation.

:_It's so pretty…:_ Dawnshadow murmured in the Herald's mind, her voice dazed, as if her mind was absent from her mouth.

"Well, what did I tell you two?!" Derik shouted, his voice echoing in the empty alleys and streets of the gates-city. "I _told_ you to stay behind me! What do you think I am, crazy? I do this for a _reason_, you two-"

:_Syrkaderik!:_ Ranaena shouted in his mind, interrupting his rant. :_Don't be so mean, they've never been in a place like this…look who you're talking to! They're at least seven years younger than you are, Chosen…be nice. Besides, if you scare Dawnshadow into thinking you're not really her friend…:_

Derik took a deep breath, contemplating all that his Companion was saying to him and reminding himself that she was never wrong – well, except on that Midsummer Day – and looked down at the two below him with what he hoped was a warm smile.

"Okay, look," he said, one hand reaching behind him and digging quietly into a moneysack hidden behind a saddlebag, "you two can look around here, fine. For a _candlemark_. By then, it'll be true dawn, and the city will start to wake up." Derik lifted the sack in one hand, and it jingled pleasantly. Dawnshadow immediately perked at the sound, and the tiniest slit of her eye peered avidly at the sack, which Derik was now tossing from hand to hand.

The Herald turned to the boothkeepers, and the younger one stepped forward, dark brown hair illuminated.

"Yes, sir?"

"I'd like those things…the things that those two were playing with," Derik said in a low voice, tossing the whole sack into the counter. The boothkeepers stared at the sack, then looked back up at the Herald and cautiously took the bag, as if they were afraid that he would take it back. The older boothkeeper glanced at Snowsong and Dawnshadow pointedly, and the ex-scout took the case of daggers wonderingly and obtained Dawnshadow's ball of yarn, which she snatched eagerly, 'clawed' fingers shuddering with glee as she pulled it under the blanket.

"There," Derik said, feeling both supremely proud and stupid for spending his money. "Now be good. When I call you, you'd better come, even if I have to _Fetch_ you."

Snowsong, grinning brightly, dismounted Kyrrith and took Dawnshadow's hand (which was still clutching Kyrrith's tail) and led her away. Kyrrith shook his tail, looking back at it, and walked over to stand by the Herald and his Chosen.

:_Kyrrith says that he wants to thank you for buying those for them:_ Ranaena conveyed. :_Dawnshadow – not surprisingly – is fond of string, and Snowsong lost his old daggers when he was attacked back at k'Vala Vale.:_

:You're welcome, Kyrrith,: Derik said cheerfully. He caught the gazes of the boothkeepers watching the Herald and his 'horses', and looked back at them with a shrug.

"The holy woman's blind, and the light-headed boy is her best friend," he lied casually, reining Ranaena away. "And the light-headed boy likes daggers because…uh…I don't know. Go figure for yourselves."

~

He walked into the Singing Raven, staggering, his breath trembling and raspy through his throat as if there was something wet obstructing his breathing. Several people in the inn turned to look at him strangely; others just ignored him and continued on their conversations. The odd man was dressed in full black garb, and every step he took seemed to take more and more effort. He was holding his chest, and beginning to lean forward…but he met the counter easily enough, and the waitress came forth to attend to him, though her face was twisted into one of extreme discomfort and frustration. The man was leaving a trail of reddish mud in his wake, staining the floors she had worked so hard to clean.

"May Ah help you?" she inquired, leaning heavily on the counter, one arm propped to hold her cheek and chin boredly in her palm.

"Just…" the man began, but his words were cut off by a fit of coughing. When he regained control of himself, he continued: "Just a small drink, if you please."

She frowned at him and his wheezing, but stood up and walked towards a shelf that glimmered of shiny bottles and glasses. She took a small crystal one swiftly and filled it with a garnet liquid that shimmered just as elegantly as the glass; she walked back to the man and sat it before him, extending an empty palm. He dropped several coins into it and reached for a glass; within moments he had tipped and emptied it hungrily, coughing several times as the wine was gorged. The waitress watched disgustedly, closed her palm into a tight fist around the coins, and strutted away.

The man stood up and left the Singing Raven just as discreetly as he had entered, and no one ever thought of his presence again.

~

__

[A few candlemarks after Midday, in Rethwellan]

"Okay, I know you're not a Herald yet, but this is something you absolutely _need_ to know _now_," Derik said urgently, putting his hands on Dawnshadow's shoulders and shoving her into a sitting position. She was clutching her glittery red yarnball; he yanked it out and set it to her side, and she watched it for a moment before looking back up at him confusedly, though her eyes regained their 'intelligence.' Before, they had seemed empty…entirely focused on the yarnball as she tossed it back and forth between her hands, like Derik had done with the moneysack earlier. Playing.

Snowsong was with Kestri hunting for food in the nearby forest that was large enough to be charted, not very far into Rethwellan.

"What is it, Herald Syrkaderik?" Dawnshadow asked meekly, staring up at him with inhuman eyes.

"It's called shielding," Derik said curtly, sitting down himself and crossing his legs. Dawnshadow watched the movement, interested; _her_ idea of as 'sitting' position was to have her knees forward and bent, the rest of her legs behind her, and her hands stiff in the middle. Cautiously, she attempted to sit cross-legged, and Derik watched amusedly as the Changechild tried to mimic him.

"Alright," he said as soon as she had caught the position. "Shielding. You're an almost-Herald, and Kyrrith told me that your known Gifts are a slight Fetching – he told me about your riding lessons too, and _gods_ that was funny! – and Empathy that allowed you to give off emotions like a sun, and Mindspeaking. Right?"

"Ye-"

"Right. Well, Empathy is when you give off your emotions, like what I said just before…that's why the k'Vala Tayledras were able to feel what you were feeling whenever you had a flashback. Well, it doesn't just give off fear…it gives off _all_ emotions, so you're basically sharing yourself to everyone."

"Rea-?"

"Yep, Cateyes, and you don't want that to happen…first of all, it's against the laws of Valdemar since you might accidentally use it to persuade someone, and second of all, it's just not good for you. How would you like it if I knew exactly what you felt all the time?"

"Well, I do not-"

"Exactly. So, this is what you do…well, it's hard to explain, but you _reach_ down and inside of you…to grasp a hold of your power…" Derik's voice was fading as he was swept into trance.

"How…?"

"Here…it's like this. Pretend that you have something…something strong. Look…inside for it, like you would be looking for a specific arrow…in a quiver…" Derik muttered.

Dawnshadow complied, trying to find what Derik was talking about. It took a while, but she finally found it; it was always there, always overlooked…because it had never been showed to her before. She _dipped_ a mental hand into it, felt it feel shimmery and soft, like her yarn.

"Good…" Derik murmured as Dawnshadow informed him of her discovery. "Now _withdraw_ a bit, and shape it…into a kind of shield around you…"

Kyrrith, who was watching nearby, informed Dawnshadow what a 'shield' was, and she dipped her hand into her power again and felt herself withdraw a string of it…at her bidding, it grew and thickened, and the Changechild felt a kind of giddiness in a part of her mind – string!

:_Not string, Chosen,:_ Kyrrith reminded gently. :_Power. Listen to the Herald.:_

:Okay, good…now take it, and shape it into a shield, like I said,: Derik repeating, this time talking in Mindspeech. Dawnshadow gave him assent and drew the string of power out of her, then made it flatten and thin around her, making a 'shield'. It shone iridescently in her mind's eye, like water.

:_Make it stronger, Dawnie! This isn't a game – this is a _shield_, one that has to be powerful enough to protect you,:_ Derik ordered, and Dawnshadow immediately drew more of her power and molded it into the shield, reinforcing it, strengthening it.

:_Okay, now don't be scared…:_

Suddenly, her shield felt as if a hammer was pummeling it; Dawnshadow felt her muscles tighten in response, and her mind shouted for more power, for more strength, to protect herself. The hammer blows kept coming, brutally powerful, breaking her power like a blacksmith working at cherry-red iron.

:_There's more than one way to skin a cat, if you get what I mean,:_ Derik hinted, the hammer blows increasing. :_And don't play bunny on me…if you're ever _truly_ attacked, it won't help to panic.:_

More than one way to skin a cat? What in the world…

As if a lantern had been lit, the darkness receding, Dawnshadow figured out what he meant. She withdrew some of her power and began to soften the shield, and felt the hammer sink into the elastic shield. Though it had changed its texture, its strength held – the hammer blows slowed with a few stronger hits, then stopped.

:_Nuh-uh, not done yet, Dawnie,:_ Derik said, his voice accompanied by a mental, wicked grin. :_Let's so how you can handle this…:_

So saying, an invisible, sharp force pressed against her shield, defying the elastic feel and slicing through. Panicking again, Dawnshadow realized that her power was pouring through, unleashed; she drew it back and threw it at the force, bidding the shield to freeze and stiffen. She got the impression of a sword clashing against ice; this foe quickly retreated, coming back with another – something large and smothering, that pressed against her, oblivious to the stiffness and even elastic of her shields. Biting her lip – though she didn't feel it, in the state that she was in – her mind sought quickly for a solution; and she found it almost immediately, with the memory of slipping once on the ground because she had lost her footing and because it had recently rained (though anything out of that single memory, like the setting or time, was lost to her). Quickly she shifted the texture of her shield to one of water, and the pressing force slipped away.

:_Good job,:_ Derik praised, clearly impressed. :_Let's get back to the real world, now…:_

His voice faded away, and Dawnshadow followed, feeling as if she were swimming and coming back to the surface for a breath of air. She 'emerged' into the real world dizzily, her eyes unfocused and allowing too much light – she quickly adjusted that, and Derik watched her oddly, a frown creeping along his face.

"Alright. So you've learned shielding good…well, listen – you'll have to use that technique anytime you get around _anyone_, or else your feelings will leak through, as well as _their_ feelings leaking through to _you_. _I_ always keep my shields up, and that's a good example for you to follow…now to learn how to ground and center."

"What's _that_?" Dawnshadow inquired, glad that the Herald had not interrupted her.

"It's…eh, well, you'll learn when I teach you," Derik said, scratching his head. "It's…see, it's when you feel oneness with the earth. That sounds really stupid, but that's how it feels."

"Oh, no. It makes perfect sense – I feel that when I am _just_ about the pounce on something, like that mouse that Kestri stole earlier, and it is like this…_unshakable concentration_," Dawnshadow replied, saying the words that described the feeling just as Kyrrith was telling her about them.

"Yes! That…like that," Derik said, wiggling his index finger at her. "Try and do that, and me'n Kyrrith here'll try and shake you out of it…"

Dawnshadow fell into trance immediately, and Derik watched her try and ground and center herself, slowing starting to frown.

:_I cannot do it,:_ she muttered.

:_You can. Try…concentrate. Feel like you're about to pounce on something. Like your yarnball…concentrate, feel that connection to the earth, tense your muscles…:_ Derik said helpfully, trying to describe what he thought pouncing might feel like. She gave a slight nod and her head tipped skyward, mouth dropping a bit open as she tried to concentrate…

Derik switched on his OverSight and saw the 'shield' about her waver and focus ever so slowly…like three shields trying to fuse into one. They showed the hue of weakness more than they did of strength; but when she finally got them meshed, she stayed in trance and tried to get them to hold, instead of to strengthen them. Derik sighed.

:_Hit 'er, Kyrrith.:_

The Companion's mental slap hit the Changechild like a physical slap; she fell over in surprise, concentration gone in a heartbeat, and fell to the ground. She got up again, giving Kyrrith a suspicious look, but he stared back defiantly and Derik supposed the two were carrying a conversation. Dawnshadow frowned again as Kyrrith won the silent argument and sank back into her trance, quicker.

She was thrown off just as quickly, and like a cat falling and landing on its feet, she regained concentration.

Half a candlemark more of trying to ground and center herself unsuccessfully – though she was getting better at it – Derik sighed and closed his eyes in frustration.

:_She says it's like pouncing,:_ Ranaena chimed in at the back of his mind. :_See if you can try to explain it to her…in cat-slang. You manipulate accents easily enough.:_

Instead of giving a reply, Derik tapped Dawnshadow out of her trance and grabbed her shoulders, looking deeply into the olive-gold optics.

"Look. Think 'cat' for me, alright? The feeling…of grounding and centering…it's like crouching into a defensive position when someone's threatening you."

Dawnshadow nodded, making perfect sense of what he was saying.

"But…it's more like keeping that position _all_ the time. Always tense; always ready for attack, always ready to pounce and strike. Come on, I _know_ you can do this. Hopefully, Snowsong and Kestri will be back by the time you nail this down – though I don't understand what's taking them so long…there must not be much game in there."

Dawnshadow smiled and Derik released her, and she sank back into trance as if dipped back into a pool of water.

Derik watched her for a moment with OverSight. :_Hit her.:_

Kyrrith complied; Dawnshadow fell, recovered, tried to center. Kyrrith hit, she fell, she recovered, she tried to center. Hit, fall, recover, center. Hit, fall, recover, center.

Just as Kyrrith began to hit again, Derik stopped him, the faintest trace of an idea forming in his mind.

:_Wait. Let me try something…after I do, _then_ you try and hit her:_

Dawnshadow's ground and center was wavering, but she was trying to reinforce it; she was clearly expecting an attack. Ranaena, curiously, eavesdropped into her Chosen's mind just as he readied himself to try his idea.

:_Chosen, no!:_ Ranaena screamed – too late.

:_WAH!:_ Derik shouted, as loud as he could, into Dawnshadow's mind. She tensed, just as he thought she would, and his OverSight saw that she had grounded and centered perfectly, not even half a heartbeat after his scream. But his OverSight saw something else; and he remembered that Dawnshadow was a Firestarter.

His cloak burst into flame; yelping, Derik stood up and unclipped it from his neck. It fluttered to the ground, turning to ashes before it hit. The fire continued to eat away at the rich grass around it, and Derik quickly unfastened his water bottle from Rae's saddlebags and poured it over it, extinguishing the flames.

His Whites were singed; luckily enough, his flesh was not. Dawnshadow, trembling, was watching the cloak smolder on the ground, pupils dilating. Derik laughed weakly.

"Heh. Well, at least you grounded and centered perfectly, right? Let me tell you what, though…let's not try that again…"

A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so boring and long, but I had to fit in that shielding and grounding and centering somewhere. Now…I want to ask for a Review-Vote – should I write about Dawnshadow, Kyrrith, Snowsong, Kestri, Derik, and Ranaena going through Rethwellan, or should I just pretend they went through all that and are _finally_ in Valdemar in the next chapter already?? Please, I really need input for this one…and oh yeah, thank you for reading. And please…if you haven't already, read the Valdie-ficcy by Yue-chan!!

****


	9. Melee in the Market

Things to know before reading:

--Chapter voting: Rethwellan, 0, and Valdemar, 3. I made a prediction that I wasn't going to get anymore reviews for Chapter 8 and started writing Chapter 9. Aren't I optimistic? Yeps…the point is that Dawnshadow & Co. are now in Valdemar. ^.^

--Kuriana is Derik's best friend, who has not 'graduated' out of the Collegium yet because she needs more training with her gifts, which are Firestarting and Farsight. Just thought I'd tell you now, since she's kind of right at the beginning. Yeah, I know – another character whose name starts with 'K'. I am partial to that letter.

--In the un-edited version, I had this really crummy poem up in this chapter. I have taken it away so that I would no longer taint anyone I read this with my awful poetry. ^~^ Meanwhile, if you want to see some _good_ poetry, go read Yue-chan's ficcy. :D

--Kestri is a very odd kestrel. Do you know why? It's because Kestri is female, and she has slate-blue wings – a trait that _male_ kestrels have. Now isn't that weird?

****

Kismet of a Changechild

Chapter IX

By Aura Kage

__

Dear Kuri,

Heyla – it's me, Syrkaderik, again. Having fun at the Collegium? I hope so…though, I guess, when I was there I didn't really like it very much. At least you have the interesting gifts – Firestarting and Farsight, of course, the best two gift combinations ever. I'm jealous…speaking of Firestarting, I told you that I'd only call Makura if I had an emergency out over in Rethwellan. Well, I have an emergency all right…no, no, don't worry – I'm fine. The "trouble" in Rethwellan was just some kid colddrake trying to eat a Companion and a newly Chosen. That's right – newly Chosen. Kyrrith finally Chose…it's a female, too, so you'll get to have a little fun. Except…I had a dream last night that there'd be some trouble over at Haven. There might have been some people already detecting that, and they're probably preparing the defenses…but I doubt that the Palace is going to be attacked. More like in the marketplace…well, talk to you when I get to Haven. I just need to rest now…the Combs weren't very nice to me and my companions, so speaking. But if I call, try and get help quickly – most preferably Dirk or Griff. All right? I'll explain it all when I get there, don't worry.

-Derik

Herald Syrkaderik folded his letter in half, and then in fourths, and then ran his finger down the crest and back of the bird that was perched in his shoulder. It was a pigeon that he and his friend Kuri (whom he called a sister, though she really wasn't related to him at all) had raised, as it had fallen from its nest in a tree and they had accidentally touched it and contaminated its plumage with their scent. Makura, as the pigeon was named, had been trained to come to the call of a whistle that Derik and Kuri always had somewhere. The pigeon's only fault was that he could only hear the whistle from so far – and he could only deliver to Haven, unless one of the two called him to a specific place.

Derik tied the note around the pigeon's leg with a piece of twine, making sure it was secure and light enough for the bird to hold. The pigeon pecked at its leg experimentally, than nipped Derik's fingers affectionately and hopped onto his palm.

"Good job, Makura," Derik whispered as his hand dipped and rose abruptly to throw the bird into the dawning sky. "Tell Kuri to give you some nice seeds, alright?"

There was no reply; the Herald wasn't expecting one. With a heavy sigh, he leaned against Ranaena's warm, soft side and dug around in her saddlebags for his book.

:_And you complain that you have bad gifts,:_ the Companion said as Derik withdrew what he was looking for. Derik ignored her and took back the thin, hollow stick that he used as a writing utensil, and dipped it into the bottle of naturally made ink.

"I do," Derik replied finally, moving the book away from the Companion's azure eyes. "And I'd rather you not read this."

:_Pfft. I don't need to read your book to know what it says, sweet,:_ Ranaena informed her Chosen. :_I can just read your mind.:_

"Please don't. Really."

:_Well, then go to sleep. You just told Kuriana that you needed your rest – and I know that you took the Comb worse than Snowsong or Dawnshadow. Go to sleep.:_

"You tempt me, Rae…" Derik yawned, placing the book and ink-filled stick on the ground. "But I'm not going to let you read my book…and I don't want anyone else to, either…"

:_Don't make me have to sing to you. Go to bed – get your rest,:_ Rae said, whuffing her Chosen's chestnut hair. Derik yawned again, and had just enough wits to put away his book, stick, and ink away correctly before drifting off immediately into sleep.

Nearby, Dawnshadow shifted in her sleep uncomfortably, and finally woke up, rubbing her fingers against her eyes and mewing softly. She looked behind her, where she thought she had heard whatever had waken her up, and saw that the fire Snowsong had worked so hard to make was half-dead, its creator asleep in a curled position behind his Companion.

Ranaena, however, was _not_ asleep, and focused those bluer-than-blue eyes on Dawnshadow's earthly-golden ones. Very slowly, the Companion jerked her head towards her saddlebags, as if to say, "Whatever he doesn't want anyone to see is right there. Help yourself."

Dawnshadow stood up, stretching cramped muscles, and walked silently over to the saddlebags, kneeling down and undoing the first. Ranaena snorted what Dawnshadow knew somehow was a negative; she moved to a second, and another snort stopped her. Finally she found the backmost saddlebag, and Ranaena gave the slightest nod. Kyrrith looked up interestedly, not asleep either, and watched Dawnshadow lift up a small white book from the tightness of the bag. She leaned against Ranaena comfortably, a movement that the Companion did not object to, and began reading the small scratches in the rough paper. Or, at least, _tried_ to…most of the words were ineligible, but as she went further to the back of the book, the words 'evolved' somewhat, to a readable status. It seemed to be…a poem book. Dawnshadow's eyes ran quickly over the words as she read the poem silently to herself.

It seemed to be about a mistress christened 'Lady Fate' and the utmost hatred Derik had for her.

:_I do not get most of it,:_ Dawnshadow complained to Kyrrith, reading over the poem a few times more. :_I only get the last two lines.:_

:_Don't worry about it,:_ Kyrrith assured her between laughs. :_I guess he's just writing down his thoughts, and this is what he thinks.:_

:Then Herald Syrkaderik must have a very odd mind,: Dawnshadow decided, carefully replacing the book back in its former spot and crawling back to her place by Kyrrith. She leaned against the Companion, crossing her arms behind her head in a gesture that she had seen Derik often do, and looked at the rising sun with severely contracted pupils.

It was pretty – the skies were tinted with a soft, translucent pink, while the skies seemed to glow with various hues of orange and gold and – sometimes – crimson. The clouds were shaped somewhat like little diamonds tessellating with each other, like fish scales. And the sun was like one big, giant yarnball-

:_You're obsessed with yarn and fish,:_ Kyrrith interrupted.

:_Of course I am. I am a cat.:_

:You're not. You're human. It's all right to like yarn and fish – but it's not going to be your top priority, not after you start your training in Haven.:

:Oh, what is my top priority going to be, then?: Dawnshadow inquired bitterly. :_Painting over my face as if I was a doll? Dressing my hair in many different styles?:_

:It will be Valdemar,: Kyrrith answered instead. :_Your priority will be your duty to Valdemar. Yarn and fish will be second and third.:_

:Hmph.: Dawnshadow continued watching the sunrise, contemplating. :_Being a Herald doesn't sound like much fun.:_

:It's not supposed to be,: Kyrrith replied tartly. :_It's a job. Just ask Syrkaderik…but, you know, there are a lot of people who would kill to be a Herald, have as powerful gifts as yours.:_

:What am I going to use them for, though, Kyrrith?: Dawnshadow asked, troubled. :_Empathy and Firestarting – maybe more. The only useful one, it seems to me, is Fetching…and I use that so I can ride you!:_

:You'll learn to ride horses soon enough, Cateyes,: Kyrrith said gently, using Derik's nickname for her and nuzzling Dawnshadow's cheek. :_And you'll see the point of your gifts soon enough.:_

:Hmm…:

Dawnshadow stood up and stretched, and Kyrrith watched from his comfortable position on the ground. Her eyes never left the sunrise, totally captured in its beauty, but her movement ended the uncomfortable conversation. _Why_ did she have to act human to be accepted? It would be lying – she would be accepted for the mask that she put on her face, not for the face and personality that lied beneath. So _what_ if she was fond of yarn and fish? Tailors liked yarn – lots of people liked fish! She wasn't any different from them in the first place…except…

Dawnshadow looked down at her 'hands', turned them over so she saw their backs and her palms. She had attempted to try and remove most of the 'fur' so she would look 'nice' for Haven (in truth, both Syrkaderik and Snowsong had ganged up on her and demanded that she at least _try_ to remove the 'fur')…and then she touched her ears, which were tufted somewhat like a lynx's. And then her eyes…

__

Lots of people talk about how someone can look into your eyes and see your true self, Dawnshadow mused, looking at the skies, feeling a kind of freedom that she expected was a lot like flying. _Therefore, someone would look into _my_ eyes and see only that…_

I am different.

For some reason, though she had been calling herself different with a kind of pride, the three words stung in her mind. Different. Why was Kyrrith so afraid that she wouldn't be accepted? Herald Syrkaderik had taken the idea easily enough – and even with a sense of humor, and maybe some hidden bitterness at Lady Fate's prank. If he disliked Dawnshadow, he didn't show it. And Snowsong…Snowsong had saved her from death, and was one of her closest friends, she thought. He left his clan to 'protect' the Changechild, and Kestri had come with him…

And still Kyrrith was afraid she would be disliked.

So what? Wasn't _everyone_ disliked at some point? If the Heralds were _truly_ Chosen by Companions, then they would have good hearts and be able to see that for themselves.

And there was no one at the Collegium besides the Heralds, right?

:_You are not telling me something,:_ Dawnshadow said suddenly, realizing just what was wrong. :_You know someone will not tolerate my presence at the Collegium, but you are not telling me who it is.:_

:You'll find out soon enough,: Kyrrith answered, not really answering Dawnshadow's question at all. :_And when you do, you'll find out that the human lessons that Syrkaderik and Snowsong have been giving you really _have_ been useful, Chosen.:_

He was reminding her that she was Chosen – that he was her Companion, that he couldn't lie to her and that she couldn't lie to him either; he'd be able to eavesdrop on her thoughts.

__

Dawnshadow…

She remembered the Tayledras clan k'Vala, remembered how nice they had been, though they had practically threatened her not to leave her sickbed. How Nightwind had given the Changechild her name – Dawnshadow, because her moods changed at an alarming rate, the Tayledras said.

But 'Dawnshadow' didn't really relate to emotions…it was 'dawn' and 'shadow' put together in a single word. Maybe…maybe the name 'Dawnshadow' was chosen for an entirely different reason altogether…

As far as the Changechild was concerned, the dawn had no shadows. It was all sun and light and many colors announcing the presence of a new day. Her use-name contradicted itself. Unless…

__

Unless it really means 'Shadow of Dawn'? Would that be good, or bad?

:Perhaps, Chosen,: Kyrrith suggested, :_the 'dawn' means beginning. Like the dawn of a new day…and it only means that you got off to a bad start when the Tayledras found you.:_

She didn't know. And at that moment, she didn't care. Musing ended now – Syrkaderik promised to take her to Haven as soon as the sun rose, and big golden yarnball in the sky was blazing aureate over the verdant plains.

~

__

[a candlemark or two before midday, marketplace just outside Haven]

"Haven, Haven, Haven!" Derik shouted over the bustling crowd of people in the marketplace. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Dawnshadow, wrapped loosely in her blanket/cloak, couldn't tell, though Kyrrith lent her his vision. Haven sounded loud and looked loud – a motley, numerous amount of multicolored heads moving in a sea that roared tonelessly. The booths stationed in kind-of neat and straight lines glittered with bright ornaments to attract attention. Her hold on Snowsong's waist tightened, and Snowsong pressed his knees into his mount's sides to 'signal' Kyrrith on after Rae, whose ivory coat shone like a tiny sun.

:_Don't worry, Dawnshadow,_: Snowsong assured. :_Derik said we'd be there soon.:_

:Soon is not long enough,: Dawnshadow complained, wishing her had a tail to twitch in aggravation.

:_Bright…hurts,_: Kestri whined in all of their minds. The kestrel was perched on Snowsong's glove like a parrot in its favorite perch, randomly shrieking out in frustration at the people crowding about. :_Too many. Too loud.:_

:I know, Kestri,: Snowsong said sympathetically. :_Don't worry, we're almost there.:_

'Almost' was also a word that both Kestri and Dawnshadow disliked with a passion. It meant 'there, but not finished.'

Derik was looked around nervously, clutching Ranaena's reins fiercely; his short fingernails dug into his palms, leaving small indents.

:_Calm down,:_ Ranaena said, rolling her blue eyes.

:_No. I can't,:_ Derik replied. :_I used Foresight – something bad is going to happen here. I'm only hoping it won't concern us.:_

:When does it never?:

:Good point.:

:Yes, well, calm down anyway,: Ranaena said, snorting at a young merchant in front of her who got swiftly out of the way. :_Almost there.:_

:Yeah…probably just a pickpocket, is all,: Derik said, sighing in relief.

The merchant boy that had moved out of Ranaena's path was a beginner at his trade, and also new to Haven. He stumbled away from the big horse, which seemed to glare at him, and watched it disdainfully. Right after the first horse, another pure white horse followed, with the same air of importance and two riders. One was a bright-haired boy with piercing blue eyes and a meek aura about him, and the one after him was draped in a dark cloak and holding onto the boy's waist as if whomever was under there's life depended on the gesture.

Cloak-person looked bored, though. Maybe he'd be able to sell something…

"Hey!" the merchant called, tugging at the edge of Cloak-person's cloak roughly to get his/her attention. To his surprise – and Cloak-person's – the cloak (which the merchant found was really not a cloak at all, but a very dark blanket) slid off easily. Cloak-person, who the merchant found was a female, turned to him, mouth dropping open…

His mouth dropped open as well. The eyes that were peering at him weren't human – a kind of olive hue tinted with gold, and at one point had a small splotch of red, and a slit of black. Like…a cat eye.

"Demon!" the merchant shouted, falling backward in his own surprise, face pale. "DEMON!"

No one was listening to him, however.

:_Herald Syrkaderik – the blanket fell!:_ Dawnshadow squealed, blinking at the merchant, pupils dilating so that they engulfed most of the color in her eyes. Derik quickly reined Ranaena around – though the Companion had turned herself, hearing the mindvoice – and cursed as he saw that Dawnshadow was exposed.

:_No one's noticed yet! Maybe we can still-:_ Derik began.

"DEMON! DEMON!"

:_Once an idiot, always an-:_ Ranaena started cheerfully.

__

:Shut up. Please.: Derik interrupted. :_Dawnie – try and cover your eyes and ears!:_

"Demon! DEEEMOONN! Aren't any of you listening to me? There's a DEMON here!" the merchant shouted, already starting to get hoarse as Dawnshadow pulled away and threw her hair over her eyes. Kyrrith looked at the merchant skeptically and continued forward as fast as he could, though there was such a crowd of people that he couldn't get far enough. Ranaena was standing still, waiting, though her shifting eyes betrayed apprehension. People were starting to notice; though Kestri perhaps thought it was a good idea to screech at anyone who was staring at them and flare her wings threateningly, people were starting to stare at the misbehaving bird.

"Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!" the merchant yelled, throwing his merchandise – incense sticks – at Dawnshadow. She caught the movement out of the corner of her eye, and their blurred forms at this speed – at least, to the one corner of her mind that wasn't as 'developed' as the rest – were a threat.

__

:FEAR!: Dawnshadow emitted unknowingly, shields falling down around her at loss of concentration. The single overwhelming emotion she felt at that moment poured forth from her like water being let through a dam. The incense sticks burst into fragrant flames but continued flying, landing with strange accuracy in the middle of a hanging carpet decorated with abstract drawings. The flames spread, fed by Dawnshadow's immensely growing fear, and after heartbeats it was only a box of formless flames.

"No! Nonononono…" Derik moaned, dismounting and feeling fear. But it was his own – he was shielded. Ranaena whinnied and reared, scaring away several people whom had come to see what had happened.

Someone had pulled Dawnshadow off Kyrrith, and the Companion had reared in what Derik thought was rage, also throwing Snowsong and Kestri off. The kestrel fled, taking to the skies, and Snowsong was yelping painfully as people moved in to assault the 'demon'. There was a yowl of pain and Kyrrith moved into the center of the mob, shoving people away and giving equine cries that were equivalent to snarls.

:_FEAR! FEARFEARFEARFEAR**FEAR**!:_ Dawnshadow screamed, curling into a fetal position on the ground as she was harassed by pots and pans and any merchandise that could be obtained. :_Pain! Pain! Pain! Pain!:_

With every recognized emotion, several more things burst aflame – another carpet, a purse, a tapestry. Derik noticed with relief that Dawnshadow was missing the people who were attacking her, and that the power of her flames was diminishing rapidly as she lost concentration and, perhaps, her consciousness.

:_Shield! Shield!:_ Derik cried frantically, but he wasn't heard. Kyrrith whinnied and reared again, driving his hooves down like flashing mallets and making several more of the people withdraw.

:_Shield _for_ her, Chosen!:_ Rae called, shoving through the people to join the Herald. :_I'll call for help!:_

Derik obeyed – one of the few times he listened to his Companion – and threw a shield on Dawnshadow, preventing anymore of her emotions to leak out. But the mob was already stimulated; the Changechild's cries were once loud, but now fading and weakening. Kestri swooped overheard, screeching and raking acute talons across people's heads.

"STOP! STOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOP!" Derik shouted, waving his arms to get attention. "STOPPIT! STOP…HURTING…HER!"

In response, someone slapped the back of his head with a fish, but before Derik could yell the person had disappeared.

:Fetch_ them off!: _Ranaena shouted. :_Help is coming soon – Kuriana and Griff and…well…:_

:Who?:

:Talia.:

:WHAT?! WHAT DOES THE QUEEN'S OWN WANT WITH A NEW HERALD?!:

:_A Herald that is of a different…type…than any other ever Chosen,:_ Ranaena said in that calm, aggravating way of hers. Derik ignored her and went into half-trance state, calling his Fetching gift with practiced ease. Two people flew backwards and safely landed on the ground. Derik called more power into his gift, already realizing how much power those two had taken out of him, and continued.

Meanwhile, Snowsong was shoving relentlessly into the middle of the mob, an eye blackened and nose bleeding sluggishly…though he knew, somehow, that Dawnshadow was in a worse state. He shoved at someone who seemed to be the leader (the young merchant, in fact) and when he cursed something and retaliated, Snowsong's temporarily short temper finally evaporated completely. His fist connected squarely with the man's cheek. Kestri's high-pitched _killy-killy-killy_ tore through the air – a kestrel's taunting laugh.

:_Dawnshadow…hold on…:_

:_Snowsong…help me…it hurts! Stop them, please, do not let them…quickly…:_ Dawnshadow groaned, shielding her head as best as she could. A pan slapped violently against the side of her head; her vision reeled, and darkness enclosed one eye.

__

:I'm coming, I'm coming!: Snowsong replied, fearful. He fell to the floor as someone elbowed his back; he resumed crawling, grabbing people's ankles and making them trip out of pure spite.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he found her; in a truly sorry state. She was curled up into the smallest ball that he human body could manage, and was lying in a pool of her own blood that had been collecting out of what seemed to be a deep impression on either her exposed side or leg. She was trembling violently, and her mouth was moving in inaudible whispers, hair messy over her head and face.

And the strangest thing – several people were suddenly jerked back out of the mob, levitating in thin air before being dropped ungracefully to the ground.

:_Dawnshadow!:_ Snowsong cried, bursting forward and coming to his feet. Kestri wheeled and screeched and landed in exhaustion.

:_Snowsong – help here!:_ she exclaimed, swooping off into a new direction and out of sight.

__

:Kuri! Oh, thank the gods – these damned people are trying to kill Dawnie-: Derik said, his voice fading as he converted to private mindspeech.

"Out! Out of the way, this is Talia!" a soprano female voice (that was _not_ Talia, but actually clearing the path for her) shouted over the crowd – though how he could establish such a volume, no one could tell. "Do you hear me? THIS IS TALIA, THE QUEEN'S OWN!"

"Finally! The Heralds are here!" the merchant cried in relief, running up to the three new appearances. He had several bruises, and was waving his arms happily. "I've heard all about you – you protect Valdemar! Help us – there's a demon here! It wants to kill us!"

"Is there _was_ a demon here," a male dressed in Whites said tartly, stepping forward, "then I think I would rather that it kill you all! What's the _matter_ with you?!"

As soon as he finished his sentence, all of the fires that Dawnshadow had made extinguished, leaving plumes of gray-black smoke.

The merchant, clearly very confused, fell silent with the rest of the crowd. A chestnut-haired female with semi-curly hair pushed through, trying to get to the center, avoiding the puddles of crimson fluid that appeared every so often. Kestri hovered just ahead of her, flying back to her bondmate and landing on his head.

Snowsong was cradling Dawnshadow, who was propped limply against him, staring blankly forward, pupils completely dilated. At Talia's appearance, Snowsong bristled, but as his eyes fell over her Whites he calmed down and stood up, dusting himself off in what he hoped was a casual manner, so he would look sane (it helps that he's thirteen, doesn't it?). Dawnshadow was staring into space and wavering slightly, left cheek and eye darkened, unconsciously holding her side, which was bleeding. One leg was crumpled underneath her.

"I-I'm…" Snowsong started, then cleared his throat; his voice was hoarse. "I'm Snowsong k'Vala. This" – the ex-scout pointed at the miniature form perched on his head – "is Kestri. And this is Dawnshadow. She's not a demon," he added hastily, sounding maybe five years younger than he really was.

Talia smiled reassuringly at him and kneeled down by Dawnshadow, laying a hand on her shoulder.

:_FEARPAIN! LEAVE ME ALONE!: _Dawnshadow half-emitted, half-spoke. Her eyes turned to Talia, trembling violently, eyes widening so they showed their whites. Something exploded into flames; Griff smothered it as soon as his eyes fell on it.

"Shh…I'm a friend," Talia whispered, though she withdrew her touch. It seemed the entire marketplace was silent; though this wasn't true, as there were faint sounds of bargaining in the distance. "I'm not going to hurt you."

:_LIAR! HURT!:_

Derik cursed as the sleeve of his Whites started smoldering, and a dark-haired femme helped him rip the burning fabric off before it could eat up his arm.

"No…I'm not. Seriously," Talia said, cracking a small smile. She connected herself to the Changechild carefully, 'threading' around the raw spots of her mind. The girl was an Empath – that was good. A blob of trust and reassurance and comfort throbbed down the connection. Dawnshadow's pupils widened further (if that was even possible at that point) as she realized that Talia could not make her feelings lie.

"See? I'm not going to hurt you. Can you get up? Do you need help?"

:_I…:_ Dawnshadow said, looking up at her. The Herald looked innocent, and she now knew that she would not hurt her. Derik peered around the cleared path to see if she was all right, looking very odd with one sleeve ripped off.

Her more cat-like feelings receded; her intelligent human feelings returned. With a sob, she threw herself at Talia, hugging the Herald desperately, still convinced someone would throw a pan at her.

:_Why did they do that? What did I ever do to them?:_ Dawnshadow asked, sobbing into the Herald's Whites shamelessly. Talia returned the hug with one arm, patting the Changechild's tousled dark hair comfortingly.

"Nothing, nothing," Talia told her softly, helping the Changechild to her feet. "Come on…mount your Companion now, let's go to Haven to get yourself fixed." Talia carefully cleared the path further, leading Dawnshadow (who was limping on a broken leg) to Kyrrith. Dawnshadow let go of Talia's arm and hugged the equine-like's neck, and Kyrrith nuzzled her head.

:_Kyrrith…I never did anything…tell them I never did anything, I did not mean to…:_

:Shh, beloved. You're safe now – the Heralds are here.:

:Safe. Cat-girl is safe now,: Kestri echoed reassuringly, rearranging her wings.

"Well, what are all of you standing around for?" the female standing next to Derik shouted, sounding indignant and having the same tone of voice that Derik had whenever he was joking…or had on all the time, depending on his mood. "Get a move on before you _all_ burst into flames because your victim's angry at you!"

The crowd was suddenly bustling again, though were silent as they retreated. Kyrrith carefully led Dawnshadow, Snowsong, and Kestri after the Heralds, who were leading the way to Haven, their Whites like guiding beacons.

"But she's a _demon!_" the merchant cried despairingly, looking around for anyone who would support him, still holding what remained of his incense sticks and waving them in the air. "How could you Heralds save the demon? We almost killed her!"

And then the strangest thing happened – the incense sticks flew straight out of his hands and into the sky above his head, waving before bursting into a vanilla-scented flame. The fire extinguished just as the ashes of the incense sticks fell, peppering the merchant with the odor of smoke.

Syrkaderik and Kuriana snickered at the merchant's dumbfounded face and continued quickly after Talia and Griff.


	10. You Can't Stay

Things to know before reading:

--I have never read a book in the _Heralds of Valdemar _series where the building for the Unaffiliated is described…so live with my description of how I think it looks like.

****

Kismet of a Changechild

Chapter X

By Aura Kage

Dawnshadow woke up, dazed, blinking slowly as she peered up at a blurred, skin-colored thing before her. Her right eye said that it was a human; her left eye wanted to focus but did not until a few seconds later.

"All better?" Kuriana asked sweetly, innocently, as Derik leaned against a chair nearby, whistling.

"What…" Dawnshadow winced as her mouth moved to talk; it _hurt_. She remembered that something had happened earlier, but…whatever it was, it was unknown to her.

"_What_ is a broken leg, a hurt cheekbone, a black eye, a fractured arm, one broken rib, and several other large bruises that are healing," Kuri explained, grinning. "I'm surprised I remember them all, but there they are."

Oh. _Now_ Dawnshadow remembered what happened…she was attacked. By that large group of people…they thought she was a-

"Demon," Dawnshadow whispered, jaw still feeling sore, her chest feeling as if it would collapse in despair. She didn't even know what a demon _was_ – but those people did, and they had been afraid of her.

"Oh, hush," Kuri snapped – though her kind eyes took any sting out of her words. "You're no demon, Dawn. You're a Changechild, and that's not even close to what those people thought you were."

"Dawn?" Dawnshadow echoed confusedly.

"Oh, yes, that's right…Snowsong told us your name," Kuri said, eye sweeping up as if remembering something. "'Dawn Shadow', right?"

"Dawnshadow," Dawnshadow corrected.

"That's what I said. Dawn Shadow. Well, right now you're in the Healers' own little Collegium place, and you gave some of the lower-ranked Healers help…that was the only good thing about the attack, I suppose." Kuriana shook her head pitifully. "Well, I guess there's one _other_ good thing – you got to Haven quicker than you _would_ have gotten at the rate you were going."

"Mmm…"

"Stand up, now," Kuriana said, extending a hand that Dawnshadow took and used to get into a sitting position. "That's good. Let me show you to your room."

"Snowsong? Kestri? Kyrrith?" Dawnshadow inquired.

"Snowsong and Kestri are with Talia, visiting the Councilor people," Derik responded, waving his hand in a dismissive kind of way. "Kyrrith's in the Companion's Field with Ranaena…you don't expect them to just be trotting around the Collegium, do you?"

"Well…" Dawnshadow looked away.

"Oh. You did, didn't you." Derik smiled reassuringly. "Well, don't worry – you can keep contact with him _any_ time you want, just by Mindspeaking."

:_Yep,:_ Kyrrith said in her mind, 'phasing' in momentarily and then 'phasing' out again.

"I see." Dawnshadow slowly slid off the bed at Kuriana's prompting, and stood shakily on her feet. Her left leg seemed-

"It should feel kind of odd," Kuriana said, letting go. "But you should be able to get your strength back anytime now. Though, what's a bit funny…is that your face is still all blue-purply. Ah, well. At least you don't hurt, right?"

Dawnshadow looked at a mirror – which was conveniently located by the bed – and saw that the whole left side of her face _was_ blue-purply. She cracked a smile, which hurt and quickly dissolved into a neutral line on her face.

"You'll get used to it. Well, here – from what we know so far, you are a Firestarter and an Empath with a little bit of Fetching gift - _gods_, that was funny!" Kuri added, laughing.

__

Does no one_ feel any sympathy for my lack of riding skills?_ Dawnshadow asked herself.

"So you're going to take Empathy with Rinna, Fetching with Dirk, Firestarting with Griff – just in case you wanted to know, those last two are the ones that saved you back in the marketplace – and…" – Kuri grinned – "horseback riding with Derik. A Herald that can't ride her Companion is just…odd."

"And besides, I want to see if what Kyrrith told me is really true," Derik added in the background. "C'mon, Kuri – let's show Dawnie to her room."

Derik stood up and stretched, giving Dawnshadow the impression that he had been sitting for quite a while, and walked out of the room with Kuriana not that far behind. Dawnshadow followed, slowly at first, her left leg feeling numb, as if she had been keeping it idle for too long, but slowly it 'regained consciousness'…

She followed Derik and Kuri through a maze of hallways, and finally into a blazing sunlight.

"It's the same day, but the sun's just setting," Kuri said to Dawnshadow's unanswered question. As Dawnshadow's pupils contracted to accommodate the sunlight, Kuri pointed out the various buildings around them. "This is the Healers' Collegium-like thing – I already told you that, though, didn't I? That's the palace…beautiful, I know – Queen Selenay lives there. Talia is the Queen's Own…like the Queen's best friend, kind of. That's the Heralds' Collegium – that's where you're going to stay and train with us, and me, if we get Griff at the same time. I'm a Firestarter too, see. And that…"

Kuri frowned as a girl with shoulder-length mouse-brown hair emerged from the building, sweeping back her hair from her face. She was wearing a vivid, clean blue habit, which stood out brightly against the sunlight and earthliness. She looked at the three ahead of her, Herald Syrkaderik in his Whites, Kuri in her Grays. Dawnshadow was suddenly aware that she was garbed in a gray habit as well, and the female in blue assessed her with a glance, mouth dropping open. She glared at her for a moment – a venomous glare that made Dawnshadow want to kill – before strutting off with her nose in the sky, a conceited quickness in her step.

Derik's fist clenched as he continued for Kuri. "That's the building for the Unaffiliated…nobles' spawn out to make something of their pitiful selves."

"'Spawn?'" Kuriana laughed. "That's something I've never heard them being referred to before."

"_They're_ the _real_ demons around here," Derik told Dawnshadow, winking. "You'll never meet a more dislikable soul…if they ever give you any trouble, Dawnie, tell them that you're a Firestarter, and that Herald Syrkaderik gave you specific permission to fry them if they got in your way."

"That's Derik for you," Kuri laughed, throwing an arm around Dawnshadow's shoulders. "Blues may be the dislikable ones, but he's the bloodthirsty, odd-humored one. Come to think of it, I think he's starting to rub off on me."

__

So…those people – the 'Unaffiliated' – must be the ones that Kyrrith told me were bad. I have to watch out for them…at least I'll have Snowsong to be with all the time.

Dawnshadow followed Derik and Kuri, right eye trained on the Blues' Collegium-like place until it got too far out of view.

~

"I…I can't…?"

"Snowsong, I'm really very sorry," Talia told him, feeling a sore spot in her chest as she watched the ex-scout very literally break down in front of her. "But…the Collegium is a place for Heralds, or people who are going to become Heralds."

"But…I don't have anywhere else to go," Snowsong whispered, hands trembling. Kestri chirruped and preened some of his light-colored hairs affectionately. "I can't go back to k'Vala…I can't go live anywhere else, I don't _know_ anyone else. Please let me stay!"

"You can't. I'm really very sorry…if you like, I can let you stay for a week or so, just in case a gift starts to manifest," Talia said, taking a deep breath to keep herself going, to keep herself looking at those glazing sky-blue eyes so like a Companion's. "It's a very strict rule…if I could change it, then I would."

"But…" Snowsong started. Talia stayed firm, and with a resigned, trembling sigh Snowsong turned and nodded to the wall. "Alright. I'll stay…for a while…and hope that I have a gift, or something, that'll let me stay here…"

Talia nodded back, though the ex-scout couldn't see her, and turned, opening the door. After an awkward moment of silence, she turned again to glance at the ex-scout; Snowsong was sitting on the bed, having moved silently from his standing position, and had Kestri perched on his finger, ungloved. The little kestrel had her feathers fluffed out in agitation, and he was staring at her; they were having a conversation.

Talia sighed and placed her hand on the doorknob, and to her surprise it came away before she had even turned it. Derik stared at her, surprised to find someone behind the door, but grinned quickly.

"Heya, Talia! Showing Snowy – I mean, Snowsong – to the room, were you?"

"I guess," Talia replied awkwardly, shrugging. "And I suppose that you're showing Dawn to her room as well."

"Yep, you 'supposed' it alright. Here, let me get out of the way…"

After the Queen's Own departed, Derik and Kuri led Dawnshadow into the room. It was a nice place, if rather bare – two beds mounted on each other, leaving enough space for one person to climb in, and a desk with a lamp, and a single painting on the wall of a landscape…the Pelagir Hills, maybe?

And a window…the room was located pretty far up, so the window showed a nice view of the Haven marketplace and the greenish-gold landscape that lie ahead of it.

"This was my old room," Derik mused, grinning. "I shared it with Kuri – we were both new, and we knew each other, so it was okay. We used to take our Farsight and look out over there-"

"And I would try and set things on fire," Kuri interrupted, laughing. Dawnshadow and Snowsong looked at her, and the almost-Herald stopped and held up her hands, palms out. "Hey – I was young! I didn't know what I was doing! And besides, no one got hurt."

"Except the dog."

"He was a mean dog. He deserved it."

"He protected the sheep, Kuri," Derik said, trying to be serious but failing as a grin spread over his face.

"Well, yes, I suppose so," Kuri admitted. "But you should have seen what he did to those innocent little wolves! They only wanted to eat something…and besides, I only burnt him a _bit,_ and that was just his _tail_, see…"

They walked out arguing and laughing at each other, and Dawnshadow and Snowsong watched them in half-amusement and half-confusion.

"So," Dawnshadow said finally, sitting next to the ex-scout. "How do you think you are going to like it here? I think it'll be fun."

"I don't know," Snowsong said, giving a deep sigh. "Ta-"

:_No tell,:_ Kestri said suddenly. :_No tell cat-girl. Not like, not happy.:_

"Ta?"

"Ta – um…Talia seems pretty nice, I guess," Snowsong continued. Kestri's tail bobbed up and down as she fixed Dawnshadow with her raptorial glare, and then she flapped up to the top bunk.

:_Up here, I like,:_ she said happily. :_Like tree.:_

Snowsong smiled; Dawnshadow laughed. As far as the Changechild was concerned, life here was going to be good from now on; as far as Snowsong was concerned, his life was falling into pieces around his ears.

~

"You will _not_ believe what I just saw," Havlah fumed, walking into her dormitory with her four dorm-mates, who were all female. They all looked up at her arrival, and saw that she was ready to rant…in fact, she looked ready to kill, which wasn't surprising since her face was flushed angrily, palms clutched so tightly her knuckles were white.

"What?" Mria asked for all of them.

"I just saw someone who got Chosen," Havlah said, so angry that she could hardly breathe. She sat down on the space on the plush blanket before the fire, and the girls leaned forward intently.

"Who was it?" Lana asked, eyes wide with anticipation.

"It was a – you are _so_ not going to believe me, but I _swear_ I saw her!"

"Get to the point already, Havlah!" Bree cried.

"Well, there it was – standing there in the grounds between the Heralds' Collegium and the Unaffiliated, with that one guy with the really long name-"

"Sir Kaderik?" Vyra interrupted.

"Yeah, him. He was standing out there with Curry, and they were showing the new Herald around – and you will _so_ not believe what it was…"

"Get on with it already!" Bree said again. "And why do you keep calling the new Herald 'it'?"

"Because that's what it is!" Havlah cried. "It's a _Changechild_."

Long silence. The fire in the fireplace crackled, as if laughing, and the girls exchanged uncomfortable glances.

"What's a Changechild?" Mria said finally. Vyra rolled her eyes.

"_Duh._ A Changechild is like a human-animal thing," she snapped.

"What did it look like? Did you see closer?" Bree breathed.

"Well, no, because I don't like that long-named person and he was watching me all funny. But it was a cat-Changechild, and she was just – gods, she was _ugly_! You should have seen her!" Havlah said, spitting into the fire and making it hiss. "She was all gray-colored – not just because of her Grays, but actually because she had gray _fur_ - and she had this horrible, dirty black hair and really stupid-looking eyes, like if you slapped her she wouldn't even notice."

The girls all laughed at this, even Havlah, though she was the first to stop and as soon as she started talking again the giggles ceased.

"I can't believe that _I_ haven't been Chosen yet," Havlah fumed. "How is it that some walking cat can get Chosen, and _I_ can't? She looked almost my age, even – though you can't really tell _just_ how old she is, whether it's in cat years or human years."

"Don't worry, Havii," Lana comforted, reaching forward to pat her friend's back. "You'll get Chosen soon – you told me yourself you were able to Fetch the goblet of wine to you this morning, so you wouldn't have to bother anyone."

"Yeah, you're right…" Havlah said, sighing and brushing Lana's hand away (of course, though, the event had never happened). "But it's so _stupid_…she's basically just a cat posing as a human, couldn't any of them tell? The feeling was horrible! What does that _thing_ have that _I_ don't?"

As she was speaking, the three girls stood up and were walking to the main hall to eat dinner, just as the boys dormitory next to them was opening up. Only one person was walking out, however – the rest had already left. Havlah's group 'abruptly' intersected with the boy's path, and he glared at them with dark brown eyes.

"Oh, hi, Zohariel!" Havlah said, suddenly perky and cheerful. "How are you doing today?"

"Fine, I guess," the brown-haired male replied, the corner of his mouth turning down into a frown. "Sorry, Havlah, but I've got to…um, go now…"

So saying, he broke into a run down the hallway, and the four behind Havlah giggled.

"He's really shy, en't he?" Bree said, blushing. "He's never with the other boys either, just always alone and reading his books…"

"And he's so skinny and tall and mysterious and never talking," Vyra added, smiling wildly, as if her mouth couldn't control itself (her mouth, in fact, had a mind of its own – whether talking, eating, talking, smiling, or talking some more).

"Yeah…I guess," Havlah said, sighing. Nevermind that all of them knew (Havlah especially) that she had Zohariel looked the best together, with their matching hair-hues – it didn't help at all that she _still_ had competition over the strange Zohariel with her four dorm-mates – but he was shy, too. Maybe one without the other was fine, but _both_?

Well, that just made him a harder trophy to earn, then. Besides, Havlah liked a little challenge…

~

"Whew."

Zohariel stole away from the building for the Unaffiliated, running his arm over his head to wipe away nervous perspiration. That Havlah – her and her friends…they were so _annoying_! Practically stalking him wherever he went…it was a surprise they didn't just attach themselves to him instead of going through all of the hassle being separate organisms.

__

It's like a parasitic relationship, 'cept she doesn't feed off me or something…

He turned his dark-brown gaze to the Herald's Collegium, regarding its presence as he gasped for breath, running through the labyrinth of halls of the Unaffiliated taking quite a bit out of him. He took a small sack out from under his blues and cradled it in the crook of one arm as he dashed towards the Companion's Field, his eyes easily identifying an ivory frame standing in the middle of the most forlorn corner of the fields, watching him with azure eyes.

:_You're late,:_ she growled, stomping a foot and crushing clover underneath it as Zohariel approached. She tossed her head, making her mane cascade beautifully across her elegant snow-hued neck. :_I can't believe you!:_

"I'm sorry, Khira," Zohariel panted, leaning over, hands on his knees, gasping for breath. The Companion – not full grown, though perhaps would be in two or three years – watching him with growing amusement, eyes flickering back and forth between him and the Unaffiliated building.

:_You don't mean to tell me that _that_ little run tired you out?:_ she said skeptically, head tilting to the side and looking for all the world like a puzzled, but pleased, cat.

"Yes, well, unlike _you_, I'm only human," Zohariel laughed, straightening his back and running a hand through her softer-than-silk mane. She lifted her head into the caress.

:_Hmph. That's no reason to be slow,:_ was all she replied before craning her head away and looking at Zohariel's sack with a greedy eye.

"Greedy!" Zohariel laughed, withdrawing an apple from the sack. It was a Golden Beauty apple – he had managed to take one from the tables, telling his teachers that he was 'finally deciding that he needed his nutrition,' and they had beamed and told him to take more if he wished. Zoh couldn't help noticing out of the corner of his eye that Havlah and her gang of idiots had suddenly developed a craving for the Golden Beauties, and helped themselves.

:_Greedy, indeed! Gimme that!:_ Khira laughed, lunging for the apple. Zohariel laughed as she took the whole thing out of his hand and was attempting to chew it, later dropping it on the ground and resolving to eat it from there.

:_Good job,:_ Khira sniffed indignantly, turning her nose to the sky as if snubbing him. :_But I know you have more, you mean old boy.:_

Zohariel rolled his eyes and withdrew what was left in the sack – three sugar cubes, their sweet sand-small components glistening. Khira eyed them hungrily for a moment before Zoh gave those to her, and she ate them delicately from his paper-flat hand.

:_Is that it?:_ she pouted, hanging her head sadly.

"I'm afraid so," Zoh sighed. Khira looked up and glared at him accusingly.

:_I bet you ate the rest!:_

"I did not!" Zohariel protested, laughing. "I swear I didn't! Those were the last left…after Havlah and the rest took them."

:_Havlah,:_ Khira spat. :_If I could only get my hooves on her and the rest that stole _my_ sugar cubes…!:_

"Oh, knock it off," Zoh said, rolling his eyes. "You get it easy – _you_ don't have to live in the dorm next to them, with four other boys who think it's funny to eavesdrop on them."

:_Eavesdrop?:_ Khira said, suddenly interested. :_And how in the world are they able to do that? And while you're at it, explain why _you_ think it's so bad to eavesdrop on them, hmm?:_

"Give me a break already!"

:_Well, if you won't tell me, then I'll just have to find out for myself,:_ Khira sniffed. :_You know I can, and you know I will!:_

"Fine, fine…no need to get black-maily on me. Well, the two share walls, and last month Tayirr found out that we also share air vents. They gather around it each night and listen to what the girls are saying," Zoh explained, lying down on the grass and beckoning the Companion to 'sit' next to him. She complied, treading delicately around the wild clover and nuzzling Zoh's hair affectionately.

:_You say that as if _you_ don't find it very amusing to eavesdrop on girls.:_

"It _isn't_," Zohariel sighed, leaning against her side and rubbing her shoulder. "All they talk about is how everyone else is so stupid, and that they're the only ones sensible in that school."

:_Hah! If you ask me, someone who steals sugar cubes is someone not to be trusted,:_ Khira advised. Pause…then, :_how would you know this if you don't listen?:_

"I can't _help_ listening," Zohariel said, giving as long-suffering sigh. "They follow me around everywhere like…like they're all lifebonded to me!"

:_Scary thought.:_

"I know! And even when they're _not_ following me, I can still hear them," Zohariel pouted. "Like earlier, I was packing up the apple and the sugar I had for you, and they were talking so loud I could hear them through the vent…Havlah was talking about some newly Chosen, and how it was something like a cat. Do you know anything about that?"

:_As a matter of fact, I do. That's my uncle's Chosen – her name is Dawn, and she's a Changechild.:_

"A…a what?"

:_Changechild, silly! I'm assuming you don't know what that is…well, it's like a creation made by mages, of a human with animalistic traits. Uncle said that he found her with the Tayledras, and they gave her that use-name…it's actually Dawnshadow, but the Heralds think it's 'Dawn Shadow', like a first name and last name.:_

"What else?"

:_Oh, well…she's a Firestarter – that means she can start fires – and she has Empathy, too. And she can't ride horses, either! Like, my Uncle was telling me about when she was trying to learn how to ride her, and he said she kept falling off…even just _mounting_ him was hard! And he said that he kept calling the stirrup the 'foot-thingy.' Isn't that funny?:_

Zoh and Khira laughed for a while, and then the Companion continued.

:_Well, she has kind of tufted ears, like one of those wildcats, and she's got really weird eyes, you know – like, cat's eyes, on a human face.:_

"That's…weird," Zohariel said lamely as Khira paused, waiting for his thought on this.

:_Yeah…Uncle said that she got attacked in the marketplace today because some stupid guy thought she was a demon, but she's fine now. And Uncle said that she really has a good heart – that's why she was Chosen, of course! She wouldn't be otherwise, would she?:_

"Havlah goes on and on about how she's going to get Chosen soon," Zoh mused aloud. Khira whinnied, snickering. Zoh rolled his eyes. "She said that she 'Fetched' the goblet by herself today."

:_Well, good for her!:_ Khira scoffed. :_It's about time she did something for herself, rather than having several servants hovering around her like _hertasi!:

"Her…hertasi?" Zohariel said, confused.

:_Yeah – they're this lizard thing that the Tayledras have, and they live to serve. Really,:_ Khira explained. :_Oh, yeah – Uncle said that Dawnshadow has a friend, too…this Tayledras named Snowsong. And he has a bondbird…that's like the Tayledras version of Companions, 'cept bondbirds are…well, inferior to us.:_

"Bondbirds, huh? Well…_I'd_ like to have a bondbird," Zoh sighed, running his fingers through Khira's mane.

:_You would?:_ Khira said, stricken. :_Not a Companion? Why?:_

"Well…let's face it, Khira, I'll never be able to have a Companion," Zohariel said. "I don't have any Heraldic Gifts – and if I did, they'd start showing at this age – and besides…even if I _did_ get Chosen, my parents would never let me go study at the Collegium away from them, even though it's close to the Unaffiliated."

:I'd_ Chose you,:_ Khira said comfortingly, whuffing his dark-brown hair. :_But I'm not old enough yet, and Uncle says that I have to get 'the Feeling' to know whether it's time to Chose or not. But I'd Chose you, even if you didn't have powers, I swear.:_

"Yeah…I guess." Zohariel stood up, and Khira got up with him, cocking her head to the side questioningly. "I have to go…by this time, dinner should be over already, and people will start to notice that I'm gone."

:_Oh…darn. I wanted to talk some more.:_

"I'll come back tomorrow, okay?" Zohariel said soothingly, running his hand along Khira's mane again. He _loved_ feeling that mane – it was so soft! "And I'll try and get more sugar cubes."

:_You'd better,:_ Khira said threateningly, :_or else. You have to _pay_ to be in _my_ presence, you know.:_

Zohariel laughed and patted her head, and both departed for their homes, sated with food for thought. Zohariel, for one, was still wondering about this 'Changechild' – maybe he'd be able to get a better story out of Khira tomorrow.

In what seemed like to time at all, he neared the doors of the Unaffiliated, and he swung them open reluctantly, returning back to his loathsome life.

"Well, well, well, Master Zohariel…where have we been today?" Wyll, Zoh's accounting and currency teacher, said in a low voice that told Zoh he was in trouble. The man had been standing just behind the doorframe, evidently knowing that Zoh had not been present at dinner today. The boy bit his lip and forced himself to meet his teacher's eyes, frowning defiantly.

"Outside," he answered as flatly as possible.

"Outside, hmm?" Wyll said, frowning. "Zohariel…you are not permitted to leave this building's boundaries. Your family informed me that you have several outdoor allergies, and that you should not on _any_ accounts leave this building at all, unless you are with them going home."

"I know," Zoh mumbled, hoping he sounded apologetic.

"You know, you know, you know," Wyll said boredly. "Well, you've _known_ for too long – it's time you've gotten punished for your acts. You are to take on two new chores this week – yes _two_, along with your usual chores – and you are to be present at dinner. You're very lucky, you know, to get off with only a _week's_ punishment…but next time I catch you away, I will have to notify your parents."

So saying, the teacher stalked away into the halls, dismissing Zoh with a wave of his hand.

Feeling for anguished and angry, Zohariel walked up to his rooms, fuming at both his teacher and himself. _Why_ wouldn't his parents just _let_ him outside – it wasn't as if his allergies were life threatening! So he would get a few hives, or something…fine! It was a worthy price to pay (along with a portion of his meals) to talk with the Companion for half a candlemark each day. She was the only one that would _listen_ to him in this stupid, messed up place…

__

How am I going to tell Khira I can't visit her anymore?

~

:_Why not eat?:_ Kestri asked, hopping around the side of Snowsong's head and pecking his hair. :_Snowsong not hungry?:_

"I'm not hungry, Kestri," Snowsong said, his voice flat and emotionless. Kestri sensed the passiveness in his voice, and was confused.

:_What wrong with Snowsong?:_ the kestrel asked innocently, peering at his eyes. :_Sick? Hurt?:_

"Nothing, Kestri."

:_No, something wrong. Snowsong lying – I know.:_

Snowsong sighed. No use lying to Kestri. But how would be explain this? Well…she had been able to comprehend something difficult before, so she could do it again…hopefully.

"Well…remember what I told you, Kestri, about how I can't live in the Vale anymore?"

:_Because the dark-thing is in dreams,:_ Kestri said knowingly, sitting down on the right side of his head and fluffing her feathers comfortable.

"Yeah, that's right. Well…one of the Heralds told me that I can't live _here_ either, not unless I get Chosen and have some sort of gift."

:_But…no magic.:_

"Exactly. I don't have any magic…so I can't stay here," Snowsong said with great difficulty, though he managed to keep his voice straight. "They'll let me stay a week, maybe, but not any longer."

:_So go live somewhere else,_: Kestri suggested tentatively. :_Find nice tree, live there.:_

Snowsong couldn't help a smile at that, burying himself deeper into his blankets. Kestri started preening her feathers, the movement see-able only because of the thin trickle of moonlight illuminating her feathers.

"No, Kestri…I can't live in a tree," Snowsong said, sighing. "I'm a human. Maybe you can live in a tree, but I can't."

For some reason, this seemed to hurt Kestri very much; her neck-feathers fluffed and she retreated into them.

"I'm sorry!" Snowsong said quickly. "What did I say?"

:_Nothing. Why not live in good tree?:_ Kestri asked again.

"Because…well, unless you mean in an _ekele_. I…I _guess_ we could make one ourselves and live there. But it's not the same," Snowsong concluded. "It's just…Kestri, you just don't understand, and I can't explain it."

:_You can! Try!:_ Kestri urged.

"Well…it's just…I don't know." Snowsong shook his head. "I can't even explain it to _myself_. I just…Kestri, Dawnshadow and Derik are my friends. I don't have anyone else…"

:_Me!:_

"Well, yes, I have you…but that's different. It's not the same. Just me and you…I need a _human_ to talk to, someone who can understand me on a higher level of thinking."

:_I be human!:_

"No, Kestri! You _can't_ be human, because…" Snowsong suddenly had a feeling of déjà vu – he was taking Dawnshadow's side of an argument that he, Derik, and Kyrrith had had numerous times with the Changechild. He finished the sentence softly: "…you're a kestrel."

She was silent after that, and Snowsong wondered with dread whether he had 'offended' the kestrel again; but she came closer to his forehead and preened his golden-white hairs.

:_Everything be fine. Snowsong will be Chosen,:_ she said knowingly. :_Snowsong have powers, so can stay with cat-girl and Herald-man…go rest.:_

Snowsong sighed, but was no longer in the mood to argue with the bird – besides, he felt so terribly sleepy…


	11. The True Purpose

Things to know before reading:

--This chapter is roughly eleven pages long in Word, and converted into larger text and placed onto FanFiction.Net, it is…well, very long. So sit tight, move your legs every five minutes to prevent them from getting cramped, and go get some cheese. ^.^

****

Kismet of a Changechild

Chapter XI

By Aura Kage

:_Khira, dear, wake up,:_ said Kiriath, Khira's mother and Kyrrith's younger sister, nudging the filly's nose gently. Khira stirred from sleep's embrace to give her mother a nuzzle back and then stood up drowsily, hindquarters first.

:_What…:_ Khira said, annoyed, shaking her head in an attempt to shake it from tiredness. :_I'm tired…and-:_

:_Sweetling, this is very urgent,:_ Kiriath snapped gently, cutting Khira's arguments short. :_Now, you know that you're never_, ever _supposed to leave the Companion's Field unless you are escorted by someone, or you go Choosing, right?:_

:Yeah…duh…: Khira added sleepily, falling over so that her forelegs were crumpled under her torso.

:_Well, good. Listen to me, Khira!:_ Kiriath shouted, and the young Companion jumped up, startled. :_Good. Now, listen – I have to go now…:_

:Mmm…: Khira said drowsily, starting to flop over again. As the words came in through her ear and were processed, she suddenly realized what her mother had said and was on her hooves, ears pricked. :_Wait – WHAT?!:_

:I have to go – I have Chosen,: Kiriath said, nuzzling her daughter again and turning. :_I'll be back, though, don't worry.:_

Khira was afraid – when her Uncle had left to Choose, he had been back a little less than two weeks later, because of the cargo that he had brought back with him. Would her mother be gone just as long – or longer? She had never thought of her _mother_ going to Chose before – what was she going to do without her?! Who was going to tell her to get to bed every night, to get up every morning, to chew her food before she swallowed it? She hoped that she wouldn't have to live all by _herself_ – well, not all by herself, really, because of course there were _other_ Companions in the Companion's Field, but still.

:_When?!: _Khira demanded, hoping she didn't sound too afraid. :_WHEN? You're not going to be gone as long as Uncle, are you? You can't just leave me alone here! How are you going to make sure I don't choke on my grain again? Don't tell me I'm going to live with cousin Marssa!:_

Kiriath was already threading silently across the short grasses in the Companion's Field, heading to who-knows-where.

:_Don't be silly, Khira,: _she said, her voice was riddled with humor. :_I'll be back by this afternoon if I take my time.:_

:This…afternoon?: Khira said, relived. :_Oh, go – I mean, darn. Because I would have really had fun all by myself…and you know, with my favorite cousin Marssa…:_

Kiriath laughed and trotted towards the Herald's Collegium, not even bothering to get 'dressed' for this occasion.

~

Kestri sighed, snuggling further into the blanket, moving her head to the side in an attempt to get into a more comfortable position. But it didn't work – giving a throaty burble like someone moaning, she turned her head again and nuzzled into her feathers.

:_Wake…:_

:No,: Kestri replied firmly in her unconscious state. :_Don't want to.:_

:? !!:

:Go away,: Kestri said again, wings trembling as she sunk deeper into the blanket, giving a heavy sigh.

:_But _you_ can't be my Chosen-:_ Kiriath said, confused, stomping her foot just outside the entrance door of the Collegium.

:_Go talk Snowsong,:_ Kestri said, gradually growing more and more impatient and frustrated. :_Tired.:_

:What…? Oh. Ooohhh,: Kiriath said, feeling that if she had hands, she'd slap herself. :_Of course. Silly me – you're the scout's bondbird, aren't you?:_

:Go away.:

:I thought so! That means that I'm really accidentally speaking to you, _and I meant to talk to Snowsong – oh, I'm sorry,: _Kiriath apologized as Kestri finally fully awoke and let the Companion know just exactly what she thought of horse-likes invading her peaceful sleep. :_Tell you what – wake up Snowsong for me and tell him to go down here, will you?:_

:Who you?: Kestri asked irritably, standing up and ruffling her feathers. She flared her wings and flapped down to the windowsill, looking down to see if she could see who her waker was. There wasn't much visible of the Companion – apparently, it had rained last night and everything seemed rather dismal and gray as the remaining dehydrated clouds obscured the light. Plus, part of the roof obstructed her otherwise see-everything vision. The only part of the Companion that Kestri could see was its rump.

:_I am Kiriath,:_ the Companion said, sounding exasperated. :_Will you wake up your bondmate – Snowsong – up so I can meet him?:_

:You horse-thing,: Kestri said, tilting her head and craning her neck, trying to get a better view.

:_Yes, I am!:_ Kiriath said, this time letting her exasperation show. :_Please wake up your bondmate!:_

:Why not you?: Kestri asked, sincerely curious. The Companion snorted, stomping her hoof in the ground again, making a small droplets splash back on her ivory coat.

:_Fine! I _will!: Kiriath shouted, trying to keep back her temper and failing. She 'cleared her throat' and got connection with the dormant 'mind' that was Snowsong.

:_Hey. Wake up.:_

"No…" Snowsong moaned, turning over in his bed while Kiriath watched over his thoughts like a person looking over a reader's shoulder. "I don't want to."

:_Wake up!:_ Kiriath shouted. :_WAKE…UP…NOW!:_

"Go away!" Snowsong shouted back, his voice muffled by the blanket shoved over his head.

:_No! YOU COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW, SCOUT, OR I'M GOING TO STOMP UP THERE!:_

Snowsong trembled, something about the Companion's tone of voice reminded him of his long-deceased mother.

:_NOW!:_

:Alright!: Snowsong shouted back, shoving the blanket off and shuddering as his warmth was penetrated. :_I'm coming already!:_

:Good,: Kiriath said, sniffing indignantly. :_Hurry up, Chosen.:_

As Snowsong slid to the floor, Kestri turned back and flapped onto his head settling firmly in the nest of magic-bleached hairs before the ex-scout allowed himself to move. He had opened the door and was halfway down the stairs before he realized-

:_Wait…Chosen?:_ Snowsong said, replying to who he hoped was the Companion that had talked to him earlier.

:_Come down and find out!:_ was the teasing reply, and after that Snowsong ran down the stairs and to the front doors, opening them. He saw the snowy frame before him – practically a beacon in the dismal, wet surroundings all around her, like a miniature sun glowing, brilliantly contrasted, in a world of grayish hues.

He walked up to the Companion, hardly noticing that he was barefoot on the wet stones, and squinted at her, as if to make sure she were _truly_ there.

:_Of course I am,:_ Kiriath snapped, though her gentle head-toss to the side and bluer-than-blue eyes took any sting out of her words. Those eyes – they compelled the scout to look at him, and when he did he felt as if he were engulfed by light, falling into a maelstrom of sunlight and dawn-

And when it was all over, he found himself embracing the Companion's neck, feeling very much as if he had been bonded to another bondbird.

Kestri transferred herself from Snowsong's head to the Companions, pleased with the new perching place and pecking experimentally at one of Kiriath's ears, which quickly shot off to the side.

:_Ow! Don't do that!:_ Kiriath reprimanded. Kestri shrunk back at the chastisement, but then crawled further up the head, making extra-careful sure that she didn't wound that pristine coat of white.

From nearby, Ranaena watched this all happening and conveyed it to Rolan, who informed the just-awakening Talia, who dashed to her window and watched the glad reunion with a sigh of relief.

A/N: You knew it was going to happen…

~

Zohariel yawned as he trod up the stairs of the Heralds' Collegium, hardly noticing where he placed his feet as he brought up the small, rather lightweight bag he was supposed to give to someone…he didn't remember who. He knew what was in the bag – a myriad of hate-letters written by parents, encouraged by their children that the new Herald was a demon, and therefore should be deprived of her demonic powers ("_especially_ since it's Firestarting! Watch that thing – she'll get angry over a cup of spilled milk and _massacre_ everyone around her!"), repudiated, and sent back to where she came from. Or eliminated – most preferably the latter.

Wyll had waken him up as soon as the sun rose, though the skies were so ridden with clouds that Zohariel couldn't tell how his teacher had known what time it was – but oh well. This was the first chore that Wyll had told him to do, and since it was only delivering letters that his teacher was too lazy to do…

Zoh yawned as he climbed to what seemed like the top step, wavering a bit on his feet and leaning against a door before continuing. Besides, he could at least see what the Heralds' Collegium looked like – even though all its occupants were asleep. Who was he supposed to give these to, anyway? Talia didn't reside here, and she was the highest rank that Zohariel could think of at the moment, aside from Queen Selenay. Her teacher, maybe?

The blue-clad boy opened a door and looked inside, squinting against the effulgent firelight of flames blazing in a fireplace.

"Oh, hello," a female voice said. "May I help you?"

Zohariel looked up at the origin of the voice, still dazzle-blinded by the firelight. "Uh, yeah. I just have some of these-"

"You're a Blue," she interrupted flatly, clearly not very happy about his appearance. "What do you want?"

"I just have some letters that my teacher wanted to give to you," Zohariel said patiently, his sight returning. The female inside was Gray-clad – meaning that she was a Herald-Trainee, some part of his mind said – and had her hands on her hips, elbows akimbo as she looked at him. Chestnut-colored hair cascaded down over her shoulders, ending at the middle of her upper arm.

She took the letters that Zohariel gave and looked at them suspiciously, narrowing her eyes as if she expected something untrustworthy to happen. She began to open them, and Zohariel waited, weight shifting from foot to foot.

"By the way, I'm Kuriana," the Herald-Trainee said conversationally as she withdrew a letter. "Kuri for short."

"I'm Zohariel."

"Nice name," 'Kuri' commented, dropping the bag of letters with a crackle of papers scratching against each other. She tried to open the letter that she was retrieved, frowning at it.

"Not a nice reputation, though," Zohariel muttered, easily catching the unreliability that the Herald-Trainee gave to him.

"Nope, I wouldn't say so," Kuri said, unfolding the sheet of creamy-colored paper and frowning at it. Her eyes narrowed as they flew further down the paper, and the fire in fireplace roared suddenly, making Zoh jump.

"I didn't write any!" the Blue said quickly, fear rising as the flames crackled, growling. "I swear I didn't! I can even tell you who _did_ write them-"

"No fear, I know who did," Kuri said, taking a deep breath as if she were trying to restrain herself. The fire shrank back to its original size, but Zoh's heart was still beating in his throat. She crumpled the paper in her hand and threw it back into the back, then threw the whole thing into the fire. "It was Havlah, Bree, Vyra, Mria, and Lana, wasn't it? And while they were at it, they went ahead and convinced the whole Unaffiliated-Collegium place that Dawn was evil."

Zoh nodded rapidly, watching as the fire consumed the letters.

"Well, go back and tell them all that their ploy didn't work, and that Derik and Kuri send their love," the femme fumed, looking out her window that conveniently faced the Unaffiliated. She glared with such fury down at them that Zoh was afraid for a moment that she would burn it down (only for a moment, because then he immediately thought that if she _did_ burn it down, he would be very happy rather than afraid), but the Herald-Trainee did nothing. Finally, he backed away and left, closing the door softly and leaning against it, feeling as if he had faced his worst fear only to find out that it was worse than what he thought it was.

__

These Heralds are scary…controlling the fires like that, as if it doesn't even drain them! Gods…

I wish I was one of them…

~

Dawnshadow was asleep in the dark, closed in, comfortable security that she had found under the bed that had been provided for her in the room. Above the bed, she had felt uncomfortably exposed and cold – under the bed was much, much better.

"Dawnshadow! Dawnshadow, look! I got Chosen, I got Chosen, I got Chosen – I can stay here with you and Derik!" Snowsong shouted happily, throwing open the door. His eyes darted to above her bed, and he saw that her covers had been thrown back.

"Dawnshadow? Where are you?"

__

Too many people calling my name…

"Dawnshadow! Dawnshadow?"

__

Stop bothering me…

"Dawnshadow, hey – where'd you go?"

__

Leave me alone already…

That last thought echoing through her mind gave her an unpleasant memory-

__

The sunlight obscured by the faces of enraged people, screaming both in fear and anger, slamming down their weapons, however mundane they be-

Dawnshadow yelped, instantly afraid, and bumped her head against the bottom of her bed. "Ow!"

"Dawnshadow?" Snowsong looked under the bed and saw the Changechild's eyes looking back at him, illuminated so they were mirrors reflecting eerie green light at him. "What're you doing down there?"

"I _was_ sleeping," Dawnshadow muttered, rubbing her head where she had slammed it against the bed. Snowsong extended a hand, which she took to help her emerge from the forever-darkness of under-the-bed.

"Why?" Snowsong said, confused. "Under the bed, I mean?"

"Because…it's too _big_ above the bed," Dawnshadow said, sounding as if she were whining as she rubbed sleep from her eyes. "How can _you_ sleep up there?"

Snowsong gave her a dumbfounded stare, which Dawnshadow was immune to, and finally said, "Dawnshadow – I got Chosen!"

"You – _what_?"

"I got Chosen! Isn't that…great?" Snowsong said, feeling as if he had never been happier in his life – though, perhaps, when he had been bonded to Kestri, it had _maybe_ been a little bit happier than this.

Dawnshadow's pupils dilated, a movement that Snowsong no longer flinched at. "Yeah – that _is_ good! What are your Gifts? Do you know?"

"I don't know yet," Snowsong admitted, suddenly remembering that, in order to be Chosen, you had to have Gifts. He remembered being 'tested' for Gifts back at k'Vala Vale – and he remembered, very clearly, being told that he didn't have any left. "In fact…I'm not _supposed_ to have any Gifts…"

:_Told you,:_ Kestri crowed in the back of his mind, fluffing her feathers, still perched on his head. :_Told you! Told you! Told you!:_

"Yes, you did, Kestri…" Snowsong said, sitting straight, legs folded underneath him reflectively. "But…I don't _feel_ any different…"

"Maybe your Gift isn't something like Empathy," Dawnshadow suggested, copying him and sitting up straight as well. "But maybe it's something like…like Farsight! See if you can see way over there, or something-"

The Changechild pointed at the window, and Snowsong looked at it and squinted his eyes, trying to see if he could see anything far away. But it was useless…for one, Snowsong wasn't exactly sure how he was suppose to _call_ on Farsight; for two, what if he didn't have it anyway?

:_You'll find out soon…:_ Kiriath said, sounding a bit unsure in his mind. No, not just a bit unsure – a _lot_ unsure, and very nervous. The one part of Snowsong that cared about what the Companion thought at the moment felt very slightly hurt. The other parts of Snowsong were either excited about having Gifts, or thinking about Kestri and how she had seemed to _know_ last night that he would be Chosen.

"Maybe…Fetching?" Dawnshadow asked, leaning forward expectantly as Snowsong scratched the side of his head and attempted to call Dawnshadow's blanket to him.

Derik interrupted the game – he opened the door, startling both of them, and was laughing.

"So, you've been Chosen!" he laughed, leaning against the doorframe, already garbed in his Whites. "How does it feel, eh? I bet everything I own that you'll go straight to Darkwind!"

"D…Darkwind?" Snowsong said, mouth dropping and eyes lighting up. Dawnshadow thought she had never seen anyone so thunderstruck and joyful as the scout at that moment. "You can't mean…Darkwind k'Sheyna?!"

"The same one," Derik said, nodding and clearly very pleased with himself. "Of course, _I_ don't know him…well, personally, anyway. I know his name, though, and that's enough."

"_Darkwind?_" Snowsong echoed again, feeling dazed.

"Yeah, that's what I said," Syrkaderik said, eyebrows arching as he watched Snowsong's face intently.

"_Darkwind?!"_

"Get a hold of yourself!" Derik said, kneeling down on the ground and shaking the ex-scout's shoulders. "Yes, Darkwind, but it might be only if you have the Mage-Gift!"

"The…the Mage-Gift?" Snowsong echoed, confused. Evidently, his intelligence had been replaced by his awe.

Derik sighed. "Yes, the Mage-Gift – the power to control ley-lines and nodes and other fun things. Fun, isn't it. Now – both of your get dressed. Snowsong needs to get his wits back so we can try and figure what Gifts he has, and Dawnie needs to start her riding lessons with me."

"Wha – _what_?" Dawnshadow echoed, feeling her heart drop. Riding lessons? Already?

Derik chuckled at the look on both of their faces, now matching each other. "Yep! Hurry up, now, before you miss breakfast…"

~

"A Tayledras Herald," Darkwind said, amused. Vree was perched on a T-shaped perching-place erected especially for the forest gyre's use.

"Not really," Elspeth said, glancing at the mirror to glare at her semi-unkempt hair. "Apparently, he left his vale without telling anyone – though I think they probably know that he's gone and just want to let him go on his way."

"Hmm" was all that Darkwind replied. Elspeth was certainly in a hurry – she had just received an important note about something that she wasn't telling Darkwind about at the moment, and seemed also very nervous.

"_Ashke…_" Darkwind interrupted.

"Yes?" the former heir-to-the-throne said, sounding remarkably patient. "What is it? I'm in a hurry."

"You have your Whites on backwards," the Tayledras said, flattening his grin and trying not to chuckle as Elspeth looked down at herself, arms spread, and saw that her love was speaking the truth. With an exasperated sigh, she got the Whites on the right way and abruptly left. Darkwind thought he heard a faint 'farewell' muffled by the doorway.

:_What wrong?:_ Vree inquired, tilting his head. Darkwind scratched his bondmate's crest feathers, giving a shrug.

"I don't know. Elspeth-_ashke_ will tell us later, I hope, when she comes back," Darkwind told his bondbird. Vree stared at him, uncomprehending, and Darkwind remembered belatedly that he had to keep things simple.

"I don't know…maybe later."

:_Oh. Okay. Go hunting now?:_ Vree asked, lifting his head hopefully. Darkwind smiled at him and nodded.

"Yes, hunting now…nothing better to do," he added to himself rather bitterly, a phrase that Vree ignored as he climbed into the hawking glove on Darkwind's arm. "I hope the Herald has the Mage-Gift…as much as I'm not a very good teacher, it will be interesting teaching someone who was formerly Tayledras."

~

It was one of those days again – the black-clad man was tired, every breath rattling in his throat as if snakes were nesting in his lungs, but he had more strength. Enough to keep him 'sated', enough to give him strength to make the journey to the city called 'Haven' in pursuit of his creation.

His breath hissed through his gritted teeth as he staggered through the marketplace, some part of his mind detecting the Changechild's presence growing ever closer. He was linked to her, as she was linked to him – though her memories of that had been replaced by the fake ones of being used as a plaything by some vicious monster. He had to admit to himself that it was a clever idea, to very carefully knock out the Changechild and inflict those damages so that it looked like what he hoped it to look. He had then dropped her purposely in the path of a Tayledras scout – he would take her back, of course, and because he had cleverly created the Changechild so she would possess certain bits of personality from both of the creatures she had been fused with – cat and human.

A human for intelligence and because she would most likely be accepted because of that strange Nyara happening years ago that would readily make the Tayledras trust her…

A cat for a predatory instinct that lay dormant at the back of her mind, like a crouching hunter only waiting for a signal to attack. She was powerful, though it wasn't readily obvious. If she had only been faced with a certain situation, she would be able to take down the most powerful of foes, or die trying…

__

But I had not counted on the fact that the human part of her would be…Gifted. The thought had never even occurred to me that maybe one component of her would be…uniquely different.

So 'Dawnshadow,' as she was named, was Chosen and whisked off to Haven, eliminating the blood-mage's old plan to take over the power of the k'Vala Heartstone.

__

But she is still the same she was, Herald-Trainee or not…she is still unconsciously compelled to assess her surroundings, courtesy of the cat, and remember them for when I come to harvest them.

For now, I let you roam free, my little kitten…for now, you are free to frisk and frolic and do whatever you wish, so long as you do your duty.

The mage was intelligent – but he had made one, fatal mistake…and that was to try and mimic the gryphons. He had seen them often while hiding out in the forest, hurtling themselves out of their aeries and bobbing into graceful flight, masters of earth and sky. His teacher (who was now dead) had never taught him that if he ever dared to mutate his given form, he would become more and more like it. So he had given himself a beak, and wings, and claws – but as the 'gryphon' melted into his form, so its personality melted in with his. They were a deadly pair, the bloodthirsty instincts of a gryphon and the just-short-of-insane dreams of a bloodpath-mage…

But he loved it. He loved every single waking moment he was in that form, always ready to annihilate, always ready to spring into a fight. With a flex of his talons and a hiss from the back of his throat, he could inflict fear – oh, fear! Delicious, _wonderful_ fear…it fed him, nurtured him, and raised him. With a clap of his wings opening, he would be a fleeting shadow across the sky; a flip of those wings would bring him higher, to hide amongst the clouds…of lower, into a plummet to push the life of something out through their throats.

But the longer he stayed in that beloved form, the harder it was for him to revert back to his original one, and when he did manage to become human, it was agony. His injuries were transferred to his weak, pitiful human body, and were always far more hurtful than when he was in gryphon-form. But he could not travel through the roads, among the humans (he thought of them as a different species now) as a gryphon…even now he had to get somewhere secluded and become gryphon. The amount of power that he had withdrawn from the worthless person he killed just outside of Haven was beginning to wear off; soon, soon, he would be in ecstasy again.

The man, breathing becoming shallow and forced, moved into the shadows of a home near to the palace and all of the Collegiums, and with a sigh of relief became what he truly believed was _him_ once more.

~

"I…um, I'm S-Snowsong k-k'Vala," the Tayledras stuttered, looking very uncomfortable in front of Darkwind. "And…and this is K-Kestri."

Darkwind watched the ex-scout with some amusement, but kept himself from smiling – the boy might take it as a bad sign.

"And I'm Darkwind k'Sheyna, and this is Vree," Darkwind said easily, gesturing to the forest gyre on his arm. Both bondbirds regarded each other respectfully, Kestri watching Vree at an equal height from Snowsong's head.

:_Small,:_ Vree commented privately to Darkwind. Darkwind had to agree with him – Kestri, for a bondbird, was very small…the size of a jay, or a robin.

"So, you've been Chosen…by who?" Darkwind asked conversationally, knowing that if Snowsong replied, he wouldn't know the Companion anyway. He sat down, beckoning Snowsong to do so as well; they were outside somewhere on the grounds, because Darkwind had felt that if Snowsong _did_ have the Mage-Gift, then he could teach him some of the basics. Outside was a much better place to teach someone how to control pools of magic – though that might have been just Darkwind's Tayledras-biased opinion.

"Kiriath," Snowsong replied without hesitation, sitting down. He lifted his hands to his head and Kestri walked onto his beckoning fingers, and Snowsong gently set her on the ground beside him.

:_Play?:_ Vree inquired hopefully.

:_Yes!_: Kestri replied enthusiastically; though Snowsong might have not had any friends at k'Vala, his bondbird did, and she had been missing them ever since she left. Strange that a bondbird was more social than its bondmate.

Darkwind, hearing the two-word conversation, fished a bit of ribbon out of his pocket, having had the notion that Vree would attempt a game. The forestgyre took it in his talon before his bondmate launched him into the sky, screeching teasingly. Kestri _killy'd_ and flared her wings, racing after Vree in an attempt to rip away his ribbon.

Snowsong was nervously picking apart a blade of grass; when Darkwind cleared his throat, he jumped and tensed.

"So…we're very much alike, aren't we?" Darkwind said conversationally.

"Wh – what?" Snowsong said, looking very flustered.

"Well, if you think about it…" Darkwind replied, hiding a grin, "…we both were Tayledras scouts, we both found a Changechild, we are both in Valdemar, and we both have a Gifts that we didn't use. I know that you either didn't know you had magic, or it developed overnight, but we both still didn't use it for a period of time, correct?"

"Umm…yes," Snowsong said apprehensively, running his tongue over his lips.

Silence.

"How…how are you going to see if I have Mage-Gift or not?" Snowsong asked finally, looking up at Darkwind.

"Easy. Just look at you with MageSight," Darkwind replied lightly. "So…hold still…"

The last words were a joke, said as if Snowsong _did_ move then he would be seriously injured, but the ex-scout took it seriously and tried not to move at all as Darkwind invoked MageSight.

At first there seemed to be nothing…then, he saw the tiniest, growing flicker of magic in the boy – like a drowsy animal awakening, so was the magic attempting to 'rise and awaken.' Even as Darkwind watched, the glow began to grow larger and stronger.

In fact, if Snowsong were trained accurately, he would someday come Adept-level.

"You have the Mage-Gift," Darkwind informed the ex-scout, flickering out his MageSight. Snowsong sighed in relief, and just then Kestri cried in triumph as the torn ribbon fell to the ground, rippling. The kestrel lifted it from the ground and cawed at Vree tauntingly, then rose to the air, the forest gyre fast behind her.

"I…I do?" Snowsong asked. "What does that mean?"

"It means that you'll be able to control ley-lines and nodes when you get more trained, and your hair will get lighter and lighter," Darkwind explained patiently, feeling that Snowsong _did_ know what the Mage-Gift was and was only surprised.

"Oh."

"If you like, I could even be your teacher for that-"

"Really?! Could you?!" Snowsong nearly shouted, failing to keep control over his eagerness. Darkwind allowed a smile this time, and laughed at the scout's happiness.

He blushed in embarrassment and turned to the skies, watching their bondbirds play to draw the subject away. Vree was getting closer and closer to Kestri, and none of her sharp turns were being taken by surprise by the forest gyre-

Snowsong smiled grimly. He had seen this trick too many times to lose faith in the kestrel – back in k'Vala, he had taken an odd joy to knowing that no one's bondbird could ever defeat his little kestrel in ribbon-tag.

Just as Vree cried out victoriously when his talon touched the end of the ribbon, Kestri's wings flared and flapped downwards, propelling her up. The forest gyre shot underneath her as Kestri hovered, 'cackling' as the forest gyre flared his own wings to see what had happened to her.

"She…can hover!" Darkwind exclaimed, startled as he watched the kestrel levitate in the same place before zooming off in another direction.

:_What? How!:_ Vree cried, anguished, speeding after the little bird.

"All kestrels can," Snowsong said grimly, unable to contain his happiness that he and Kestri shared in 'defeating' the older, supposedly greater one.

"Oh…I forgot about that!" Darkwind cursed, slamming his fist down on the ground before standing up and dusting himself off. "_No_ bondbird can beat another with _those_ kind of maneuvers…"

"Except another kestrel," Snowsong chimed, lifting his hand up into the air. Kestri plunged down and flared her wings at the last moment, alighting gracefully on his wrist, still clutching the ribbon. Snowsong moved his hand over so she was safely transferred to his head, and Darkwind retrieved Vree from the sky.

"Except another kestrel," Darkwind agreed, letting Snowsong catch up with him. "Heyla, Snowsong…let's go back inside and get something to eat, alright?"

~

"…and Derik and Kuri send their love," Zohariel said with great delight in the mask of rage that Havlah had on at the moment.

"That…darn them!" Havlah screamed, arms stiff at her side. "I can't believe they didn't even listen to us!"

__

:Oh, no, they listened all right,: a voice chuckled into Zohariel's mind. :_They just ignored you.:_

KHIRA?! Zohariel thought, surprised that the young Companion was able to talk to him.

:_Oh, yes!:_ Khira said sweetly. :_You didn't know that I could talk to you, huh?:_

No! Of course not!

:Ha!:

Does this mean that I'm…Mindspeaking?

:No, sorry,: Khira said. :_I can just spy on your thoughts, is all. Here, let me look at that Havlah – oh! She's UGLY!:_

"What's wrong with you?" Havlah demanded as Zohariel burst into laughter. "You don't think this is _funny_, do you? You realize that we're _all_ in danger because of this demon, don't you?"

"Oh – oh yes, of course," Zohariel said quickly. He stood up from the table and ripped the napkin off his neck. "Sorry, Havlah – I have to go do…um…some chores, or something, that I forgot to do earlier. Bye!"

"Zohariel! Come back here!" Havlah cried out. "Did I already tell you that she can breathe _fire_? That's how she burned down half the marketplace!"

:_Half the marketplace my tail!:_ Khira snorted as Zohariel fought to control another gale of chuckles. :_The only demon I see here that's breathing fire is _that_ worthless little…thing!:_

Zohariel stopped running just as he came across his dorm; Khira was still with him, though she sounded a bit faint.

__

So…you mean you've been able to speak to me in the Unaffiliated all along?

:Oh, well…I didn't know until today,: Khira admitted. :_It never occurred to me that I'd be able to talk to someone far away until Ranaena told me that she told Rolan that my mother Chose.:_

Chose, huh? Zohariel couldn't help feeling a little jealous of that.

:_Yeah…that Tayledras scout I told you about yesterday,:_ Khira said. :_Gods…this place is interesting! You have to show me around sometime.:_

So long as you're always with me, I'll be able to show you everything!

:No, not always…see, I'm already getting fainter,: Khira said sadly. :_But – I've already been spying on you, and since you can't come down and see me anymore, I guess this will have to do.:_

There was a tone in the Companion's voice that made Zohariel think that she was lying-

:_Nope! Companions can't lie!:_ Khira chimed in.

__

Wow…you know, this is a little weird, having you know exactly what I'm thinking.

:You'll get used to it,: Khira said comfortingly. :_Good to get to know how to bear with it now, so that when you get Chosen you won't be so surprised when your Companion reads your thoughts all the time.:_

Khira…you know_ I won't get Chosen-_

:Yes you will!: the Companion insisted. :_That Tayledras scout did – he didn't even know he had any magic until today! You'll get Chosen, Zoh, believe me…remember, Companions can't lie!:_

Yeah…I guess…

~

Derik couldn't breathe; he was on his back, convulsing helplessly and gasping for breath, hands clutching his sides as they began to ache. He kicked the grounds like a child having a tantrum. It was the forth time he had done this.

"_It's not funny!_" Dawnshadow cried, anguished.

Derik didn't answer; he couldn't, as he was trying to sustain enough air for his lungs.

:_Oh…my…gods!: _he replied in Mindspeech instead. :_That…gods…I have _never_ seen anyone be so horrible…or comical…riding horses!:_

"It's not funny!" Dawnshadow moaned, sinking to the ground, legs beneath her. "It's hard! I swear it is!"

Mishi, a golden-cream hued mare, snorted and pawed at the ground, fully bedecked in riding gear, looking for all the world as if _she_ were frustrated as well. Mishi belonged to someone residing in the hills not that far away from Haven; Kyrrith and Ranaena were lying down on the ground nearby, watching intently. At least _they_ were sparing Dawnshadow their laughs…though they were probably just laughing mentally.

Derik finally regained control of himself and stood up, dusting himself off, face reddened as he fought to force back chuckles. "Alright, alright…well, remount. Here, I promise – just this _one_, _last_ try, and then we go home."

Dawnshadow sighed and turned around, facing the mare who was watching her with those bored-looking eyes. "I can do this," the Changechild muttered to herself, sighing and clapping her hands together. "I can do this."

:_She can't do this, can she,:_ Ranaena said flatly, not really asking a question.

:_Nope,:_ Kyrrith replied with firm confidence backing his words. :_But I suppose Derik wants another laugh.:_

Mishi watched Dawnshadow put her leg on the foot-thingy – _the stirrup_, Dawnshadow thought to herself, wondering if she had correctly remembered the name – and mounted…at least the Changechild could do that much.

"Now dig your heel into her side," Derik instructed.

"But…I thought you had to move the reins, like this," Dawnshadow said, demonstrating the movement by jiggling the reins.

"Oh…nope," Derik said, shaking his head to emphasize. "That's just what I do, 'cause I'm horse-ignorant and just instruct Rae verbally."

"Oh." Dawnshadow dug her heel into the horse's side, wondering faintly if she was hurting her, but somehow got the reassurance that she hadn't. Mishi moved forward ever so slowly, knowing that her rider wasn't experienced, and Dawnshadow rocked back and forth, trying to keep her balance.

The mare completed a full circle before Dawnshadow lost it and fell over, one foot still caught in the stirrup. The mare whinnied and snorted, then looked back to see what was stopping her from continuing the walk.

Derik was shaking his head, finding enough strength to force down chuckles, and gestured at Dawnshadow and the Companions. "C'mon, let's go. I promised."

The Changechild stood up and dusted herself off as Ranaena followed Derik and Kyrrith trotted up to her. She looked as if she were concentrating deeply on something-

"Wait!" Dawnshadow shouted, making Derik and Ranaena stop. "Wait, let me just try one more time…and hold on…"

The Changechild ran off through the field that Mishi and the rest of the horses were kept on, and found what she was looking for – a long, slender stick. She ran back to the mare and mounted, looking eager, still holding the stick with one hand and holding the reins with the other.

"What're you doing, Dawnie?" Derik inquired.

"Wait – I just want to try this…put my heel into your side, like this…" Dawnshadow muttered to herself quietly. Or _was_ it to herself? She seemed to be talking to Mishi.

The mare trotted forward at Dawnshadow's physical command, and Dawnshadow put the stick off to her side, shifting it to different positions periodically; up, then down, then right, then up, then left again, all according to the mare's movements.

And she wasn't falling off.

"Faster!" Dawnshadow whispered, pleased at her accomplishment, and the mare complied, moving into a gallop. All the while the stick was moving at her side, and when she gestured the mare to bring her back to Derik and the Companions they all looked startled.

"See! I did it!" she cried in triumph while Derik closed his mouth. "It worked!"

"Why were you holding that stick?" Derik asked, one hand on his hip, eyebrow raised.

"Because – because see, Mishi told me that when I was riding her, I had a different balance then humans did, because I guess I was different or something-" Dawnshadow said excitedly before Derik cut her off.

"Wait – _Mishi_ told you?"

"Yes, I told you that. Well, she said that I should get a tail or something, so I got a stick, 'cause that's kinda close enough – and you know what? She was right! It's because I have a different sense of balance than humans do…" Dawnshadow continued excitedly, dropping the stick on the ground beside her while Mishi began to graze.

:_Ranaena…do you have any idea what Dawnie's talking about?:_ Derik inquired.

:_Well, yes, actually,:_ Rae replied lightly. :_Kyrrith's telling me – either Dawnshadow knows how to talk horse because she's merged with an animal, or she's an Animal Mindspeaker.:_

:Kyrrith thinks the latter is right, doesn't he.:

:Yep.:

"It's alright, Dawnie – I believe you," Derik said, cutting Dawnshadow off. "And in fact, I think we'll be able to cut horseback riding lessons from now on…but you'll have to take this other class for another gift you have."

"Another gift?"

"Yeah, see…it's called Animal Mindspeaking…"

~

"We have to get it back for this," Havlah growled to her four friends, who all nodded rapidly. "We _have_ to. We have to kick that demon off the Heralds' Collegium before it gets _everyone_ to believe that it's good…"

"But how?" Lana asked.

"I don't know…there's really nothing we can do, since it's with Sir Kaderik all the time!" Havlah moaned. "Like he knows what we're going to do."

"Well, he's a ForeSeer, so…" Bree trailed off.

"Yes, but that's not the point," Havlah snapped. "We have to get it to do something that would make it look bad…"

"But whatever happens, it's horse will know," Vyra commented. "The white one."

"Yeah, you're right about that…"

"But…isn't there some sort of spell-thing?" Mria suggested. "One that makes people do things? I forget what it's called, but it starts with a 'c'…"

"A coercion spell!" Havlah cried out immediately. "That's _perfect!_ We can make it do whatever we want…and then we can make the spell to say that it can't tell anyone – even better, that it can't _reveal_ it to anyone, so not even its horse!"

"But…aren't those illegal?" Bree asked. Havlah glared at her.

"Listen, if _you_ want to just sit here and let yourself die a horrible, painful death by a demon, then go on ahead," she snarled. "Me, I'm going to stop that evil creature before it has a chance to hurt anyone else."


	12. Getting in Touch With Your Inner Cat

Things to know before reading:

--Yay…a songfic-like thingy. The song is from _The Lion King 2_…yes, I know, time to grab your torches and pitchforks. I felt like writing a songfic-like thingy, and when I was looking through my journal of last-year-ago I found this song and thought, hey, part of this sounds like what Dawnshadow might be thinking about turning into a Herald. _Part_ of it, mind you. It still has the whole "we are one" thing mostly in it, and most of it kinda doesn't relate even though I tried to get it to…so just bear with it. Yay. Also, it might be kind of hard to understand…that's because two characters are singing it. One is speaking for himself and all of the parent-people, and the other is the young one talking about herself. In other words, one is in third-person and one is in first-person, and that's how you can tell the difference.

--Oh, btw, the lyrics are the italicized words in the weird-yet-cool pointy squiggly things. ^-^

--Some of the characters in this story are kinda-sorta 'based' on people that I know. Derik, for instance, is based on a very nice yet sarcastic person I know named Derek. Havlah Lebetter is another instance…when I first wrote this chapter, Yue-chan and I held a very great dislike (putting it mildly for yue-chan there) for a person named Havalah. I guess now I've kinda made up with this person and now feel bad about making her the main antagonist for this story. Havlah is not based upon Havalah, and bears none of her greatly contemptuous thoughts or anything.

--I just realized…none of you know Havalah, so the previous note doesn't matter. But that's alright, 'cause now I feel much better. ^.^

--Sorry for the extremely long author's note. I'll let you read what you've been wanting to read now.

****

~Disclaimer: I don't own that Lion King Song. ^-^()

****

Kismet of a Changechild

Chapter XII

By Aura Kage

Predawn. Dawnshadow struggled awake, groaning as she rolled out from under the bed and came to her feet. Derik had told her to wake up this early to start her Firestarting lessons with Griff…yesterday it had seemed good, but right now it was a punishment. But she _needed_ to get up this early…to wash and dress in her Greys, then to go eat. Perhaps a candlemark after true dawn, she would be ready.

__

Lucky Snowsong. He gets to sleep longer than I do…

Dawnshadow rubbed her eyes with one hand, twisting the doorknob with the other and leaning heavily on the smooth wood to open it. She yawned drowsily as the door slid languidly, as if some force was making the movement fast but slow enough so as to be safe. Not safe enough, apparently…

"Ow!"

"Oh!"

Dawnshadow started, standing straight up as the stifled cry echoed in the empty hallways. She stepped out of the room and shut the door quickly, bending down to peer more closely at the dark form, pupils dilating and catching what little light was emanating in from the windows. She could just make out a flash of blue as the figure struggled to its feet.

"Ow…" the form said again, the tone of voice indicating that he was male.

"Sorry!" Dawnshadow whispered, extending a hand to help him up. When he didn't take it, she wondered why; then realized that humans couldn't see very well in the dark. Well, not as good as she could, anyway.

"That's alright," he murmured back, getting to his feet himself. Dawnshadow waited until it seemed that he was standing up, then tried to interpret his features.

"By the way, I'm Zohariel," the boy said, extending a hand which Dawnshadow took awkwardly. They shook briefly, then withdrew and stood in silence, each wondering what was going to happen next.

"Oh – sorry, I forgot. I'm Dawnshadow," the Changechild said, and the shadows shifted where Zohariel was.

"Dawnshadow?" Zoh said, surprised and intrigued. "Really? You're the Changechild?"

"Well…yeah, I guess," Dawnshadow said, feeling uncouth and scratching the back of her head. "I mean, yes. I am a Changechild. Why?"

"Nothing!" Zohariel said hastily, hoping he hadn't hurt her feelings and glad that she couldn't see in the dark (well, he _thought_ she couldn't, anyway). "Nothing…I just wondered, you know."

"How do you know about me?"

"I heard it in the Unaffiliated," Zohariel explained, squinting and finding it did nothing to improve his vision. "Havlah and them were talking about it-"

"The Unaffiliated?" Dawnshadow interrupted, stepping back and narrowing her eyes at him. "You're a Blue?"

"Yes, but let me explain first!" Zohariel said quickly, holding out a hand to stop her in case she ran. She sounded wary, now – what had been told to her about Blues? "I'm not one of them – I'm not one of the mean ones like Havlah, I swear it!"

Silence. Dawnshadow shook her arm from Zoh's grip harshly.

"I'm sorry, I – I just need to leave," Dawnshadow said abruptly, feeling sad as she said so but taking Derik's advice to avoid all Blues. She called out behind her shoulder as she was running: "I believe you, though!"

Zohariel stood in rather shocked silence; his arm still extended in the place where it had fallen on the Changechild's arm. With a heavy sigh, the arm dropped to his side with a _thump_ and the Blue continued to feel his way down the steps, wishing sorely for a lantern.

~

Dawnshadow stumbled out into the clearing where Griff had decided to hold their first lesson, her hair wet and slick against her skull and neck. Her eyes searched for the White-clad Herald, and she spotted him easily and walked toward him, feeling the air press against her semi-moist skin and hair, making a tremble tidal over her body. She hugged the Greys closer to her until she reached the Herald, who was looking at her with a crooked grin.

"Ready?" Griff asked, to which Dawnshadow responded with a rapid nod that sent crystalline droplets flying out behind her. He smiled warmly at her, and Dawnshadow wished that that smile could make her feel less cold. "Let's get started, then."

__

{As you go through life you'll see}

{There is so much that we}

{Don't understand}

__

Dawnshadow sat down on the ground, scarce verdant blades flattening under her weight. Griff ripped away clumps of the grass and flattened it with his hands, lifting out several small things from hidden pockets and laying them on the exposed rich soil.

"I'm guessing that you've never Firestarted on purpose," Griff predicted without waiting for a confirmation. "But now, you will. I chose to have you start lessons outside because I figured that you'd feel more comfortable here than in a classroom…and also, if you miss, then I don't accidentally want the Heralds' Collegium to burn down. At least out here, I can stop any strong blaze you might create…hopefully, anyway."

He laughed, and Dawnshadow echoed the joyful sound nervously; what if she _did_ miss?

__

{And the only thing we know}

{Is things don't always go}

{The way we planned…}

The Changechild folded her legs the way Derik had shown her way-back-when, and closed her eyes, reaching with a mental hand deep into that little bit of her that held power, like a little oasis of gold-white light glowing in the depths and darkness of the unknown regions of herself. She dipped a hand in and withdrew it, concentrated on it, and grounded and centered unconsciously while Griff watched approvingly. She felt the power gather, leashed to her palm, and opened her eyes at the first target; a stick. She focused all of her concentration on it, and inside her mind she pictured herself as a full cat, lying concealed in glimmering foliage. Her tail coiled and whipped side to side, power coiled in her hind legs, and she _leaped_-

She 'landed' on the prey and 'dug' her claws into it, finding it strangely hard to grasp – the victim was both too big and too small. How to get at it? There was no weakness that she could see…how had she Firestarted before?

:_Firestarting isn't calling out fire from midair, you know,:_ Griff said into her mind. :_It's much subtler than that. You have to…well, you have to 'quiver' the little bits of the stick to create fire…like rubbing two sticks together, except at a much more diminutive level.:_

Quiver? Dawnshadow could do quiver…in her mind, she sank claws deep into the flesh of her prey, and shook them. She was still too big; she got smaller, and this time vibrated the extremely little bits of the stick, rubbed them together, felt warmth begin and then…

With a hiss, a flame erupted from the stick, rising a hands-breadth into the air and then receding again with more hisses as it tried in vain to consume something other than the ashes it left in the stick's wake and moist earth. Dawnshadow started as well as the cat within did, and the cat extended paws that stopped the vibration and snuffed the fire out.

"Good job," Griff congratulated with a smile. "So at least you get how to start fires and how to stop them…maybe we'll just spent some time honing that. Now try this – it's a piece of coal. It's like plant matter all shoved together…"

Dawnshadow nodded and concentrated again, and found the cat intent upon the new victim, curious to see how this would burn. Now that she knew what it felt like to intentionally Firestart, she realized that she had felt that way in the earlier times she had started fires; with the colddrake, in the marketplace. The feeling had only been too quick for her to notice…

And now that she _did_ notice it, she realized that the things she attempted to Firestart each had a different 'feel' to it. The forest had been difficult to Firestart, except that she had been scared…the cat had had to dig deep before it found anything _easy_ to vibrate, and there had been so many different textures…

The cat pounced on the coal ferociously, Dawnshadow backing it. She concentrated until she almost felt _herself_ shudder with the coal; then the tiniest lick of azure rose from the coal, tinged with gold, and Dawnshadow urged it higher until it engulfed the coal entirely. Now she was snuff it; Griff watched as Dawnshadow struggled to do so, but somehow it was harder this time than before. The cat seethed as it attempted to stop of the movement of its prey and failed, and Dawnshadow's frustration grew, only feeding the flames and making them rise, scorching the soil.

__

{But you'll see everyday}

{That we'll never turn away}

:_Because plants are easy to burn,:_ Griff informed silently, :_they are also hard to put out.:_

:How…can…I?: Dawnshadow asked, already beginning to get exhausted as she threw out more power to stop the flames.

:_Silly,:_ Griff chided with a hinting laugh. :_You don't stop a fire by throwing fuel at it!:_

I hate_ it when my teachers do that? Why can't they just go ahead and tell me straight what I need to do?_

But she got the clue – she was putting out more power to _stop_ the flames, but was only feeding them…so the solution was the opposite; she had to _withdraw_ her power…

__

{When it seems all your dreams come undone…}

Snowsong struggled to manage the pool of magic that Darkwind had set out for him, finding it extremely difficult to even lift it. Kestri was perched on his head again, and seemed to be in deep concentration with him; helping him, trying to guide him.

__

{We will stand by your side,_}_

Somehow her presence gave him strength; he found enough of it to manage the pool of magic and absorb it, feeling like a tree root sponging up water, nutrients. It made him less exhausted than before, even though he had only waken up just a candlemark ago.

__

{Filled with hope and filled with pride…}

Darkwind watched with MageSight appraisingly while Vree hunted behind him, having no kestrel to play with at the moment. Kestri was entirely devoted to helping Snowsong do this; when she wasn't near him, the ex-scout seemed to be able to do nothing. What that meant, Darkwind didn't know…either Snowsong was a very odd Tayledras, or Kestri was a very odd kestrel. Or both.

Meanwhile, Dawnshadow retrieved her own power and poured it back into her power-oasis, snuffing the blue-gold flame that was left. She opened her eyes to find that she was sweating with the amount of concentration/frustration/power she was attempting to keep on short leash, and Griff was praising her again. She felt warmer, at least; had the Firestarting heated her, or had she merely adjusted to the temperature?

"Good job _again_, Dawn!" Griff said cheerfully, reaching over the soil to grasp her shoulder in congratulations. "Now try these last bits…"

__

{We are more than we are,}

{We are one…}

Dawnshadow complied and as Griff withdrew his hand she fell into trance, grounding and centering and meeting up again with the cat. It seemed to be an entirely new being residing within her, that little presence that occupied the back of her mind that was both primitive and intelligent. It watched her with profound, moon-glow eyes that the Changechild envisioned the cat to have.

__

Let's go, Dawnshadow said to the cat, and she thought she saw it nod before 'bounding away'. She opened her eyes again to sight her target – a piece of fabric – and even before she had properly withdrawn the power the cat had leaped and vibrated the tiny bits of the fabric and set it aflame.

Her pupils contracted as she stared straight at the flame; as the fabric turned to ash, she withdrew the power and found it wanted to stay and devour. The cat growled and swatted the fabric with a paw instinctively; the fabric only burned more.

:_Confusion!:_ Dawnshadow emitted unknowingly to Griff, who watched the Changechild intently but did not give any hints. She learned better when she found out herself…if he told her exactly what to do, he might accidentally limit her subconscious that that single, correct way of doing it…and then she would be less versatile in whatever she needed to do.

Dawnshadow grew frustrated at Griff's silence and withdrew her power, but it was too late already; the flame was lit, and would continue even without her help. The cat snarled and Dawnshadow helped it try to snuff the fire, but the bits were vibrating too quickly.

:_Fire breathes too, you know,:_ Griff hinted finally.

Dawnshadow contemplated this with the cat, and they both came to the same conclusion at the same time – fire breathed, so if air was cut off, then the fire couldn't burn any more, obviously. But how to put out a fire using Firestarting or Empathy? There was no way to obstruct fire using those methods…

Strangely enough, the cat found the solution in its own feral, blunt way, and Dawnshadow agreed. Emerging from her dream-state, Dawnshadow reached out and cupped the earth in her hand, pushing it over the flames and pressing it down. The soil was warm under her palm, but the cat berated the flames and it stopped.

"Excellent," Griff said, grinning. "You got it…I was afraid that you would be caught by that trick, too. Dirk pulled that on me when _I_ was getting trained on my Firestarting…I didn't know that you could put out a fire by suffocating it, though."

"That was a trick," Dawnshadow accused in good spirits, attempting one of those wide smiles that were cast upon her all the time. Griff shrugged good-naturedly.

"Not every problem has to be solved with magic," he told her with a faraway tone, as if he were reciting sometime told to him by someone else, eyes staring off into the distance.

:_Who knows – you may be able to one day be another Lavan Firestorm,: _Kyrrith said encouragingly, making the Changechild jump as he intruded into her thoughts. :_Well…without the depressing ending. Hopefully.:_

:What do you mean, without the depressing ending-: Dawnshadow began.

"You're going to become a _great_ Herald, Dawn," Griff interrupted, returning back to his body from his period of nostalgia and winking at her. "If you go this quick, you could probably be in Whites in a two, three years!"

__

{If there's so much I must be,}

{Can I still just be me, the way I am?}

Dawnshadow smiled faintly. In Whites – when she graduated from the Collegium and became a Herald, devoted her whole life to Valdemar and the Queen…what was her name? Selene? Selena? A little bit of Syrkaderik and implanted itself in her mind – what _was_ going to be her future when she became a Herald? Riding circuit and setting things on fire for a few years, and then coming to a 'depressing ending'? What kind of a life was that?

And there was still the fact that she was a Changechild. Sure, the people in the marketplace had been afraid of her – _attacked_ her – but they didn't realize that she had been Chosen, perhaps…they assumed Snowsong was the one, and even then they didn't listen to Herald Syrkaderik. On the other hand, she wasn't sure of the mages at the Collegium could somehow change her to where she looked more human…and even then, she didn't want that. The _other_ Heralds didn't need to change their images to be accepted – she would be a living lie, receiving trust not because she was actually _trusted_ for who she really was. Her logical, smart side said it was only for advantage; her soul – the cat? – said no. Absolutely no.

__

{Can I trust in my own heart,}

{Or am I just one part…}

{Of some big plan?}

Darkwind watched Snowsong and Kestri work the magic into a shield, the magic glowing dimly in his MageSight. To say just one was doing the work was to lie – Kestri seemed to be backing Snowsong up, patting him on the back and gently hinting at what to do next, like a friend watching over. No use getting the ex-scout to do this work by himself…somehow, someway, Darkwind knew that he would be otherwise as helpless as a fledgling without the kestrel. Was there some connection between the two?

:_Parent die, Kestri come,:_ Vree explained, 'peering over Darkwind's mind'. :_Snowsong sad, still sad, not that sad. See?:_

Darkwind interpreted the forest gyre's words, trying to see things on the bondbird's level of thinking. He came up with: when Snowsong's parents died, the scout was very sad, and then bonded to Kestri, who made him less sad than before though the scout was still depressed about the whole orphan thing.

:_I see,:_ Darkwind replied, watching Snowsong struggle with the magic and force it into a viable shield. No matter the level of concentration Snowsong seemed to be placing into the movement of the magic, it seemed to do nothing…as if he couldn't feel he was moving the magic at all, as if it were water slipping through his fingers. Or as if he were trying to grasp air and force it into solidity around him.

__

{Even those who are gone are with us as we go on…}

{Your journey has only begun…}

Inside Snowsong's mind, he concentrated, tried to 'feel' the magic in his mental 'hands', the feeling that Dawnshadow had explained when he asked how it felt to have magic. Kiriath was present in the very back of his mind, like someone far behind him and too insignificant at the moment to give attention to. He felt anguished, like he wasn't doing enough; this was so difficult, it was so hard, and _Kestri_ seemed to be doing more work than he was…

:_Think,:_ Kestri chided gently, her attention instantly pulled away from him to the working of magic. What she meant was concentrate, to stop wallowing in his own pity.

Just as he turned his attention back, he thought he 'saw' the shield snap into rigidity. Surprised, both Snowsong and Kestri lost focus and the shield faded…at once, both 'leaped' back to what they thought they had last been doing and the shield held. Snowsong tried to hold the shield as he came out of trance and cheered to himself, Kestri giving a _killy_ of happiness while Darkwind watched intently.

:_Good job,:_ the Tayledras congratulated. Snowsong flushed in embarrassment, but was clearly pleasured by the complement.

__

{Tears of pain, tears of joy}

{One thing nothing can destroy…}

From nearby, Havlah watched Dawnshadow, peering around the side of the building. Scowling in anger, she turned, the skirt-like bottom of her Blues waving like a cloak.

"That's her," she told the mage she had found in the marketplace after searching for quite some time. He was garbed in a large black cloak that was much to big for him; it was folded and ripped on the ground like sable water, and the sleeves were also much too large, engulfing his arms and hands completely. He simply had none of his flesh showing at all – just a shadow in the day, floating about. He had caught Havlah's attention immediately…and since he was a mage, he would be able to place that stupid Changechild into a…what was it called? Coercion spell.

The mage let out a raspy, throaty chuckle that made Havlah's spine shiver. His face was masked in shadows, though Havlah could swear he was grinning.

"Very well," he said dryly, making the Blue flinch at the ugliness of his voice. "She is it, then? And what would you like for me to do to her?"

"Make her not be able to tell on us when – I mean, _if_ – we tease her or something," Havlah ordered. "See, she's a Firestarter…very dangerous, see? And she's been told to stay away from us, so if we…ah…_accidentally_ meet up with her or something, we don't want her telling the Heralds that we did something we didn't actually do. She's like that."

"Hmm…" the mage murmured, leaning against the wall, not looking at the Changechild at all. Havlah wondered how he could place a coercion spell on her from so far away, or how he could spell something he hadn't even _seen_. Though the mage _had_ seen the Changechild before, and knew exactly what she looked like, he hadn't told the Blue that.

"Very well," he said again, making Havlah smirk in glee. "She won't be able to talk to anyone of your activities except to another Unaffiliated, and also unable to attack you physically or magically if you ever meet. Is that alright?"

"Yes!" Havlah agreed a little too loudly, making Dawnshadow perk out of her trance and look suspiciously towards the Collegium. Griff lifted and eyebrow and summoned her back to the work of setting aflame a piece of paper, and Dawnshadow thought nothing more of the incident.

"Very well…" the mage repeated, summoning up the coercion spell with no difficulty and setting it on the Changechild, who didn't feel a thing. She shouldn't have – she already had quite a few coercion spells secretly on her to prevent her from doing a number of things…. To not attack the mage, to subconsciously stay focused on her secret duty, to be innocent and good to most everyone she met so she would be taken either as helpless or useless.

"Done," the mage muttered, and Havlah grinned and dug around in her pocket for the sack of coins. They jangled pleasantly as she held them out to the mage, but he lifted a sleeve, the hand hidden beneath the folds of ebony making a 'stop' sign to the Blue. "No. Money doesn't interest me anymore."

"Well, then, what do you want?" Havlah asked suspiciously, pocketing the sack and narrowing her eyes at the mage. What did he mean, 'not anymore'?

"When you wish to finally dispose of her, then bring her to me," the mage said, turning with a sweep of the numerous crevices in his cloak. "I will be in the marketplace…"

"Just…bring her to you?"

"Yes. Alive," the mage added as he departed, making Havlah roll her eyes in a 'duh' motion. "That will be my only payment."

"All right…if you _really_ don't want this," Havlah said, patting the sack of coins and making them chime. The mage had no response; with a confused shrug, Havlah walked back to the Unaffiliated Collegium, feeling happier than she had ever been before.

__

{Is our pride, deep inside}

{We are one}

~

Khira watched Havlah go back to the Unaffiliated, laying in the tallish aureate grass and clover like a tigress watching over prey.

:_Now what would _she_ have to do here?:_ she said, talking to herself. :_She has no business near the Collegium…just being in the Unaffiliated-place is too close for _my_ comfort!:_

The young Companion snorted as Havlah disappeared into the Unaffiliated-Collegium, standing and shaking herself free of plant-debris.

:_I'm remembering this!:_ she shouted after Havlah, though she couldn't hear. :_If anything bad happens around here, I'm proof that _you_ did it, Sugar-Stealer!!:_

With an indignant snort and a toss of her ivory tail, Khira trotted back to the more verdant region of the Companion's field.

The mage growled and scowled at the young Companion, having heard her speaking.

"You'll be proof, my little horsie…" he murmured, casting a coercion spell at Khira without her so much as blinking. He smiled, and a curt chuckle emitted scratchily from his throat. "_If_ you can remember what happened…"

~

Snowsong, Dawnshadow, and Kestri walked back up to their room, the two former nearly crawling on fours up the steps in exhaustion while Kestri bobbed up and down sleepily on Snowsong's head, occasionally drifting off into sleep but moments later awakening with a start.

"Tired?" Snowsong asked tiredly.

"Tired," Dawnshadow agreed as they reached the top step. Snowsong opened the door and Dawnshadow muttered thanks as she stumbled in. There was no time to crawl under the bed; with a fatigued sigh, the Changechild collapsed onto the soft, blanket and pillow-less mattress.

:_Tired…:_ Kestri agreed belatedly as Snowsong climbed onto the top bed, tempted to just lay half-off of it and begin sleeping.

__

:And it's not even sunset yet…: the Changechild thought aloud unknowingly. Snowsong moaned and nodded slightly; Kestri was already asleep.

:_It only gets harder from here, kitten,:_ Kyrrith whispered into Dawnshadow's rapidly fading awareness.

:_Good…:_ Dawnshadow yawned, curling into as small a ball as her mostly human body would allow and giving one last sigh before falling into darkness.

"Heya, time for-!" Derik began, swinging open the door. His voice faded as he saw both were already asleep, and he finished the sentence more quietly. "…Dinner. Hmm, guess you're already asleep. Well, more for me, then."

"If you're fast enough!" Kuriana giggled as she shot past and shoved him into the room.

"Hey!" Syrkaderik called out indignantly as he fell to the floor, answered only by the fading laughter. Rolling his eyes, he followed the Herald-Trainee at a much slower pace, muttering under his breath: "Girls…"


	13. Sticks and Stones Can Break Kestrels' Bo...

Things to know before reading:

--Things happen pretty quickly in this chapter. That's because I wanted to hurry up and get to the point, the main plot, and I'm sure you want to as well. ^-^;;

****

Kismet of a Changechild

Chapter IIXV (-is that right?)

By Aura Kage

[_predawn…]_

Herald Syrkaderik woke with a start, breathing hard, sweat beading on his forehead. He stared at the wall in front of him for a moment, absolutely afraid. After a moment, when he had gained control of himself and realized what had happened, he lied back on his pillow with an exasperated sigh.

Of course…his ForeSight explained itself in his dreams and sometimes in his weakest gift, the Bardic. At least, though, he remembered his dreams with unnatural clarity…the only problem was, his dreams didn't really make much sense until the foretold event had already happened or was in progress, and his dreams consisted of blurry colors.

He took out his book and writing utensil, and began to write down all that he remembered in his own erratic way of taking notes:

__

Black: moving slow, subtle, graceful, magic, flight. No fixed form. Feathers?

Gray: subtle, green & gold, shifting forms, big and small. Definitely Dawnshadow.. 

Red: slow water and swiftly moving. Blood could be the first, unknown second.

Blue: swiftly moving, halfway graceful, mingled with black. Possibly Unaffiliated.

White: fast, flashing…unknown.

Gold: very, very thin and did not move at all. Hint at deceit, treachery, and a white lie.

Try as he might, Derik couldn't think of anymore elements to his dream, and gave his tired mind a rest. He made a mental note to check on Dawnshadow later just in case, but he forgot all about it as soon as he fell back asleep, this time un-meddled with his Gift.

~

"Good morning, Zohariel," Wyll said poisonously as the Unaffiliated stumbled out of his room, fully garbed in his Blues though his dark brown hair was unkempt. He rubbed his eye quickly and straightened his back as he faced his teacher, eyes drooping and forcing back a yawn. The teacher smiled.

"This is your last day of punishment, my little friend…I trust you won't wander off the grounds again?" Wyll asked offhandedly, his tone of voice expecting an answer. Zohariel nodded sleepily and leaned against the doorframe, trembling as the cold hall penetrated through the Blues.

"Yeah…I mean, yes. Yes, sir," he replied drowsily. "Not…(*yawn*)…not ever again."

"Well, good," Wyll said gruffly, shoving a stack of papers into the student's hands. Zoh fumbled with the papers clumsily, and managed to keep them in place as Wyll gave him the final instructions. "Take these to the head of the kitchens. He is to give you everything on this list, and you are to bring it to the Miss Lebetter, who requested them. Then you are finished. Much to my disappointment," Wyll added under his breath as the Blue departed, this time having the good sense to bring a lantern with him.

He was into the Heralds' Collegium and halfway up the second staircase when he finally realized just who had requested the items on the list.

"Le – Lebetter?!" he hissed into the empty hallways, his voice dryly resonating back to him, amplified and fading in the emptiness of the halls. "_Havlah_ Lebetter?"

Zohariel dropped to one knee and placed the papers on the floor with a rasp sound like leaves in the wind, the lantern expelling rather deadly fumes as it burned the fish oil and radiated gold-yellow light onto the pale, fancy-font parchment. Zohariel's eyes darted over the words as the lantern sputtered, the oil moving over to one side and depleting fuel from the other.

The paper seemed to be a list of groceries…it included quail eggs and chicken feathers (why in the world would a kitchen have chicken feathers? Unless it killed its own poultry…), as well as several other food items which Zohariel either didn't recognize or couldn't read.

__

That Havlah needs to improve her handwriting…

Biting his lip suspiciously, Zohariel flipped the papers over and saw only more smudged papers, which weren't about food or any other thing that the Blue recognized. Sighing and nearly putting out his lantern in the process, he gathered the papers and stood up, carefully transporting them to one hand while bending over to pick up the lantern again.

__

Something tells me I shouldn't do this…but something else is telling me I have no other choice. And that last something is right.

~

Snowsong and Dawnshadow panted up the stairs once more, though this time the ex-scout was at least managed to stay on his two legs, however bent forward he was. Dawnshadow was crawling forward on all fours, greatly tempted to stop in the middle of the stairs and fall asleep in whatever position she happened to be in.

__

Who knew Firestarting could be so exhausting…

She paused to gain her breath, and Snowsong continued, oblivious to the absence of the Changechild as he trod forward, depleted of energy. Kestri burbled softly from nest of hair, and Snowsong stopped and turned.

"What…what's…" he began, trying to continue but failing to do so. For some reason, 'being a great Herald' was no longer as great as it seemed from his old no-magic point of view.

"Nothing…" Dawnshadow groaned, leaning against the wall and pausing for breath. As if it wasn't enough her lessons with Griff had begun to advance ferociously in the past week, she was two staircases up from the ground. "Just…go on."

:_Dearest,:_ Kyrrith chimed in the back of her mind. :_Are you stopping to rest, or did you remember?:_

:Remember…remember what?: Dawnshadow asked tiredly. In the Companion's Field, Kyrrith shook his head sadly and pawed at the ground.

__

:Animal Mindspeaking with Herald Opal,: Kyrrith reminded. Dawnshadow groaned aloud and sunk down so that she sat on a step, Gray-garbed legs splayed over two more.

__

:That's right, Chosen,: Kyrrith said sweetly. :_Don't you remember? Griff told you – since you end Firestarting in early afternoon, you get to take Animal Mindspeaking for a candlemark or two. Oh, don't worry…it can't be that hard to practice how to mindspeak, can it?:_

:_Oh…Kyrrith…can't you-?:_

:No. The sooner you learn how to use your Gifts, the better,: Kyrrith said curtly. :_Besides – you think you're tired now? You haven't even taken classes with Herald Kerowynn or Alberich yet!:_

"What…wrong?" Snowsong asked from the top of the staircase.

:_What?:_ Kestri agreed, lopsided on her perch.

"I…forgot something," Dawnshadow said, regaining some of her strength and standing to head back down the stairs. "Sorry, Snowsong…"

"That's…alright. Bye."

"Bye…"

Dawnshadow moaned as she trod down the stairs, Kyrrith directing her to the place where Herald Opal was readying herself to teach her new pupil.

~

Zohariel was walking back to the Collegium, toting two bags filled with the errands he had to run. One bag held what 'Miss Lebetter' had requested; the other was…whatever else had been on the papers that he had had to deliver. Most of it were food items that had needed to be prepared; that was why he was back this late afternoon, taking the finished objects back to the Unaffiliated-Collegium. But the work wasn't hated; Zoh was at least glad to miss his arithmetic lessons, which were at the end of the day. Taxes always managed to get him confused.

He stopped to rest at the corner of the Collegium, looking over to the Companion's Field, unaware that this was the exact spot Havlah had been the day before, spying on Dawnshadow. He wiped his forehead free of perspiration and tried to ignore the seductive fragrance of some sort of baked fruit dessert – pie, maybe?

Well, mostly likely he'd have it for dinner. He _had_ heard a rumor from Tayirr that the Unaffiliated's head of kitchen had quit because he wasn't being paid enough…

He leaned against the smooth walls of the Herald's Collegium, breathing shallowly and enjoying what could be his last few moments of freedom. What _was_ wrong with his parents, anyway? They said he had allergies; allergies for everything from animals to plants to the sun itself, and they wanted to keep him safe. What did _they_ care for his well being? So long as he grew up and became some sort of wealthy merchant that dealt with jewelry, they didn't care a wit for anything that happened to _him_. Zoh could get both arms and a leg cut off before they would notice something had happened to him.

With a heavy sigh, he stooped and picked up the bags, glad that at least the afternoon was cool. He hated overly sunny days. He stepped forward, eyes trained on the bleached forms basking in the orangey sunlight-

And tripped over something on the ground. Instinct at least made him keep the bags away from him, so they wouldn't be squashed…though some of the items fell from Havlah's bag and rolled into the grass before coming to a halt. Zohariel stood up and gathered them up quickly, making sure that the stuff that had fallen out were at least unharmed; just the quail eggs, which were all but one unflawed, and a packet of some sort of green-colored tea. The open yolk and whites of the egg oozed over the grass, the speckled brown shell cracked into three sections.

Zohariel erected the bags, making sure their contents were safe, and looked down at whatever had tripped him. He saw something Gray splayed over the tallish grass, as well as a splatter of black, underneath which lay a sleeping form colored lightly with ashen hues that matched her clothing – the Changechild! She hadn't stirred at all, and had evidently decided to take a nap outside. _Or_…

"He – hello?" Zohariel cautioned, gently kicking her leg. "Are you alright?"

"Mmmm? What…" Dawnshadow stirred, her hands (which had been just beside her neck) tightening into fists and spine straightening as she stretched. She pulled into an upright position, knees angled with the bottom half of her legs behind her. She scratched her eyes and peered up at Zohariel sleepily.

"Sorry," the Blue said, chagrined, scratching the back of his head. "I didn't know if you were sleeping…or something else…"

"Where'm I?" the Changechild asked, squinting at Zohariel as if she couldn't see very well. "Who're…who're you? What…happened?"

"I'm Zohariel," the Blue said, glad to finally be able to introduce himself. He extended a hand, which Dawnshadow stared at suspiciously for a few heartbeats before she took it and used it to get up. "I don't know what happened, but I'm guessing you got really tired and never made it to bed, or something…"

"I…yes, I was very tired," Dawnshadow agreed, wavering slightly before putting a hand on the wall to steady herself. Her pupils contracted and dilated, trying to adjust to the light. "I think…I went to Herald Opal, and she…and I was talking to…his name was Silver…but then…"

She seemed very dizzy; Zohariel held out a hand to help her, but she ignored it, her face twisted as he tried to remember.

"I…I'm sorry," Dawnshadow apologized. "If I…I think I tripped you, is that right? I'm sorry…"

"It's alright," Zohariel told her, helping her straighten herself. Dawnshadow looked at him gratefully, and he looked back into those strange eyes; they seemed to stare for an eternity, and then she pulled away, suddenly very frightened.

"Oh, no – Snowsong, he's going to wonder where I am!" she exclaimed, turning and running. "Sorry – I've got to go!"

"But – wait!" he called out, and to his utmost surprise she stopped in mid-step and turned her head to look at him.

"No, please, really – I have to go _now_," she was telling him, and it seemed as if she was pleading with him to let her go away, and with a blank look Zohariel nodded and she dashed off.

__

Well…that_ was a little odd…_

~

Dawnshadow reflected on her last memories, trying to figure out what had happened. She certainly _knew_ that the last place she had been wasn't outside, by the Collegium…she had been talking to Silver, Herald Opal's cat whose lustrous fur was his namesake, and then she had departed after a few candlemarks to go back to her room. She jogged into the Collegium via the front door after passing through the Companion's Field, and absentmindedly noted the position of the sun and the colors of the sky – Snowsong would be eating supper, maybe, with everyone else, and they would be wondering where she was-

And still, she wondered…what had happened? And why had she stopped when that Blue – Zohariel, was it? – told her to? Certainly it wasn't because she had _wanted _to…what she had wanted more than anything else at that moment was to leave, because for some reason that 'feline' part of her was screaming to get away, get away, get away…

And she felt so _sore_. Not like the odd, mental-physical exhaustion…this was truly _physical_, as if she had been battered and bruised and thrown about. But she couldn't remember…she had hit her head, or something…

Almost as if someone had turned on a light and everything in a dark room was revealed, so she suddenly remembered everything that had happened. She had left Herald Opal's chambers, of course, and then she had been heading up to her room…

…and then someone had assaulted her…

She had a memory of something blue, and giggling, and in her mind she saw four – or was it five? – people, laughing at her as they tossed her around. Questions…they were asking her why she didn't defend herself, why they weren't burned down already, and she was so bewildered and angry at this that she _tried_ to hurt them, but it didn't work…

They had laughed some more, and then everything after that went into darkness, tucked away in her mind.

Dawnshadow paused at the foot of the stairs, contemplating. Blues had attacked…why? For no specific reason, it seemed, unless she had somehow offended them…

__

This is so confusing…

With a heavy sigh, she ran up the stairs, skipping every other one for no reason, except maybe to get to her room faster. Snowsong was absent, probably downstairs, eating dinner with Kestri. If not with his kestrel, then maybe she was out hunting.

Dawnshadow sighed and crawled under the bed, staring at the wall. She felt very tired…and somehow, very…

Blinking suddenly, acknowledging some information that crept subtly into her mind, Dawnshadow crawled out from under the bed and pulled back her long sleeves. Her arm was spotted blue-purply, the exact color half her face had been before it had started fading back into 'normal' color not so long ago. Bruised…but how?

And then another light being turned on in her mind; those girls. The Blue, the Unaffiliated…_they_ did this. As soon as Dawnshadow realized those bruises on her arm, they began to throb painfully, and she winced and pulled her sleeve back. She checked her other arm; just as bad, if not worse.

Now her whole _body_ ached, and she knew somehow that she was bruised everywhere as well, and that the Blues had did it. The Changechild was going to tell Derik – _he_ would do something about this, and now the cat was bristling and hissing inside her like an enraged fire suppressed when it wanted so much to escape…

Dawnshadow put her hand on the doorknob, but just as she did Snowsong opened the door, pulling it back and looking surprised as he saw Dawnshadow just in front of him.

"Where were you?" he asked immediately, lifting an eyebrow. "Everyone – well, Derik and Kuri, anyway – were wondering where you went. Herald Opal said you left _candlemarks_ ago, but no one had seen you at all…"

"Snowsong, I'm sorry – something happened, see, loo-"

Dawnshadow stopped in mid-sentenced, suddenly compelled not to tell Snowsong at all about this. Snowsong didn't really _need_ to know – he couldn't do anything about it anyway, and most likely those Blues would stop. This was probably just some jealousy phase that they were going through – besides, if she just ignored them, then they'd get bored with her and stop. Yes…

"Nevermind," Dawnshadow said hastily, just as Snowsong opened his mouth to inquire on what Dawnshadow was talking about. "Nevermind, I just…I was wandering around outside, getting some fresh air."

"For the _whole afternoon_?" Snowsong said, skeptical. "You can't have just walked around outside for the whole afternoon, could you?"

"No…I mean, yes…I mean, I was walking outside, practicing Animal Mindspeaking," Dawnshadow made up, backing away from the doorframe so that Snowsong could enter the room. "With the birds…and the rest of them. I got so excited after I was able to talk with Silver – that's Herald Opal's cat – that I wanted to try it out on the wildlife, and I…lost track of time…"

"Oh…" Snowsong said, sounding as if he didn't really believe her but not willing to pursue the matter. He shrugged. "Well, next time tell the Heralds…they were going mad wondering what happened to you, whether you were being harassed by Blues or something. Queen's Own Talia said that when she was a Herald-Trainee, the Unaffiliated really went overboard…"

"Yes, but Herald Talia wasn't a Firestarter," Dawnshadow argued softly, crawling back under the bed. "If anyone tried to hurt me…"

"Yeah, guess you're right," Snowsong agreed, climbing up to the topmost bed to bedeck himself in sleeping clothes. "I'm going to get to bed now – Darkwind said he's going to start waking me up as early as you now."

"Good night, then, Snowsong."

"G'night, Dawnshadow…"

:_Night,:_ Kestri quirked at the back of both of their minds with a kind of agitated tone, as if she was scolding them for forgetting about her. Snowsong laughed.

"Good night, Kestri," the two said in unison.

~

Kestri was the one to notice, oddly enough. Or maybe it wasn't _really_ so odd, since her day's agenda consisted of helping Snowsong with his Mage Gift and hunting and looking really towards her own survival.

A week had passed since Dawnshadow had 'gone missing', and now it seemed that she was 'going missing' far more frequently than ever. Kestri wasn't interested in the human-food that adorned the dinner tables for midday-eats and night-food, so she spent those times hunting. It didn't take much to fill her diminutive stomach, either – a snake or a mouse or two, and she was sated and happy.

Not so with Dawnshadow. Kestri had noticed over the past seven nights (though it took her a while to _actually_ pay attention to the difference, it was at least faster than the pace that Snowsong and Derik were noticing at) that the cat-girl had been gradually eating smaller and smaller portions of her midday-meal and avoiding night-eats all together. Breakfast at the Collegium was ignored because she got up so early, and the cat-girl didn't _once_ take a snack or two, like those dry tasteless crackers.

It was beyond Kestri's understanding why someone would not eat, let alone why they would not _want_ to eat, so she…'investigated' further.

Snowsong and she had finished the training with Darkwind. It was time for him to take a nap, or go to eat midday-food. He was going to take a nap, and offered that Kestri take a nap as well, but she refused and told him she was going to go hunting, in her own simplistic way of putting those words together. Suspecting nothing, of course, Snowsong opened the window for her so she wouldn't have to make her way through the myriad of halls in the Collegium and reminded the bird not to get into any trouble before drifting into easy, exhausted sleep.

Kestri flapped up to the cracked window and stuck her head out, looking this was and that, testing the wind before sliding out and hopping onto the gutter. She opened her wings, and the adjustments to her feathers came automatically, second nature to her. In moments she was in the sky, spiraling into the endless blue that reminded her of smart-horse eyes and dove back down again, looking for the cat-girl and possible something to devour to fill her stomach.

She had caught two baby snakes and some type of gold-white mouse when she realized that she was veering off her goal and with a startled chirrup hopped into the skies to go look for her quarry.

She didn't have long to look; in fact, she didn't really have to look at all. Just before she had thrown herself into the sky, a hard slate-gray _thing_ came hurtling her way, half the size of her body. It struck her wing and Kestri cried out in pain before collapsing to the ground, pain lancing through her appendage and sending panic-spurts into her mind.

Dawnshadow came immediately after that, called by the kestrel's cry.

"Kestri! What're you doing here?" Dawnshadow inquired hastily, her breath raspy as she fought for her own breath.

:_FEARPANIC!_: Kestri emitted instead, trying in vain to move around with her wing fully extended and unable to close. :_PAINPAINPAIN!:_

"Where is she? Do you see her?"

"Over there!"

"Where?"

"_There_, stupid!"

"Don't call me stupid!"

"Stop arguing already, Lana, and go get some more rocks! We've almost got her!"

Dawnshadow's pupils widened as she heard the shouted command so ill-concealed, and she scooped up the bird as gently as she could, though Kestri still cried in anguish as her wing crumpled against Dawnshadow's body.

:_Sorry, sorry! We have to get away, or else they'll get you too, Kestri!: _Dawnshadow said, panicked and failing to console the kestrel.

:_Help, pain!: _Kestri called. :_Help! Horse! HORSE!:_

Her Mindspeaking was too quiet, the distance too great. Dawnshadow had tried five days ago the second time this happened to call for Kyrrith, but kept getting distracted by something and forgetting all about doing so at all. It was rather strange, really – but there were more pressing priorities at hand presently.

Like not getting stoned to death.

:_Horse!:_ Kestri called again, sounding desperate, adrenaline coursing through both their veins. :_HORSE!:_

:_He can't hear!:_ Dawnshadow said, wincing as a stone hit her leg. A chorus of cheers came up from behind, as well as a: "Good hit, Vyra! Get a bigger on next time, though…"

__

:Snowsong!: Kestri cried, changing her plea. :_SNOWSONG! _SNOWSONG!_:_

:He can't hear you either!: Dawnshadow said, hopping left to dodge a rock and succeeding. :_He's too far!:_

:Wrong!: Kestri reprimanded fiercely. :_Snowsong always hear! Snowsong! _Help!:

Just then Dawnshadow tripped over something on the ground; she hugged Kestri close as she skidded on the dirt, glad that it wasn't the cobblestone though it hurt all the same. Kestri struggled and cried in agony; her warm sanguine blood spilled over Dawnshadow's arms as the snapped bone in her wing tore her flesh and feathers.

:_Kestri!:_ Dawnshadow cried, scrambling for her feet though not able to let go of the bird who was now clawing viciously at her arms, totally lost in her own pain and derangement. :_Help!:_

It was the first time ever Dawnshadow had been able to call for help. It was because she wasn't calling for help for _herself_ (which was forbidden by the coercion spell) but was calling for help for Kestri, an entirely different matter that wasn't covered by the mage's spell.

In the nearby trees, a hundred heads lifted, shining beaks turning to point at the exact area Dawnshadow had fallen with the bleeding Kestri in her arms, and the rapidly approaching group of female Blues, who were crying out in triumph as they landed more stones that Dawnshadow was unable to avoid.

The diversified flock of birds rose as one, a fluttering shadow arising from the canopies. It was a sight that made the Blues and Dawnshadow stop, but Kestri was still crying if not emitting her emotions, and the cry for help was unmistakable to ones so closely related. Dawnshadow's own cry urged them to come, and Kestri's calls encouraged them; this was _wrong_, this was _bad_, this was…human.

In heartbeats Dawnshadow's 'inner cat' had explained to them a problem in a way that they could understand, something that a mere _human_ would find ridiculous and yet was true in the primitive mind of the birds: "_These animals are a threat; they attack with no reason and could do it to you as well! Help me to get rid of them!"_

Havlah and her gaggle stopped to stare fish-mouthed at the flock of birds nearing swiftly, and it was Mria who caught hold of her wits first and ran. The rest except Havlah followed her lead, and they were all screaming; the leader stood and stared at the birds, scavengers and seed-pickers, black heads and dark eyes and white tails flashing, crying, a innumerable symphony of angry caws and chirps.

Part of them descended on Havlah, and she screamed and waved at the feathery _things_ assaulting her, clawing at her hair and in vain for her eyes, scratching against her arms which had become exposed as her sleeves slid down her arms as they were raised to cover her head. She staggered blindly away, and then turned and ran back to the Unaffiliated-Collegium.

Dawnshadow stared, open-mouthed as the flock of birds receded; she regained her thought as Kestri started to burble weakly. With a horrified gasp, Dawnshadow got to her feet and surveyed herself; most likely more of the bird's blood was on _Dawnshadow_ rather than in Kestri.

"No…no, no! Kestri, hang in there!" Dawnshadow said, her body supplied with adrenaline that made her run faster, gave her more energy. In moments she was at the gates, but in her wake was both she and the bird's blood, dripping in crimson spots. "Kestri, don't die! _Don't!_"

:_Snowsong…help…:_ Kestri said feebly, her breath shallow.

In the room, Snowsong (who had been awake since the first call, but had not been able to respond because his own Mindspeaking was weak) was staggering down the stairs, clutching his heart and the wall, knuckles white.

:_Kestri…:_

He was losing strength, consciousness, even as he made his way down the stairs. Finally he collapsed on his knees, and the loud _thump_ brought Derik out of his rooms to look around. He spotted Snowsong on the ground, bending over his knees, and ran down the stairs to him.

"Snowsong! What's wrong? Are you alright-?"

"_Kestri!_" Snowsong shouted, sounding as if in pain though a quick check told Derik that Snowsong wasn't bleeding. "Kestri! Where is she? Where's my kestrel? _Tell me!_"

"Snowy – I mean, Snowsong – I don't know where that bird of yours is, but I'm sure-"

"No! _Tell me where she is!_" Snowsong shouted, grabbing Derik's shoulders and putting an emphasis on each word by shaking the Herald violently. "She's hurt! I know she is! She called for help, she would never do that if it were something small-"

"Snowsong! Herald Syrkaderik!" Dawnshadow cried in half relief, coming into the hallway. Snowsong and Derik looked to her, and the two of them froze completely when they saw the Changechild.

Her grays and arms were immersed in their combined spilled blood, Dawnshadow's arms riddled with blue-and-purple and slashes. Kestri hung limply in her arms, bleeding freely, the scarlet white of her bone poking through her bloodstained feathers. The kestrel burbled weakly, and Snowsong rushed to her, Derik not far behind, mind flashing back to his notes…

__

Red: blood. Kestri's blood! And Dawnshadow, hurt – a bird couldn't have given those bruises, only someone human, someone…

Blue! Those damn Unaffiliated did this, and I'm willing to bet Ranaena that this is Havlah Lebetter's work, too!

"Help her! She's not well!" Dawnshadow cried, proffering Kestri to Snowsong and Derik, eyes wide with fear. "Help! She's _dying_ – you can't just stand there!"

"Here – let's go to the Healer's Collegium," Derik said swiftly, tugging on Dawnshadow's arm which was by now coated with a wet cerise sheen. "Hurry! _Hurry!_"

Even as they were running, Derik couldn't resist asking just when they were in front of the Healers' Collegium:

"What happened? Who did this to her?"

"It…" Dawnshadow opened her mouth to answer, but found her words being bitten off before they found their way out. To her total shock, she found herself saying: "It was me. I did this."

A/N: Anyone ever watch the movie _Birds?_ ^-^;;


	14. An Unknown Helper?

Things to know before reading:

--This was originally about thirteen pages long in Microsoft Word (where I type stories), but I decided that to read it all in one sitting would be shoving the plot WAY too quickly, and I hate quick plots…not to brag or anything, but I'm a speed-reader, and quick plots just go in and out to me as quickly as math lessons. Yep.

****

Kismet of a Changechild

Chapter XIV

By Aura Kage

"You – _what_?"

"_The Healer!_" Snowsong screamed, so frantic he didn't even hear Dawnshadow (which was probably a good thing, considering how much he loved his bondbird). "_Hurry!_"

~

[_The next morning_]

It was a true Healer that attended to Kestri, as she was in critical condition when she was brought to the Collegium, more than half-way on her flight to death with only Snowsong, Dawnshadow, and Derik to urge her to live when all she wanted was to die, and rid herself of this pain.

But she lived, and Snowsong was overjoyed, and felt like dancing even though he couldn't; through the night he had been sleepless, playing with one of Kestri's molted feathers with a bloodshot look that Derik recalled all too easily, waiting for the Kestri to come out of the room wondering how the ex-scout would react if Kestri _did_ die.

Darkwind had heard just this morning, and decided to cancel Snowsong's lessons because he understood their bond…and Vree had tried to explain something else to him about Kestri, but had been vague about it, as he didn't know all the right words.

When Ranaena found Kiriath the next morning to talk about what had happened (she didn't know, and Derik hadn't really contemplated Dawnshadow's last words in the rush), she found the Companion lying on the ground, limp. When she neared at that impossibly quick gallop, though, she found to her relief that the Companion was breathing shallowly – still alive.

But when Kiriath came to, she didn't remember anything.

Kyrrith had come as well to discuss, as Dawnshadow had recently been locking him out of her mind, and the Companion decided to leave her be and not spy, which was what he was itching to do ever since the first few days without the Changechild to talk to. So the three of them – Ranaena, Kyrrith, and Kiriath – talked for a few candlemarks about who could have done this to the kestrel and caused Snowsong so much pain, and the _strangest_ thing was that Kiriath hadn't noticed Snowsong's fear at all in…whatever had happened to cause her to lose her memory.

A Companion should never forget about these things. Especially if it was about life-and-death to one of a Chosen's loved ones.

In the Unaffiliated-Collegium, Havlah, Lana, Bree, Mria, and Vyra heard about this assault on the kestrel from an absentminded comment by Wyll ("_Oh_, so the Heralds care more about a _bird_ than they do for the kingdom, do they? No one _ever_ notices the contributions made by the Unaffiliated! _Who_ in Haven become the working, educated merchants and other in this society, hmm? The _Unaffiliated_, of course! But _no_…it's Heralds this, Heralds that, and how Heralds can always be trusted because a stupid white horse that can supposedly 'talk' can also supposedly 'chose' them, too! All this ungratefulness makes me angrier every day…"). Needless to say, they were starting to get nervous, and when they were talking about it one night in their room, Zohariel couldn't help but overhear.

Khira, who was holding a conversation with him at the moment about Kestri's injury, couldn't help but 'overhear' either – and was thrilled at the open opportunity to get Havlah back for stealing her sugar cubes.

Zoh crawled nearer to the vent and listened closely to the girls' conversation, making not one sound and hoping that the rest of the boys wouldn't come in while they were talking. Still, he would hardly decipher any of what they were saying.

"We'll have to…"

"No…! …we can't!"

"But-"

"…"

"How could…there's no…"

"Tomorrow afternoon, we'll take her to the marketplace," Havlah said, her voice loud enough to carry as she talked to all of them. "And give her back to that musty old man in black. He said he would be somewhere there, and it's not so hard to spot someone like _that_ wandering around…"

__

Give her back?

:_What do they mean, give her back?:_ Khira snorted, echoing Zohariel's thoughts. :_Do they mean Kestri?:_

I don't know…couldn't you spy on their minds?

It was a tentative question, but Khira took offense from it.

:_No!:_ Khira shouted in Zoh's mind so loud that he winced and grabbed his ear, though she wasn't speaking to it. :_No! I'm not even supposed to speak to _you_ – Companions are _never_ suppose to Bespeak unless they have no other choice! And to _spy_ on that rat's mind…even if I was allowed to, I wouldn't! To look into a mind so filthy…:_

Since she was so angry-sounding, Zohariel didn't pursue the matter further on precisely _why_ Khira chose (Chose?) to Bespeak to Zohariel and not to anyone else, even though he wasn't her Chosen.

Of course, Havlah was talking about Dawnshadow – she would know what had really happened to Kestri, and since it didn't really concerned her _own_ well-being, she was free to tell anyone about what had happened. So _now_ would be a good time to somehow take the demon and force her into the marketplace for…disposal.

But while Snowsong was mourning, Derik was musing, the Companions were conversing, Wyll was fuming, Zohariel and Khira were eavesdropping, and Havlah and her gaggle were plotting, there was someone listening into every conversation, as silent and fleet as a shadow in many places at once, with ears swiveled to every conversation until he lost interest and walked away.

And it wasn't the bloodpath mage, Dawnshadow's creator…though he had kept close tab on everything happening as a human or gryphon. It was someone else – someone who wasn't even half the size of a human, whose first priority was always to look to his own survival.

He was half mute, which really didn't help much, and honestly couldn't care less about the affairs of these stupid people. Still…he thought maybe Dawnshadow would like to know, because she was an object in many conversations today, and she might give him something good to eat if he told her.

It was then that Silver the cat threaded away from the Unaffiliated and back to the Heralds' Collegium, where his 'owner' met him with extended knuckles, which he rubbed against affectionately before padding off to find the half-breed.

Little did he know, she was far, _far_ away from here – running with unnatural speed identical to how Companions ran faster than horses, and already past the marketplace, her front dribbled with kestrel's blood and her arms still bleeding freely, and with them her strength. The cat was making her – things were getting too dangerous, so the most logical solution was to _get away_. And quickly.

And so Dawnshadow, her human mind be-spelled so many times that half the things she did weren't even of her own will, was again forced by her own nature to do something.

Tears running from her eyes and leaving a moist glimmering trail on her cheeks where they fell, Dawnshadow made her way to…wherever the cat wished to go.

~

[_That afternoon_]

Kestri, her wing bound, was sitting in Snowsong's lap while he mended and cleaned her feathers with utmost delicacy, oblivious to everyone and everything except the earthen feathers of his kestrel.

Derik opened the door and looked up at him, waiting to be acknowledged. When he wasn't, the Herald sighed and closed the door, leaning against it, still thinking, Dawnshadow's words circling his mind:

"_It…was me. I did this._"

__

No, Dawnie…you couldn't have, Derik thought to himself, staring determinedly at the ceiling. _You can't! Not just because you _wouldn't_, but…something happened. You had bruises…I don't know where those came from, but it wasn't from Kestri. And Kestri's injuries weren't made the only way _you_ could have made them…by punching, or by scratching. She had a broken bone that was snapped all the way through – unless you just grabbed her wing and snapped it like a twig, there's no way…and _you_ were all clawed up, so it actually looked as if you and Kestri had gotten into a fight…_

:A coin for your thoughts, sweet?: Ranaena quirked at the back of his mind. Derik sighed.

:_You can have them for free, Rae. I was just thinking…before we brought the bondbird to the Healers' Collegium, Dawnie was stuttering something about how _she_ did that to Kestri.:_

:Wha – what?!:

__

:Yeah, I know…and now that I'm thinking about that, it seems impossible.: Derik sighed and shook his head, then stood up straight and walked down the hallway to his own room. :_I mean, just look at the facts…:_ He related them all to her, pointing out several things, and she agreed warily with them all.

:_I'll ask Kyrrith to go talk to Dawnshadow about this,_: Ranaena said, her voice troubled. :_He said that she's been pretty…withdrawn for the past week, and he doesn't know why – he hasn't asked, because he felt she needed her privacy.:_

:Why aren't you_ more like Kyrrith?:_ Derik said wistfully, opening his door. :_Why can't _you_ ever give me privacy_?:

Rae didn't answer, and at the moment she was nudging Kyrrith softly while she told him all that Derik had told her, and he nodded while Kiriath watched, still trying to regain her memory.

Then-

__

:DERIK!: Ranaena shouted suddenly, making him jumped. :_Derik!_:

:_Oh my gods – _what?!:Derik shouted back, pulse racing. His Companion would _never_ shout like that, unless something was very, very wrong.

:_When was the last time you saw Dawnshadow?:_

:Let's see…when she gave Kestri to the Healer, and then I just kinda forgot about her because I was too worried about that damn bird, and…oh. My. Gods. She didn't-?:

:_Kyrrith just tried to talk to her, and her Mindvoice is weakened because of the distance, and he said that she's somewhat in a state of…of shock, or something like that!:_ Ranaena cried, bounding over the Companion's Field gates with Kyrrith, not even able to find the right words for the situation. :_Oh, sweet – she's missing, and she's terribly mind-hurt!:_

:How can I-: Derik began, but Ranaena was already occupied with someone else's talking. The Herald was confused for a moment, and then realized – Rae wasn't talking to _him. _His Companion was talking to Kyrrith.

__

Ranaena calling Kyrrith sweet, Dawnshadow missing, Snowsong taking care of that stupid bird as if she was his lifebonded? Oh, gods, this is getting absolutely insane…

Derik slid off the bed, and as he did his hand swept across the bedside table, knocking his mostly blank-paged book to the floor. He reached down and picked it up, but jumped back when a wind shoved back the pages, to the very place where he had recorded his notes from his dream. They were there as they were, but there was something different about them:

__

Black: moving slow, subtle, graceful, magic, flight. No fixed form. Feathers?

Gray: subtle, green & gold, shifting forms big and small. Definitely Dawnshadow. 

Red: slow water and swiftly moving. Blood could be the first, unknown second.

Blue: swiftly moving, halfway graceful, mingled with black. Possibly Unaffiliated.

White: fast, flashing…unknown.

Gold: very, very thin and did not move at all. Hint at deceit, treachery, and a white lie.

(A/N: Just in case the slash-outs don't work for some reason, then here's another copy…the slashed-out words are in italics:

Black: moving _slow_, subtle, _graceful_, magic, _flight_. _No fixed form_. Feathers_?_

Gray: _subtle, green & gold_, shifting forms, _big and _small. Definitely Dawnshadow. 

Red: _slow water and _swiftly moving. Blood _could be the first, unknown_ second.

Blue: swiftly moving, _halfway graceful_, mingled with black. Possibly Unaffiliated.

__

White: fast, flashing…unknown.

Gold: very, very thin and did not move at all. Hint at deceit, treachery, and a white lie.

Alright…and if it still doesn't make any sense, then nevermind.)

Derik stared at the notebook, slowly pulling into a sitting position. His first thought was used to wonder whether anyone had been in his room – and his answer to that was _Unaffiliated_, but he realized that _no_ Unaffiliated could sneak into a Heralds' Collegium without being noticed at least once or twice and being stopped. His second question was to wonder _why_ anyone would look into his private things and cross out stuff in his thought-book that they didn't even know _anything_ about – and his third question, the most obvious: what did it say now?

There were no added words…just…modifications. Derik flipped the pages to check on his poems, and found that they were intact and sighed with relief. He looked back to his notes. There were some words that had been crossed out, some that were underlined, and…_letters_ that had been reinforced by more ink. He read them to himself over and over, and finally read them aloud to see if they would make more sense.

"Black," he began, quietly, thinking how odd it would be if someone barged into his room right at that moment and saw a self-respecting Herald talking to himself. "That's underlined…and then, moving with slow slashed out, and then subtle, and then graceful crossed out…oh, _that's_ not going to work. I'll just read without the crossouts…_then_ it would say: black, moving, subtle, magic, feathers. Great…_that_ tells me a lot…well, there's an underline in black, so maybe that would mean it was significant? Okay, so then: black, moving, magic, feathers. Something black that's moving subtly, is magic, and has feathers. On to the next color."

Derik looked at the word _subtle_, noting that it had a bold start – would it mean that subtle was an important word too? But then wouldn't it be underlined…? And same with magic – it's 'i' was in bold as well.

"Okay, nevermind. Gray…shifting forms, small, Dawnshadow," Derik murmured. "Dawnshadow…is shifting forms? Turning smaller, maybe? I don't get it…and the 'l' in small is bold.

"Alright, now red. Swiftly moving, blood, second. What? Blood is the second _what_? Wait a minute…_before_, it said that I didn't know what the second meaning meant for red, but now it says 'blood second' – so that would maybe mean…blood was _also_ the second meaning, and it's…swiftly moving, so…oh, no…that might mean someone's about to die, but who? Better read on…

"Blue. Swiftly moving, mingled with black, Unaffiliated underlined, and the 'e' in bold. So the Unaffiliated is moving fast, and they're mingled with black…they're working with the magical feather-thing? Probably…

"White's completely crossed out. Maybe it already happened…but how? Where?

"And finally, gold, with underlined words: deceit, treachery, and white lie, and the 'r' in bold. _That_ one's a little scary…"

Derik frowned, forehead wrinkling as he stared at the paper, one part of him hoping that it would suddenly make sense. At least he knew that someone was trying to tell him something…but, he thought to himself, this wasn't the best way to go about doing it.

And those bold letters. _What did they mean?_ It was absolutely killing his curiosity…

"The letters that are bold are: s, i, l, v, e, and r," Derik said aloud, then sat for a moment thinking about that before slapping his forehead. "Oh, obviously. S-i-l-v-e-r – silver! Silver? What in the world does silver mean? Nevermind…what was I doing before this again? Oh, yeah – Dawnshadow! Where'd she go?"

Derik stood up and dropped the thought-book back on the dresser, then ran out of the room to go tell…someone. Someone important – Talia! For some reason, his head wasn't working right…

In his hurry, he didn't notice that the window was closed and locked securely, the way he had left it the night before.

~

The mage followed Dawnshadow's both invisible and distinct trail in gryphon form, her scent like a beacon to guide him towards her. He crawled towards her, silent, enjoying his own stealth.

__

So, my little creation, you have run away from me before those silly girls could bring you to be yourself…no matter, I'll still catch you…

Dawnshadow possessed no powers of hiding, and at the moment all the cat cared about was getting away, where supposedly it was safe, and battling off the eyes that kept peeking into its mind, spying…the more Kyrrith tried to see what was wrong with Dawnshadow, the more that cat felt worried it was getting exposed and the more it pushed Dawnshadow on in the search for safety.

Finally the mage found the Changechild, in a forest, trying to make her way past some blackberry bushes without getting herself pricked by the thorns. Even from here, furlongs away, the gryphonic ears caught the noise of the Changechild's strangled sobs as she pulled away from the bush, her arms drenched with a rich crimson that made the mage's mouth water.

__

Food…I haven't had much food in quite_ a while now…I'll take the information, eat her, and leave. Better to do it nice and quick, before anyone comes searching…_

The mage came nearer, and was only a yard away after a few moments, concealed in the shade of the trees, watching the Changechild intently. She had gotten a stick and was whacking at the blackberry bushes with increasing strength and anger, until finally she collapsed on the ground, weak from blood loss and not having enough nourishment for the past week.

__

Though, I must admit…those Unaffiliated girls did_ do a very good job for me…_

She was absolutely mad, and both the cat and mage knew it.

__

Time to harvest!

The gryphon came closer, and the grass rustled as his lithe form passed by. Dawnshadow turned, eyes dilating at the noise, but it was too late – she had been informed of the mage's presence just before he pounced, shining ebony beak opening in a shrill cackle of triumph as his talons sank into the soft flesh of the Changechild and he felt her fear.

"_No!_ W-who-?" Dawnshadow began, stammering in fear at the grinning, deadly face before her. She was pinned to the ground, and the wicked eagle's claws pinching at her skin were hardly noticed among the hurts that Kestri had given her.

"You know me," the mage said, voice raspy and forcing back a flinch that came whenever he spoke. At least now, it wasn't the shrill 'shade' and 'bloodlust' that were the only words he used to be able to say, back when he was a novice at transforming and using his acquired bodies. "Don't you…_rrrememberrr_ me?"

"I…I do-don't…"

"Becaussse, my sssweet little kitten, you havvve been alterrred ssso many times by both yourrr frrrriendsss and foesss that you rrrememberrr nothing of yourrr trrrue passst!" the mage snickered, unable to help himself. Dawnshadow blinked, bewildered. "You do not know me? Then it isss the fault of yourrr ssso-called _frrrriendsss."_

"Wha-what…" Dawnshadow sniffed, still not over her tears, "…are you talking about? You…you're a gryphon, but no gryphon I've ever seen before-"

"Onccce upon a time I crrreated a ssselfisssh little Changechild whom I cassst into the wilderrrnesss to be ussseful," the gryphon said, carefully undoing the alterations on Dawnshadow's memory, watching her eyes widen as she was enlightened.

"No…I didn't-"

"You _havvve_!" the mage cried victoriously. "Now give me yourrr thoughtsss, my precsssioussss, tell me the secrrrretss of the grrrreat Herrralds' Collegium in Havvven, ssso I can sssteal that powerrr frrrom the Hearrrtsssstone therrre-"

"I don't know anything about a heart stone!" Dawnshadow cried, so afraid that her creator would kill her that her sobs were dry. "I didn't even know there was something like that in Haven – I don't even know what a heart stone _is_! Leave me alone, let me go, please – just let me go back-"

The mage-gryphon was shocked stiff. _She didn't know anything about the Heartstone?_ But – but that was _impossible_, her _job_ was to spy; _gods,_ she _existed_ to spy! How _could_ she _not_ know a thing about the Heartstone…?

And now she was all caught up in crying again, the pitiful little _thing_ – tears were running from her eyes, but she didn't move for fear of hurting herself further, because _now_ she felt the pain that she had ignored earlier, and the weight and the claws of the mage-gryphon against her frail frame, almost crushing the air from her lungs.

__

Now what am I going to do? The mage thought to himself. _If I don't kill her, then she'll run back to that infernal Haven and tell on me, and I'm as good as killed already – if I _do_ kill her, then those Heralds will _still_ be after me for killing a Trainee, and I'll _never_ get another spy…_

It was that moment's of hesitation that left the gryphon exposed to any attacks.

The Companions Kyrrith and Ranaena had been galloping at top-speed towards the place where Kyrrith felt his Chosen, and Ranaena's link with Derik was fading as it was stretched over the distance, like an elastic robe being pulled until Ranaena was afraid that it would snap; but it was just a fear, as that could never happen.

Kyrrith was at his full speed even while weaving through the forest, threading around the roots and stones with somewhat of a ForeSight so that his hooves would not get injured. He spotted the gryphon up ahead, and his speed increased (if that was even _possible_) and he stomped on the gryphon's hindquarters, not trusting himself to attack the mage's torso as he might accidentally injure Dawnshadow.

The gryphon shrieked in agony and Dawnshadow backed away as quickly as she could, straight into the blackberry bushes whose thorns she couldn't feel. She watched Ranaena emerge from the dark greenness, the Companion's pelts like beams of moonlight striding against the shadows, and Ranaena neared the Changechild to see how she was, but didn't Bespeak. She nuzzled the Changechild's hair in an attempt to be comforting, and Dawnshadow leaned forward and embraced the Companion's neck, not thinking once about the state of Rae's pristine coat after her squalid arms had been on it.

Ranaena accepted this with a mild disgruntlement, seeing how much Dawnshadow had needed to be consoled and how she had never satisfied that need. It reminded her of the human children she had seen riding circuit with Derik – how, when she and him had neared, they ran to their mother's side and went behind her skirts, like little chicks fleeing something they saw as a threat and hiding beneath protective wings.

Meanwhile, Kyrrith was trying to trample the mage-gryphon into the ground, but the gryphon was trying to get to his feet, talons and claws and wings flailing to both defend and offend the Companion. Kyrrith, at least, had not gone insane – he backed away periodically to catch his breath and re-asses the situation before dashing forward again, and soon the silver color of his hooves were turning red.

The gryphon was giving high-pitched shrieks as the hooves connected with his dark flesh, and Kyrrith's ears were flattened against his head, much resembling a viper as he continued to strike.

Before the two knew it, the gryphon tumbled into something of a ravine that neither being had known was even there. A quick look behind told Kyrrith he had been shoving the gryphon back as he fought, away from Ranaena and Dawnshadow, and the gryphon was trying to claw his way up the muddy walls of the ravine, dark feathers coated with mud.

Wet? Mud?

Kyrrith noticed with a start that there was a stream at the bottom of that 'ravine' – about a horse-length wide, and trickling quietly. The gryphon was trying to claw his way away from the water, but when he found he couldn't he let himself slid to the bottom so he stood over the river, and flapped his wings to try and escape via flight, pellets of wet earth flying everywhere as his wings moved.

Before he could even lift himself up, Kyrrith had leaped down into the ravine and stomped on him, and the gryphon fell with his head to the smooth river stones with a startled squawk and a loud _crack_ of his beak chipping.

The Companion whinnied in rage and stomped down hard on one of the gryphon's wings, breaking it. The gryphon screeched furiously but the Companion had the advantage, and was already pressing the mage's night-plumed head into the water, keeping it there and stomping on anything that struggled until finally…

The mage-gryphon ceased to move, and bubbles that were his breath came to the surface of the water and were not followed. The back of the stream began to be tinted by the redness of the gryphon's blood.

Kyrrith was breathed hard and turned to look at the top of the ravine, where Ranaena had peered over the side fearfully to see what had happened. Her neck was stained; it looked as if she were wearing a scarlet necklace.

:_Is…?:_

:Yes,: Kyrrith said exhausted. He stepped forward, shaking his hooves to free them from water. :_Dawnshadow?:_

:Fine. Hurt, but…overall fine. She's shocked…I'm guessing that that mage gave her back some memories that were held from her.:

:Lots of memories have been held from her,: Kyrrith said, feeling disgusted with himself. He had killed…no matter that the mage-gryphon had been evil, would have killed _them_ had it had the chance, Kyrrith had killed. It gave him a nasty, vile feeling to think that…

:_Let's go home…:_ Ranaena said comfortingly, calming Kyrrith down a bit as he shoved those thoughts away for later. :_Before the cavalry arrives, and we have to tell them that they missed the action.:_

:The cavalry?:

:Well, certainly Derik will have called Queen's Own-slash-Herald Talia for help, wouldn't he? And that would drag in Griff and of course Kuri, who would follow Derik into a room of flames…:

:I see…yes, let's get back. Except…: Kyrrith frowned mentally, and that made Rae frown as well, wondering what was wrong.

:_Except what?:_

:Except…I can't figure out how to get out of here,: Kyrrith admitted, placing a hoof on the wet walls of the ravine and watching it slide against his will.

~

Dawnshadow was in a daze, looking as if she were alive but sleeping. She had managed to mount Kyrrith and ride him, and he and Rae made a slow trot for Haven, where they met the 'cavalry' more than halfway on the trip and told them what had happened.

And now, two days later, the Changechild was being treated by a Mind-Healer to try and clear her head of the many things that had been placed in it…including the spells.

Except, since the spells were really to make Dawnshadow forget about any harm that had been done to her (by the Blues, by the mage), there was no proof to point at the Unaffiliated to even say that they had been mixed up in all of this.

Kestri was now fine, Snowsong was fine, Talia was a little annoyed but fine, Derik was fine (but inside, still confused on the things placed in his thoughtbook), the Companions were fine (excluding Kiriath, who was still wondering what had happened to her), the Unaffiliated were fine (much to the relief of Miss Lebetter and also much to the annoyance of Khira), and everyone else was fine (not including Dawnshadow, who hadn't spoken a single word ever since she had come back).

~

Derik stared at his thoughtbook as if it were going to come to life, narrowing his eyes at it.

"Black. Does that maybe be the gryphon that attacked Dawnshadow?" he asked, as if the inanimate object would answer him. "That would explain moving and feathers, and if the gryphon was a mage then that would explain the magic bit.

"And what about Gray? You said it was shifting forms, small, Dawnshadow. Something's happened to Dawnshadow alright, but it isn't that she's shifted forms…

"And red for blood swiftly moving. That _could_ mean Dawnshadow, but I think…I think that this 'swiftly moving blood' hasn't stopped yet. I think…that it's far from over."

__

Curse ForeSight. I hate it…

"Blue…swiftly moving, mingled with black, Unaffiliated. Were the Unaffiliated working with the mage? I bet they were…and they were both moving. When you mean moving, do you mean actually moving _around_, or just active, like plotting?"

No answer. The notebook was silent.

"I'm definitely going insane. I'm talking to my notebook," Derik told himself. "Oh, well. What d'you mean by Gold and deceit and treachery and a white lie? And what does Silver mean?"

Still no answer.

"_Dammit, answer me!_" the Herald shouted at the book, taking it and throwing at the opposite wall in frustration.

"Derik?" said a voice from behind him.

"Huh?" Derik turned. It was Kuriana, looking as if she were both concerned and about to burst into laughter at the same time, but wasn't sure which was appropriate for the present events.

"Why'd you throw your book against the wall?" she asked, lifting an eyebrow. Derik sighed and propped his arms on his knees, his head on his arms, hands rubbing his temples as if that would help him.

"It's…hard to explain."

"Try me." Kuri sat next to him on the bed, and waited while Derik gathered his thoughts.

"Alright. You know my ForeSight? No, don't answer, I know you do. Well, one night I had a dream – you know how they are, all colors that are all significant and mean different things that I can tell somehow."

"Yeah, I know. Go on."

"Well, I wrote down what I could remember in my book-thing so I could go back to bed without worrying about whether I'd forgotten some detail, and a few days ago when I dropped the book it opened up onto the page with the notes – except they were all crossed out and underlined and bolded. _You_ didn't do that, did you?"

"Nope…" Kuri said slowly, no trace of a smile on her face as she shook her head. "I've been too busy trying to wrap up all my training so I can _finally_ wear some Whites."

She worked that subject into _every_ conversation she had with Derik.

"Well, someone did…and the weird thing is, somehow the words left made both a _lot_ of sense, and no sense at all."

"What?"

"Well, see, let me show you." Derik walked over and picked up the book from the floor, then brought it back and opened it up to the page with the notes on it to show Kuri. "See, here: look at the line about the color black. When I was looking at it earlier, it reminded me of what Kyrrith said that gryphon looked like…and then here, it says moving, subtle, magic, and feathers to describe it."

"Interesting…let me see." Kuri took the book from Derik and scanned through it. "Why're those letters in bold?"

"I don't know, but they spell out the word 'silver'," Derik said, sighing and clapping the book closed. "It's so frustrating! Red says that blood is spilling – well, it _means_ that, anyway – and I haven't thought of a thing for gold at all."

"Don't worry too much about it," Kuri advised, patting his back. "Remember, ForeSight is only what _might_ happen."

"Yeah, but still – so far this has been right, and the fact that I can't make _out_ any of it until it's too late…"

"Derik, don't _worry so much_," Kuri said again. "Really. Dawnshadow's fine – if temporarily mute – and Kyrrith said himself that he had killed the gryphon. Besides, that deceit thing for gold could be the same thing as the white lie, and white lies aren't really something to worry about."

"Kuri…"

"_Derik. _Really – listen. Rae wouldn't want you to worry either. I'm going to bed…"

"Good night."

"Night."

Kuri closed the door behind her, and Derik sighed again and dressed in sleeping clothes, all the while keeping one eye trained on the book. When he was done he picked it up and flipped through the pages, mostly blank. Sighing _again_, he picked up the writing utensil from the bedside table and began to write out on the next free page in the book:

__

Hello. I'm Herald Syrkaderik, and at the moment I'm very confused about what you just did to mutilate the last entry in my book. I mean, it wasn't a poem_ (and I really hope you didn't read any of those) and so it wasn't _that_ important, but for some reason…I don't know. This is just really bothering me. Look at me now, I mean, I'm writing in my notebook as if it'll speak back to me…but at least now I've got this off my chest. And at least this isn't as bad as talking _aloud _to a book…is it? I don't know…I'm so confused._

He sighed, closing the book, and put it and the utensil on the table before turning over and burying himself in his covers and blowing the lamp out.


	15. The Logic of Cats

Things to know before reading:

--In case you haven't noticed already, I happen to be a _neko no otaku_ – a cat enthusiast. At least, I think that's how you say it…I'm still trying to learn Japanese. Anyway, the point is: dog-lovers beware. I mean, I'm okay with dogs…I just like cats better. So…yeah. Wolves and foxes, though, are okay in my book. Strangely enough.

****

Kismet of a Changechild

Chapter XV

By Aura Kage

__

Hello. I'm Herald Syrkaderik, and a**t** the moment I'm very confused **a**bout what you just did to muti**l**ate the last entry in my book. I mean, it wasn't a poem_ (and I really hope you didn't read any of those) and so it wasn't _that_ important, but for some reason…I don't **k**now. **T**his is just really b**o**thering me. Look at me now. I mean, I'm writing in my notebook as **i**f it'll speak back to me…but at least now I'**ve** got this off my chest. And at least this isn't as bad as talking _aloud _to a book…is it? I don't know…I'm so confused._

Fea**r** not.

"Damn you, whoever you are," Derik muttered to himself when he looked down at the note he had written to himself and saw that it had really no answers…well, at least he knew how to decipher bold letters. And whoever-it-was had written a little something extra: Fear not. Maybe Derik really _was_ taking this thing too hard…he was having hallucinations, after all.

Still…

He looked at the bold letters and wrote them down.

__

Talktosilver.

Talk tosilver.

Talk to silver.

Talk to Silver.

"Talk to Silver," Derik said aloud, unaware that at that moment Kuri had opened the door to his room again.

"Talk to who?"

"What're you doing here?" Derik demanded, turning. "_Why_ is it that all girls seem to think that they have the right to go barging into people's rooms and thoughts like this?"

Kuri shrugged, indifferent. "Well, the only thing you do to 'girls' who do that is ask them a hypothetical question. What're you looking at now?"

"I got bored and wrote a note to myself," Derik explained glumly. "And the person looking into my book – who I'm strangely inclined to believe is female – wrote in it again, telling me to 'talk to Silver'."

"Oh, but you can't do that," Kuri murmured to herself, snatching up the book before Derik could protest and flipping through the pages to the self-written note. "Huh…you _were_ bored last night, weren't you?"

"Wait – what did you just say?"

"I said, you _were_ really-"

"No…no, before that. About what I couldn't do," Derik said, frowning.

"Oh, that. I said that you _can't_…talk to Silver, I mean."

"Silver's…a _person_?"

"No!" Kuri said, laughing. "Of course not! Silver's a cat, silly – remember? Herald Opal's cat?"

"Silver's…a _cat_?"

"That's what I just said," Kuriana giggled. "I can't believe you've forgotten him. Remember, when he first met you he tried to bite off one of your fingers?"

Derik blinked and looked down to his index finger, which still have the diminutive circular marks where the cat had sank his teeth into his skin. He groaned.

"Oh. _That_ Silver. Great. How'm I supposed to talk to a cat?"

"Don't know," Kuri said, shrugging and putting the book back down on the table. "Go ask Herald Opal 'bout it – _she's_ the Animal Mindspeaker, not me. Or maybe Dawnshadow…she's just been out of it lately."

"Yeah…I'll go visit her, see what's up." Derik departed from his room with Kuri close behind, and they went their separate ways in the hall; Kuri to Griff, Derik to the Changechild.

The Mind-Healer – Darea – wasn't too pleased with Derik.

"_Why_ do you Heralds keep coming?" she demanded, straight dark hair waving like thin sable vines. "She's _fine_ already, if not dumb because of some trauma."

"Dumb?" Derik echoed, confused.

"Can't _speak_, you idiot," Darea growled. "Unlike the dumb that _you_ are."

"Hey, I find that offen-"

"I'm sure you do," the Mind-Healer interrupted curtly. "Well, seeing that I can't get _any_ of you away from that Changechild, I'll just let you go see her – but mind, don't stay too long or you'll hear it from _me_."

And the Mind-Healer stormed off, leaving Derik bewildered as to why she was so angry with him.

But he found out moments later, when the Mind-Healer's red-haired apprentice came running down the hall, balancing books.

"She's not usually like that!" he gasped, slowing his pace slightly and almost coming to a complete stop to talk with the Herald. "It's just Miss Shadow that's got her all flustered – she doesn't have the best memories, and Master Darea has quite a temper when it flares."

"I noticed," Derik replied dryly as the apprentice continued. Before he left completely, he turned to respond:

"It's because Master Darea found so many coercion spells on the Changechild that hardly what she did was of her own accord!" the 'prentice shouted. "And they were also kind of like forgetful spells, so there's no one to blame!"

"_MARTH, WHERE ARE YOU?_" an angry female voice demanded down the hall. The apprentice winced and dashed off, leaving Derik alone in the halls. The Herald shrugged to himself and continued down to Dawnshadow's room, which was coincidentally the same she had inhabited when she had first been introduced to Haven.

He opened the door quietly.

Dawnshadow was sitting up in bed, staring off into space, hardly aware that Derik had come in and was shutting the door. Her eyes seemed…blank, almost, as if they were void of life and awareness. Her pupils were slit so far that they seemed to hardly be there, more iris than pupil.

"Dawnie? You alright?"

No answer. Derik sat down on a chair nearby, thinking to himself about how much he hadn't been answered lately. No matter that the book was inanimate.

"So, how're yah doing?" Derik tried again, leaning against the back of the chair and making it tilt onto the desk-like drawer thing behind him. "Everyone's missing you, you know. 'Specially Snowy…you know he don't have any human friends 'round here. Well, okay, maybe that didn't make much sense, but you grasp the idea, right?"

Dawnshadow seemed to waver back and forth, but she was still staring ahead, at space. Derik frowned and waved his hand where the Changechild seemed to be looking.

"Hello? Derik to Dawnshadow! Do you hear me? What's wrong?"

Silence.

"Ah, well, okay…if you don't feel like talking to your good old friend here, then I'll just leave," Derik said, sighing and standing up. As if he had _really_ thought she would talk to him anyway. "I'll just go try and talk to that damn cat – no offense meant. Hopefully he won't see me as a giant food item."

He opened the door and looked out into the hall, standing there, feeling awkward. He glanced back at the Changechild, thinking suddenly about what the apprentice had said.

__

"It's because Master Darea found so many coercion spells on the Changechild that hardly what she did was of her own accord! And they were also kind of like forgetful spells, so there's no one to blame!"

Forgetful spells, coercion spells…

What if…someone who really, really_ didn't like Dawnshadow wanted to frame her for something like this, and she had to say it was her because of a coercion spell?_

But that_ doesn't make any sense…why would they make Dawnshadow hurt a little bird? They would probably make her attack me, or another Herald, or Talia…_

He thought hard – the answer seemed to be _right_ next to him, just on the tip of his tongue, a little demon that was hopping up and down on his head and taunting him, telling him to guess what it meant and laughing and knowing that he couldn't.

:_You have the strangest comparisons, Chosen,:_ Rae said in his mind, giggling.

:_What's wrong, Rae?:_ Derik said tiredly.

:_Oh, nothing much…you just seemed to be thinking, and I wanted to witness this once-in-a-lifetime event,:_ Ranaena said sweetly. :_Another coin for your thoughts?:_

:I was just informed that Dawnshadow was placed under coercion spells that made her forget, or something like that,: Derik said, and Ranaena snorted out in the Companion's Field, disturbed.

:_Someone would only really do that if they meant to harass her through tinted windows,:_ Ranaena said in a low, angry voice. :_Do something to hurt her or bother her, and then make her forget.:_

:Yeah…but I can't help wondering if that has something to do with what Dawnshadow said with Kestri,: Derik said, feeling tormented. :_If someone made her do something to Kestri.:_

:But…why Kestri?: Ranaena asked, understanding what Derik meant to get at. :_Why an insignificant little bird instead of a high-ranking, unknowing official? That sounds too messy, too novice.:_

:Yeah, I know…I was just thinking, remember,: Derik said, trying to take the sting out of his words. He walked down the hall, one arm dragging against the pale beige of the paint on the wall, supposedly calming to the eye. :_I still can't imagine why…this is just so odd, I wish I had a clue…well, besides to 'talk to silver', whatever that is.:_

:Silver? Isn't Silver that cat that tried to eat your fi-:

:Don't remind me,: Derik disrupted. :_Yes, he is. I don't feel like asking Herald Opal just yet, but maybe when things die down a little then I will…besides, the mage is dead, and what could a cat tell me about all of this?:_

"COME BACK HERE, YOU MANGY LITTLE-!"

:_What?:_

"What?" (those are in unison)

Derik dashed out the door at the cry and overshot the steps by a few feet, just in time to trip over the lustrous gray blur. The Herald landed on the somewhat damp ground, hands automatically reaching out to break her fall. The blur continued, tail held high, and Derik watched it in confusion before someone tripped over _him_.

"_Ow!_ Get out of my way, you dimwit!" Havlah shouted into Derik's ear as she recovered from the ground, the semi-long train of her Blues sliding against the ground. "Can't you see that this is a place where people _walk_ and not _sleep_?"

"Well, sorry for getting in your _way_, Miss Lebetter!" Derik snarled, getting to his own feet and dusting himself off. "I guess if you weren't so used to walking over people all the time and holding your nose in the air, then you'd probably _see_ a little something other than yourself!"

Havlah glared at him, and Derik glared back, a shoulder and head higher than her.

Then-

"Oh, no! That stupid cat!" Havlah gasped suddenly, turning tail and running after the blur – which, Derik thought to himself suddenly, was most likely Silver. "_Come back here!_"

"Mwow!" Silver cried back, and Derik could swear that he was laughing at her.

~

:_No…this can't be…it can't! There's no such thing!:_

:_I'm afraid it's true…you have. It's not-:_

:It is!_ It can't be her! It's…I can't…that's just not-:_

:Anything and everything is possible.:

:Hello! What're you two talking about?:

:You will not_ believe what this-:_

:Watch it!:

:…is telling me! Supposedly, I_ have…oh, no, it can't be true, but now that I look back at it…gods, it _all_ makes sense now…:_

:What makes sense? What're you talking about?:

:Never…nevermind…I'd rather not talk about it…:

:…:

:…?:

:Just…just leave me alone, will you? I need some time to think this over…:

:All right, fine. If that's what you want. Bye!:

:Farewell!:

:Yes…yes…good bye…I…I can't believe I've done this…:

~

Dawnshadow had finally given up trying to stare a hole in the wall and fell back on her pillow, mind still numb but – thanks to Darea – healing. A horse that had been in bridle and saddle all its life, commanded by anyone at all and then suddenly freed into the wilderness – that's how she felt. So suddenly free…it was actually an odd feeling. She had been a slave, and never known at all. Could perhaps these _other_ people also be slaves, and not know? It was possible. At the moment, everything seemed possible.

The pillow was soft and cool, and her head sank into its feathery depths, her eyes trained now to the ceiling, which was riddled with crevices and bumps like a pale sunlit landscape. Had she _ever_ done something that was for herself, she wondered? It was so odd…she almost wished that she were back into that saddle and bridle again, because she felt so…so unneeded. That she didn't have a purpose. That she was wandering around in circles with nothing to do…it felt like that, but in a much more complex way.

And at the same time, she wanted nothing more to do with that mage…that gryphon-that-was-not…that broken-down obsessed human who had fallen into insanity the moment he killed his mentor and discovered gryphons. Dawnshadow had thought that maybe he had once been Tayledras (a thought that was revealed after Darea had taken away the bonds from her mind and allowed her her _true_ memories, which were _not_ composed of roars and puddles of fluid), but his hair was unnaturally dark, and most Tayledras had light hair because of magic. Even if they didn't deal with magic, like Snowsong, until just recently.

That mage…he scared her. He had very literally taken both a girl and a cat and fused them together with the power of magic, and in the past days Dawnshadow had come to wonder just _what_ she was – girl or cat? Her thoughts were so mixed up now…before, they had been separate, two different natures of herself. Now they were muddled…that inner cat wasn't there anymore, merged into the frightened little girl that in turn was taken off the streets.

She wished she had someone to understand her. Someone who wasn't understood well themselves – they could relate. They could talk.

As if coming from a summons, the door creaked; Derik hadn't closed it all the way very well. Dawnshadow kept staring at the ceiling, though she was conscious of someone entering the room. Whoever-it-was was silent, and didn't close the door behind them. Dawnshadow was waiting for some sort of noise or movement that would announce their business, but nothing happened.

Not very quickly, anyway. Just after that thought had run through her mind, something pounced onto her blanket, the sturdy movements of their steps acknowledged immediately by the Changechild.

:_Silver.:_

:You all right?: the cat demanded, putting a paw on her stomach and making her giggle. The cat, startled, stepped back, but then stepped forward again after the sound ceased. He crawled across her body and sat down on her belly, staring at her with familiar eyes. They were alike – both with gray-toned fur and gold-green eyes. Dawnshadow wouldn't be surprised if she – the cat part of her, anyway – shared the same dam.

:_Yes. I'm fine.:_

:Food for me?:

:No, Silver. I'm not well.:

Silver regarded her with a careful, probing look and yawned, exposing his teeth and pink-colored mouth and scratchy tongue.

:_Dog-ears. You're _fine_,:_ Silver said, somewhat annoyed. Dawnshadow frowned at the insult; he might as well have been saying: 'Damn you, why are you lounging about in bed and not being considerate about _me_?'

:_I am not. I am sick.:_

:You're pretending,: Silver told her matter-of-factly. He didn't have a short vocabulary like Kestri – it varied, but mostly to street-talk and what he heard humans say. In many ways, the ordinary tabby cat seemed to even be more intelligent than a bondbird, but it was probably just because Dawnshadow shared with the cat a more intimate connection. She understood his…slang, his way of talking, or whatever it was called.

__

:I am not. I'm truly sick.:

:Ha,: Silver said contemptuously. He started grooming himself, head moving sideways to that he could lick the regions behind his shoulders. His tail curled around his haunches. :_You're avoiding something.:_

:I am not.:

:The cat that avoids the fenced dog will always pass by it and be pestered by it,: Silver said smartly. :_The best way to stop the dog from barking at you is to deal with it and scratch his throat out.:_

:You are a bloodthirsty little creature.:

:And you are a leaf-eating big creature,: Silver snapped back. :_Deal with the dog, stop him from biting you. What's your problem?:_

:It was a slip of tongue,: Dawnshadow admitted, sighing, and Silver's ears swiveled towards her, interested. :_I said that I harmed the bird, when really I didn't.:_

:_You are stupid,:_ Silver said bluntly, not an ounce of sympathy in his Mindvoice. :_You never, _ever_ take the blame for something.:_

:I couldn't help it,: Dawnshadow said, catching a hint of a whine in her voice. :_It just…came.:_

:Ah. The force-magic. The one that the squealing one used on you,: Silver said knowingly, and Dawnshadow stared at him.

:_How did you know?:_

:I'm a cat,: Silver said brazenly, as if those three words explained everything. He lifted his paw and looked at it, cocking his head, then beginning to lick it and rub his head with it.

:_Tell me more.:_

:The squealing one is jealous, obviously,: Silver explained. :_She wants to be rid of you, so she hurts you and hopes you leave her territory.:_

:But I never trod on-:

:She is a human. Humans don't mark their territories,: Silver said disgustedly. :_Stupid beings. Telling someone where your territory stops the chance that someone will step into it, but_ nooo_.:_

:I see.:

:Of course you do,: Silver said. :_So, where was I? Oh, yes – so she hurts you. How did the large bird get hurt?:_

Dawnshadow had never thought of Kestri has large before. :_I was…being stoned, I think, by the Blue…the squealing one. And the bird got hit, so I picked her up, and her wing was broken. And then I-:_

:You should have eaten her,: Silver said, staring at the Changechild as if she were insane. :_She was injured, and you stop to try and save her?:_

:She is my friend,: Dawnshadow said, appalled that the cat would make such a remark. :_So I picked her up, and I tripped, and she bled all over me.:_

:And still you resisted to eat her. I am impressed.:

:I am pleased. It takes much to impress a cat.:

:Continue.:

:Yes…and then, I think I called the birds to help – Kestri_. Because I couldn't call for their help when I meant it to be for me.:_

:Because the force-magic said you could not retaliate, nor harm the squealing one and her pack with magic or paws,: Silver said knowingly, proudly showing off what he knew about the matter.

:_Exactly! So, I think, the birds chased them…and since it wasn't _me,_ this was allowable.:_

:So then, what is the dog barking?:

:When I got to my territory, the bird's friends were there, and one asked me what happened. I was going to say the squealing one hurt her, but instead I said it was I.:

The cat was staring at her with that skeptical look, as if it couldn't believe someone could do something so stupid, his paw lifted slightly as it paused in mid-lift.

:_I can understand why it happened,:_ he said finally, before returning back to his grooming.

:_Really? How?:_

:Because you couldn't say that the squealing one did it, the spell made you say the next thing that was involved with the injury that you were allowed to say – and that was you, having tripped and hurt the bird further,: Silver said matter-of-factly again, making Dawnshadow gape. :_See? 'Tis not a problem. I have silenced the dog.:_

:But-:

:What is it now?:

:It's a different problem now,: Dawnshadow said. :_About…about my creator.:_

:Your dam?:

:No.:

:Then your sire.:

:Kind of. My…my creator_, not my parents. He was the one that took a cat and a human and put them together, and I was the result.:_

Silver looked at her, ears perking to the ceiling, pupils dilating.

:_I was _wondering_ how a cat could be so stupid,:_ he said wonderingly. :That_ is why. You have human's blood.:_

:Yes,: Dawnshadow said, somewhat frustrated and insulted. :_But see, I'm wondering…if it's his magic that holds me together, and he is dead, then how is it that I can still be this, and not a separate cat and a human?:_

:The cat plays with a yarnball,: Silver said. :_The cat unravels the yarnball and ties it up in knots. The cat dies. The yarnball is still all tied up – it doesn't matter that the creator of the knots is dead, they are still there, only now they are independent.:_

Dawnshadow blinked. Amazing how he could use so simple an example and make her understand. Maybe it was just because humans were so confusing, and cats were blunt about how they felt, and marked their territories.

:_You see?:_

:But…it's much more complex a matter than that,: Dawnshadow said, still troubled. :_It's like this: the cat has a kitten, the cat teaches the kitten to hunt and sends it off, and the kitten is bound to its one duty to hunt, while the cat is really just intent upon what the kitten will catch so it can eat the prey itself. Then the kitten is caught by the cat after the cat has thought the kitten has done its duty, but really the kitten has not. And then the cat died, and the kitten is returned back to its former territory, but the kitten still…it still…I don't know. It's hard to explain.:_

:No, I see,: Silver said. :_The kitten was still a kitten, and had had a dam-sire and a purpose, but now 'tis lost and doesn't know what to do. No matter that the cat was evil, it still gave her a mission.:_

:Exactly!:

:But…it doesn't tie in very well. Are you the kitten?:

:Yes…my Master is gone, and now I feel purposeless.:

Silver gave her a penetrating look, and Dawnshadow felt as if she were being analyzed.

:_Is it a good thing that your Master lives?:_

:No – yes – I mean…I don't know.:

:Your master was a magic-worker, wasn't he?:

:He was.:

:Then…then this takes on a whole, new different problem,: Silver said. :_Because you are made of his magic, and his magic _comes_ from him…oh. I see now! The kitten – the kitten still _needed_ the cat to live, and now the cat has died.:_

:…:

:There would only be one answer,: Silver concluded, kneading Dawnshadow's stomach and curling into a small ball. :_You need the mage in order to stay in that human form, if what you are saying is correct…so then-:_

Dawnshadow half-felt like shutting her ears and not listening at all (as if it would have helped keep Silver's mindvoice away anyway), but her curiosity got the better of her.

:-_the mage still lives.:_

~

A chipped beak, a broken wing, several crushed bones and a slash on his stomach made the mage's progress slower, but indeed, he was still living.

And, if even possible, more mad on revenge than ever.

"I…_will_…get…my…vengeance…" he gasped, eyes flaring red as if a torch were being held behind them. "I…_will_…"

A/N: Don't worry if you didn't get any of the weird cat simulation thingies. They didn't really matter much – so long as you _kinda_ got the general idea.


	16. The Chosen One

Things to know before reading:

--One more chapter and an epilogue to go…I congratulate you on the effort and time you spent in order to get this far in my story, and am pleased that you like it well enough to continue to read it as well. ^o^

****

Kismet of a Changechild

Chapter XVI

By Aura Kage

Something woke Kestri in the middle of the night.

She stirred sleepily, cooing like a pigeon, realizing that the fire was burning in the fireplace, gently crackling hissing – that was the noise that had waken her up. She settled back eyes closing…

And then remembered that there _was_ no fireplace in this room.

The kestrel, aroused completely from her doze, flapped up to the wooden panels on the side of the bed that forbid Snowsong from rolling off in his sleep and possibly injuring himself. She was hallucinating – there _was_ a fire in this room, but still no fireplace. Even as she watched with her dark acute eyes, the fire split into two pillars of flame that burned from the wooden ground, red-gold-orange and growling softly despite their size.

Kestri felt that if she could hiss, she would.

:_What?:_ she demanded, glancing back over at Snowsong and seeing that he was still sleeping. :_Who you? What want?_:

The flames didn't answer – immediately, anyway. They shrank down as if a large, unseen hand were balling them up into orbs of ruby sunlight, and then in the flames manifested two raptors. Kestri glared at them fiercely, the only way she could look at anyone. As soon as she realized what they were, her heart skipped a beat; the birds, both of them, were hued as aureate as sun rays on a field of wheat, and their eyes were void of iris or pupil, merely a hue of black-blue vested with an endless meadow of stars.

Vorcelhawks.

The Avatars of the Star-Eyed.

:_You know who we are,_: one said, a female voice. One of the vorcelhawks looked up at her, probing astral gaze set upon the kestrel, who bobbed her tail involuntarily. :_Do you know who _you_ are?:_

It was an unforeseen question; Kestri cooed again and didn't reply.

:_Maybe it's time you remembered,:_ the other, the male, said. His voice was soft and comforting, but Kestri was not consoled.

:_No,:_ she said forcefully, flaring her wings, uncommonly slate blue like a male kestrel's. She gave a quiet shriek, not enough of a sound to wake her bondmate.

:_You can't try and hide from it forever,:_ Dawnfire continued off her lover's sentence. She flared her own wings, bright and golden, as if they were inlaid with diamonds glinting off the flame. Kestri folded her wings at her side, thoroughly impressed by the pretty plumage but not willing to show it. Much.

:_Come now,:_ Tre'valen said. :_Stop this lying.:_

Kestri eyed the hawk-formed, turning her head to the side to better see them.

:_You deny your true self, so you deny the Star-Eyed,:_ Dawnfire said, her tone somewhat cold. She flapped her great wings, and a splatter of molten novas sprinkled over the ground like little droplets of water. :_A truth delayed is a truth less accepted.:_

:I will not face it!: Kestri yelled at them, flapping her wings, however humble they were. :_You can't make me!:_

:Already it's showing!: Tre'valen shouted over the kestrel's cries. :_Don't you see? Your feathers – they're bleaching, turning white, because you've been playing with magic. If you could just-:_

:Did you hear me?: Kestri snarled. :_I. Will. _Not. _Leave me alone!:_

:So then, what are you?: Dawnfire argued. :_You're denying _yourself_, child, that's what's happening! Listen to us, listen to the Star-Eyed – please. Become what you used to be. Become what you _are.:

:_Stoppit. Leave me alone.:_

Tre'valen and Dawnfire gazed at the kestrel, celestial optics unable to betray any emotion – though if they could, it would be pity. The fire hung around them both like a fiery aura, and their forms flickered and died with the flames, as if they were losing their ability to manifest.

:_This far away, we are weak,:_ Tre'valen said, explaining their momentary phase-out. :_We cannot stay much longer.:_

:Good,: Kestri told them icily.

:_However, we are the truth, and you cannot deny us,:_ Dawnfire continued, immune to the insolence. :_The Star-Eyed has been helping you, has been helping your friends…please repay her in this little way that will benefit you as well. Remember!:_

:No!: Kestri screamed at them, crying her shrill _killy's_ and flapping her wings violently, as if to scare them away. :_No! Go away!:_

The vorcelhawks looked at each other, sharing thoughts as swiftly as the wind. Finally they looked back up at Kestri, and let out a sigh in unison.

:_You will come to, child,:_ Tre'valen said. :_But remember…do not forget. For to forget yourself, to defy yourself…that is the worst thing you could ever possibly do.:_

And with those parting words, the Vorcelhawks flapped their phoenix-like wings, and the flames grew and roared briefly before they dissolved into the bluish darkness, like specters.

Kestri stared at the place they had been for a moment, noting that there were not even scorch marks on the floor where the Avatars had sat. She tilted her head, accepted and dismissed the matter, and crawled back to Snowsong, where she promptly fell asleep.

~

When Dawnshadow woke up the next morning, Silver was still sleeping on her stomach, breathing peacefully. She moved up a little, blinked sleepily, and Silver gave a chicken-like sound mixed with an agitated purr and stood up, his muscles cramped. He stretched, spine arching, claws flexing on the blanket, before leaping off and giving Dawnshadow a shock as his powerful hindlegs retracted on her belly.

He had already dashed from the room before she could say anything, though, so instead she took a few heavy breaths and sat up, feeling worse for wear than she had the day before.

__

How could that be? I should be well by now…

She stood up experimentally, and her legs felt weak under the pressure of her weight. She kicked them a bit, felt them build up energy, become less sluggish…she shuddered, realizing how cold it was away from her nice warm bed, and decided to forsaken it for the morning anyway. She remembered her conversation with Silver, how he had accused her of taking to bed because she wanted to evade the fact that maybe – just _maybe_ the gryphon-mage was alive.

And she didn't want to avoid _anything_. It was cowardly to do that. She should face her fears with a head held high.

But was that the cat or the girl talking?

__

I don't know. I don't care_, as a matter of fact. I just need to get out of bed…_

So she did, and found that her first steps sent dizziness into her head. Her vision swirled, colors blurring, and she steadied herself against the bedpost, closing her eyes and reopening them slowly.

__

What's happening?

Wherever she looked, her sight swam. Or, rather, the things that she was not looking at _directly_ swam. She stared at a plant on a shelf, and everything out of her direct focus seemed to waver, making her feel detached from…herself. Like her head was staying still, while her body moved around in circles below her.

__

Oohhh…this feels awful…

:Kyrrith?: she said.

:_Dawnshadow!:_ the Companion shouted in her mind joyfully, and this was not welcome – the insults his loud voice made her mind reel with nausea to a magnitude she had not experienced before. :_Dawnshadow, you're awake!:_

:Kyrrith…Kyrrith, I don't think that I…Kyrrith – Kyrrith, help me-: Dawnshadow pleaded in her mind, and then her faulted vision retired into darkness.

~

"Dawnshadow? Oh my gods – what's wrong with her?" Derik gasped, as he saw the Changechild back in the bed, her face tinged with a hazy gray like a winter sky, her eyes closed and mouth slightly open. Darea, the Healer by the bed, turned and glared at him.

"I think maybe I would be able to determine that if certain Heralds would leave me be," she said poisonously, standing up.

"But Mistress, you already know-" her red-haired apprentice piped up at the other side of the bed, and Darea hushed him by raising a hand to the air.

"Shush, Marth. That is only a theory."

"Well, then tell me the theory!" Derik demanded. "_Tell me_!"

"I had no idea Heralds were so rude," Darea said scornfully, turning back to the bed and sitting down. "Well, if it would quiet your prodigious jaw, then I will tell you. Was not Dawnshadow's creator killed?"

"Yes, days ago-"

"I think that maybe he was the source," Darea interrupted impatiently.

"The source?"

"I'm not _finished_ yet," Darea hissed. "I think that maybe he was the _source…_of her magic. Of what kept her together – both of her, cat and girl. If you have imagination enough, then picture this in your mind: Dawn is only the finished product of the experiment of a sick little child, who found a cat and a girl and glued them together. The glue held for as long as the boy was living – but now that he is dead, it's beginning to fall apart. Had he properly created Dawn, and raised her with love – though that hardly happens with a _Changechild_, I have to admit – then she would have been perfectly fine had this happened…she would have become, again, a cat and a girl. But because I tried to pry away her coercion spells…I think maybe those were _somehow_ part of what kept her tied together, what kept the cat and girl separate minds in the same body."

"Oh, oh, oh, wait!" Derik interrupted. "Let me try and finish it – so then, now that the minds are all mixed up, and the body's falling apart, she's going to…um, wait, I've got it, hold on-"

"I _think_ maybe you had better leave confusing things like 'thought' to people who are used to it," Darea interrupted irritably.

An eruption of giggles exploded in Derik's head.

:_Oh! Oh! That was a good one!:_

:Shut up_, Rae!:_

"_Well,_ Herald, the minds are intertwined, and the body is not being held together by the magic anymore," Darea continued. "So, now Dawn is somewhat like a can with two colors of paint inside – they've been mixed together far too much, and now that the can is gone…well, the paint is all going to spill out, and I don't know what's going to happen."

"Maybe Dawnie will turn into house for the single purpose to try and explain to me her condition," Derik said dryly. Marth choked on trying to hold back a laugh, and Darea turned her glare to him.

"I think maybe the Herald should leave me and my apprentice alone," Darea said slowly, as if Derik were hard of thinking.

"Alright," Derik said, shrugging. "The Herald is leaving now. Fare thee well!"

He turned and closed the door behind him, feigning his brightness until no one could see him.

__

Ooohh…poor Dawnie. What's gonna happen now? I hope it isn't anything bad…

Oh, who am I kidding? Of course_ something bad is going to happen, it _always_ does…_

:_Chosen?:_ queried a voice in the back of his mind. Derik sighed in exasperation.

:_Yes, Rae?:_

:Herald Dawnshadow…if she dies…then there's not a very good chance that Kyrrith will survive as well,: Ranaena said uneasily. Derik sighed again, and rolled his eyes.

:_Oh, really? So this all didn't matter to you until just now, when you realized your secret love would be in peril?:_

:That's not very nice of you,: Ranaena said, sounding sincerely hurt. :_But the point was…if she dies…there will be more than one broken heart, I think.:_

:What d'you mean by that?:

:Well, have you noticed how close Dawnshadow and Snowsong seem to be?: Ranaena asked. :_Vree recently shared with me that his bondmate thinks that Snowsong may be Lifebonded to someone.:_

:Really. Lifebonded?: Derik echoed, exiting the Healers' Collegium and dragging his fingers gently against the wall. :_Well, that's something. If he's Lifebonded, I'm willing to bet it's with Dawnshadow.:_

:That's what he thinks,: Ranaena said gravely. :_And if that's true…then if Dawnshadow dies, then Kyrrith will as well, and so will Snowsong, Kestri, _and_ Kiriath.:_

Derik inhaled through his teeth. :_That will be a big loss.:_

:No kidding.:

:Dawnshadow needs to live,: Derik said firmly. :_She _needs_ to. I can't have three friends and my dear Companion's love die all at once, can I?:_

:Well, actually-:

:Shh, Rae! I don't want to hear it, the question wasn't meant to be answered,: Derik intervened into whatever smart comeback his Companion had. :_Now, let's see…I think it's time I took that advice from the note.:_

:What note? Advice?: Ranaena said suspiciously. :_You never told me about any note!:_

:Well, I figured that you'd find out about it sooner or later, since you go into my mind so much,: Derik said dryly. He 'felt' Ranaena stopping in thought for a moment, and then 'felt' her going through his memories like the pages of a book, skimming quickly through them.

:_Talk to Silver…talk to Silver…dammit…talk to Silver…:_

~

Finding a cat wasn't as easy as it seemed to be – he had searched the immediate grounds outside of the Heralds' Collegium _and_ the Healers' Collegium, along with the borders of the palace gardens. Then he had gone to search the Companion's Field and a little of the marketplace, and found no trace of a cat, though he had searched half the day until evening.

__

Great. Just my luck. For all I_ know, he could be running to the Dorisha Plains and back. Dammit again._

"Oh, but you'll find him around," Herald Opal said offhandedly, as Derik finally went to consult her on the whereabouts of her pet. "He'll stray only within his territory – that's how cats are."

"Great," Derik said tiredly. "And just where would his territory be?"

The Herald stopped what she was doing for a moment and stared down at the wooden desk, contemplating.

"It would probably encompass all of the Heralds' and Healers' Collegium, and maybe the palace gardens," she said finally, totally missing Derik's groan. "Oh, but if you don't find him, dear, then you can just wait until nightfall. He'll usually come back begging for food."

"I'll be back, then," Derik said tiredly, leaving the room and going down the stairs.

And then, as if _that_ wasn't enough on his plate-

"Herald Derik!" Snowsong called out, waving to him from the bottom of the stair well. "Do you know where Dawnshadow is? I've been looking for her everywhere, but I can't find her…"

"She's at the Healers' Collegium," Derik answered wearily. "She's sick."

"Still?" Snowsong said, face falling. Perched drowsily on a hawking glove was his bondbird, who fluffed her feathers irritably, possibly at the fact that Derik had lowered Snowsong's 'happiness meter.' "Will she get better soon?"

"Yeah, soon," Derik said, waving his hand at him as if to shake him off with the movement.

__

Hopefully, he added in his mind, walking down the hallway, feeling immensely tired. This was strange – usually he was so full of energy…

__

Maybe it's just because I'm depressed. Yeah, that's it…I'm depressed is all-

A shriek pierced into his thoughts – a shriek of mingled terror and rage and pain.

A shriek that, once he looked around in shock, he found was _entirely_ within his thoughts.

And he realized that there could be only one who could give him those feelings with such clarity, as if he were sharing them himself-

"Rae!" the Herald cried in a breathless whisper, taking off for the Companion's Field.

~

Khira, the young filly Companion that was Kyrrith's niece, whinnied brightly and bounded towards Ranaena, silver hooves picking both daintily and wildly across the equine-trimmed grass of the field. She reached the object of her destination and snorted, leaping circles about her. Rae lifted her head and looked at the prancing Companion before giving a deep sigh and going back to her grazing.

:_And why is little Khira so excited today?:_ she asked, amused by the Companion's joy. Khira laughed in her mind, the sound echoed by whinnies.

:_'Cause!:_ she cried. :_'Cause…'cause I d'know. But you don't need a reason to be happy!:_

Ranaena gave a small mental grin and, as the filly passed before her, nipped at her tail. :_Well, if you be 'happy' a little longer, then you're going to start bothering someone. Including me,:_ she added thoughtfully.

Khira stopped in her tracks and collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily, her middle pulsing with each breath, her head resting on the soft grass. :_There, I've stopped.:_

Rae grinned – mentally – and peered over at the filly, privately pleased to have some company. Kyrrith had been close to a state of insanity over his Chosen, and Kiriath had been moping for some unknown reason of her own, and refused to talk about whatever had been bothering her.

:_Khira…where's your mother?:_ Rae asked suddenly, as the thought of Kiriath echoed her mind. Khira snorted and tossed her head, mane rippling like the crest of a wave.

:_She doesn't want to play,:_ Khira said matter-of-factly. :_And she doesn't want to talk. She told me to go play, so I'm playing. 'Cept now I'm resting. Do you think she'll like that?:_

:I don't think she'll mind,: Ranaena said earnestly. :_Well, I guess it's just you and me, then.:_

:Oh, you want to play too?: Khira said, standing up immediately. :_Okay! What do you want to play?:_

:I never said I wanted to play,: Ranaena said indignantly. :_I just said it was you and me, now.:_

:Well, if you want to hang around with me, and if you don't want to play, then what do_ you want to do?:_ Khira asked, sounding exasperated. :_There's only so much you can do if you're not…not…:_

:Not what?: Ranaena asked, puzzled by the filly's sudden interruption of thought. :_Not what? Playing? Khira? What's-:_

"The Companion that harrrrmed me…" whispered a cold voice behind her. Ranaena felt her heart skip a beat at the venomous words, and her head turned to face the impossible-

__

No. It can't be.

"But it isss!" the gryphon-mage hissed, as if reading her mind, a reptilian cackle that sounded all too disfigured through his mangled throat and cracked beak. "Oh, but it isss, my little sssweet…you are the one that harrrrmed me, just when I had everything, oh everything, down…just when I had _everything_ in the grasp of my talonsss!"

The wicked claws arced powerfully over his head, and before Rae could comprehend what that meant, they heaved down in a deadly horizontal slash over her middle and hindquarters. She gave a scream of agony and stumbled sideways onto the ground, part by the force of the blow, part by pure instinct to _avoid_, and Khira screamed herself and started running. For one fearful moment Ranaena thought that the filly was trying to _charge_ the gryphon, and apparently, he did as well, as he raised a talon to slash at her. But she dodged clumsily out of the way and continued the frantic gallop to…to wherever she was going. Hopefully to get help.

But now it was Ranaena and the beast alone, and that gryphon had the most awful look as he raised his talon-

:_NEVER!:_

The Mindspoke bellow jarred both from their thoughts, and the gryphon was suddenly thrown onto his side. His talons and legs flailed against the air, but uselessly – for some reason, he couldn't get up.

:_Rae, Rae…oh, gods, what did he do…:_

:Derik!: Ranaena cried joyfully, as her Herald approached. For a moment, she forgot that she was injured and her hooves fought for purchase on the grass, but her left side sent pangs of pain and she gave an equine-like squeal of torment. :_Derik – oh, gods, I don't think-:_

:That thing…that's the…thing_ that created Dawnie!: _Derik exclaimed. :_But I thought you said-?:_

:He's not dead, Derik,: Rae said, feeling herself already losing strength, and with it, most of her logical thought. :_He's not dead, he hurt me, Derik…gods, he hurt me…:_

:Shh, Rae – you have to get up,: Derik said, kneeling down by her head as the gryphon-mage struggled nearby. :_Rae, you have to! I can't keep him down for very long, please, Rae-:_

:But, Derik, I-:

:UP, Ranaena! UP!:

His stern tone somehow gave her strength, and she shuddered with pain as she tried to stand, tried to ignore the pain – to save it for feeling later –

And somehow, amazingly, she was on her feet. And was aware of Derik giving a wide Mindspeak, calling for help – but that wouldn't work, his gift was too weak -

Abruptly, like Derik had said it would, the strange way he had used of Fetching the gryphon down wore off, and he came to his feet, eyes glowing like embers, enraged light pulsing in narrowed optics.

"I will get you _both_ for thisss," he hissed, beak opening in a wordless snarl of hatred as he lunged forward, talons extended and wings flared. Derik goaded the injured Rae forward, walking next to her and practically shoving her forward, but the gryphon was sure to hit-

A startled, pained neigh tore the air with its harshness, and Kyrrith trampled down on the gryphon, hooves pounding. But the gryphon recovered quickly, and though he exposed his belly for precious moments, on his back his talons and claws ripped and tore sightlessly at the pale form until it withdrew, striped with crimson.

The gryphon-mage turned and got to his feet, wings half-unfolded, breathing hard and now limping from the injuries that Kyrrith had inflicted, stained with red himself – though whether it was his own blood or blood that he had drawn, it couldn't be told.

"I _will_ get you for this," the gryphon snarled, throwing his head back and forth with blind rage, mind numb and on a one-way track that considered only his lust for vengeance. "I _will_! I can hear you calling for help, pitiful little Herald – it won't work! You won't make it in time!"

Derik stared at the gryphon-mage in disbelief, feeling – despite himself – a dread so powerful it stunned his whole body.

"It's just…just you and me…" the gryphon-mage repeated, panting visibly from exhaustion. "And I will take care to go slowly, mind you almighty horsesss…"

:_NEVER!_:

A ragged whinny tore the air like a lightning bolt of sound, and Kiriath charged into the gray, hooves plummeting repetitively down on the gryphon-mage with relentless anger, eyes wide and ears flattened, a pure white equine viper. The gryphon screamed with pain and rolled over on his back, inducing the same trick he had used on Kyrrith, and Kiriath stepped off the gryphon, moaning in paint with her slashed-to-the-bone legs.

:_Never,_: she echoed after the first speaker, stepping in line beside her enraged brother. :_You've tormented us long enough, mage!:_

From behind Kiriath stepped a thoroughly scared and bewildered-looking Snowsong, though his face was a mask of fury, and a fierce-eyed Kestri, who was bowed over with her wings slightly unfolded, beak agape in an irate raptorial scowl.

The gryphon laughed. :_So this is how I'm to 'die'?:_ he asked mockingly. :_At the hands of a young Chosen Tayledras?:_

Kiriath Mind-laughed, sounding both savagely happy and weary. :_Not at the hands of a young Chosen Tayledras, my friend. At the talons of an old Chosen kestrel.:_

All heads turned to her, including the other Companions and Derik, and Kestri shrieked and opened her wings fully-

A clap of unnatural thunder resounded, tearing the air, and the gryphon looked in shock at the sky, beak gaping open at the arrow of lightning coming down from the sky…

:_NO!:_

Zzzzzt!

The flash of amazingly bright white light threw all eyes and heads away, and a ripple of static crackled through fur and hair and feathers. Kestri shrieked again and folded her wings, her crest and wings bleached to a bright whiteness. Her eyes were now a fierce ice blue, rather than the soft dark brown.

And the gryphon-mage was nothing less than a scorch upon the ground and a few singed feathers floating lazily to rest on the bare, dry soil.

~

Dawnshadow abruptly screamed in agony in the middle of her 'sleep', and Darea started, green eyes wide with terror. Marth watched his teacher in surprise, never having seen her anything but irate, and Darea quickly calmed down and sat by the bed again, resting her hand on Dawnshadow's forehead. The Changechild was starting to spasm, breathing hard, her forehead beaded with sweat.

"What's happened?" Marth asked quietly.

"I don't know," Darea replied quickly, breathlessly, taking Dawnshadow's hand and squeezing it, immersing herself in magic and going into Dawnshadow's tormented 'mind' to see what was wrong. "I don't…gods. No."

Darea broke free of her trance, feeling weak and withered, shaking her head. "Gods…no…"

"What?" Marth demanded, leaping up and going by the bedside. The Changechild was moaning, and tossed to the side, her eyes slightly open as she stared at something unseen. Her right hand reached out and grasped Marth in a death-hold, frantic, and Marth yelped and stepped back from the icy clasp.

Dawnshadow looked in uncomprehending fear as her hand became transparent, as she could see Marth clearly through the vague hazy coloring that it now was, and fell into unconsciousness.


	17. Lights in the Darkness

Things to know before reading:

--Yay…here 'tis, the last official chappy of 'Kismet of a Changechild', started Saturday, March 09, 2002 10:49:00 AM and finished Tuesday, August 13, 2002 11:09:12 PM. Excuse me for…being overly sentimental…*sniffles*

--*cough* I'd like to thank Yue-chan and all my reviewer-people for keeping me going, though I have the pace of a snail. Blarhk! ^.^

****

Kismet of a Changechild

Chapter XVII

By Aura Kage

Derik stared the bleached kestrel, wide-eyed with shock. Kestri turned away and began preening herself nonchalantly. Snowsong was watching her as well, and gently he took her off his glove.

"Kestri?"

:_I don't feel like talking about it,:_ she said, glancing up at him and looking away. :_I'll tell you later, but at the moment-:_

:HELP! ANYONE!: a powerful Mind-voice cried in terror. Just as the voice went off, Kyrrith suddenly buckled.

:_DAWNSHADOW!:_ he shouted, 'deafening' each of them momentarily. Ranaena gave a weak cry of pain and concern, and Kiriath looked down at her brother, nuzzling his mane in a frantic, vain attempt to soothe for just a moment before turning to Derik.

:_Come with me, you and Snowsong and Kestri,:_ Kiriath said curtly, presenting her un-adorned back to him. :_Hurry!:_

Derik did so, nearly leaping onto Kiriath's back, taking Snowsong's hand and pulling him on while Kestri took to the skies with a somewhat startled _killy_. Later, it would occur to him that Kiriath and Kyrrith had been Bespeaking – but for now, it didn't matter.

An eternity later, they had barged into the Healers' Collegium, Chosen and Companion and kestrel and ex-scout rushing to the frantic Mind-crying.

Inside Dawnshadow's room lay Darea, her hands poised over the Changechild's chest, her eyes shut in concentration, frowning slightly. Around her were several Healers and Heralds, including – yes – Talia. All eyes were closed, and they _all_ seemed to concentrating…very, very hard.

But only Darea seemed to be doing anything. Her hands were glowing a soft grayish-forest green, and from that aura around her fingers stretched fat tendrils of the hue that buried themselves in Dawnshadow's chest…through which the bed sheets underneath were visible.

:_Help me,:_ the Mind-Healer said, pained, reaching out for Derik. :_The source, I was right – she was only remaining because it was still filtering through to her, however slowly and weakly, but now it's gone completely…she can't remain stable in this form. Lend me your power!:_

Derik took a deep breath and looked back at Kiriath, who was waiting in the corridor, her eyes already closed, head bowed. Kestri's torso lowered and her wings unfolded, and clumsily she flapped forward. Derik held up an arm in defense, but the kestrel landed on it, careful to not pierce his skin but managing to do so anyway. Derik winced and cried out softly as her talons slashed through his Whites and buried into his skin, but Kestri's eyes closed, unknowing of the wound, and he _felt_ her power radiate from her, as if she were a softly glowing sun. He pursed his lips and shoved away the pain, doing as she was, and gently submerged into the mass-trance.

It was unlike any other he had felt before – strange and dream-like in its odd vagueness and awesome clarity. Contradictory. The room had faded into a wash of pure, dark black…no, not pure, because there were forms, glowing like wraiths before him and next to him-

__

That nearly shocked him out of the trance, but beside him he felt the gentle reassurance, and he 'turned' his perspective around to see a form beside him, vaguely bird-like in appearance, its eyes blanked entirely out so that they were black. Like a skeleton, with its ivory body and empty holes for eyes…

The bird-form burbled softly, and the sound echoed and amplified into an almost unbearable purr of tranquillity. Tension shed from the other glowing white forms, including himself, in a shower of dust – somehow he felt and _knew_ that, but as to _how_ he did it…he didn't know.

But then Kestri – for that was what the bird-form was – turned back to another, larger resplendent frame, which was brighter than all the rest and yet…and yet, so dim. So weak. It was being pulled into a 'hole' in the plane they were in, its light gradually getting sucked into that bottomless pit, and the light dispersed as it fell into the hole, destroyed.

No, not destroyed…used. The light had split into millions of particles that slowly attached themselves to the side of the hole, so that it gleamed with the light of a billion diminutive stars…

And then Kestri's trance-form bowed her head, and a stream of light shot from her crest, joining with the light that was being used up, and it grew larger with her added power. Derik added to the light as well, and felt himself being slowly, slowly drained. He was withdrawing his power – ever so slowly – from his own body and giving it to the greatest light, the victim-light, Darea…

…who would inevitably be pulled into the hole, which was, afterall, Death. She was the gateway between all the magic and Dawnshadow, the only gateway, for if she failed, then she would be pulled into the same fate that the Changechild did.

As with Kyrrith, his Companion's love.

Now twin beams of light shot forth from the darkness, clearly from afar, and somehow Derik identified them as Ranaena and Kyrrith himself, joining, lending, hoping, praying-

__

Dawnie, you will not_ die,_ Derik growled mentally. _Not until you're old enough._

More beams shot forth from the darkness as more were helping – Companions, Heralds, Herald-Trainees, Healers, Healer-Trainees, Mind-Healers…

But it was a waning effort. In the back of Derik's mind, he knew it was hopeless. To create a Changechild took massive labor itself – but Dawnshadow had already been leaving, splitting apart, far before her master had met his untimely end.

Derik saw it now, explained in patient clarity, somehow…Dawnshadow had been horribly made. Was not made to _live._ A true Changechild would have been a pillar of stable power weaving together an animal and human – she was a pile of sticks and glue. Now what she needed was to be rebuilt, and then fixed.

And already most of the once-bright forms had dwindled to the size of candles, and then extinguished entirely. Derik himself was feeling his trance-form shrink…get smaller…his power wasn't enough, the power of the Companions wasn't enough, not all the Heralds in the world could stop what was inevitably coming…

~

Beside her, Kestri felt Derik growing smaller. The kestrel herself was starting to get tired – but she would be able to fuel the cat-girl much longer after the Herald had drained himself to total exhaustion, powerless, defenseless. She hoped that there was a Healer out there to take care of the other Heralds that had gone out cold, using themselves up like a rag that had been wrung out far too much.

It was one of those times when she wished she could cry. But crying was useless for kestrels, so they couldn't do so – which meant, obviously, that Kestri couldn't do so either.

She wished she could have helped earlier. If only she had revealed herself earlier…that she wasn't a boy's bondbird kestrel, but in fact a Tayledras scout like Snowsong himself…maybe she would have received the training she needed for this. She knew already the basics of magic handling and a bit more of the advanced stuff like manifesting lightning, and had had to work hard to make sure that Snowsong didn't look as if he were learning everything too quickly. But while she was re-doing basics, she could have learned…so much more…

But it was all done and gone now. Just like _Nightfox k'Vala,_ who had been eaten by _wyrsa_ just as she was about to leave scout-hood. No, that was wrong. Her _body_ had been eaten by _wyrsa_ – her spirit had lived on and dormant in her bondbird kestrel by some feral miracle, the _real_ Kestri, until he had died, lost, bondmate-less, confused, and alone. Then her spirit had re-awakened…in Kestri's body.

It had all been so _complicated_…for some reason that she didn't know of, she was smaller than Kestri used to be. And she was drawn…drawn towards someone else, in the Vale. Drawn with the kind of desire that few experience – drawn hungrily, unresistingly, to a lone _ekele_ where a boy laid on his bed crying at the death of his parents.

Then she had known two things – first, she was Lifebonded. She couldn't leave this boy, no matter how much she tried. She loved him, unceasingly, happily. And he loved her in return – though he didn't know that he was not merely bonded, but Lifebonded to her.

And second – she must never, ever give away who she was. She had been rundown by _wyrsa_ on a route that she should never have taken, a forbidden route – and that alone shamed her. Though this new Vale leader might have been forgiving, she couldn't bring herself to forgive _herself_ for making such a mistake, which now made her trapped permanently in the body of this tiny, tiny raptor.

And now she was going to lose this cat-girl, this poor little Changechild that _certainly_ didn't deserve _any_ of this. Forever, Snowsong would mourn the loss of his one and only friend. Forever, she would be equally tormented – and she would know that it was all her fault.

__

My fault, my fault…MY FAULT!

Because she had impersonated Kestri. Because she had convinced herself that she _was_, in fact, a kestrel bondbird. Because she had purposely made herself forget Nightfox k'Vala – Nightfox k'Vala was _dead_, gone…she had seen the grave herself. She was _not_ Nightfox k'Vala, she was Kestri. Kestri, Snowsong's bondbird.

But she _was_ Nightfox, and it was Nightfox's body that rested, torn and slashed and mostly eaten, in that grave – but her soul soared through the skies, in the vessel of a kestrel. And she had been too dumb, too stubborn, to realize and accept…

:_But I'm glad you finally did,:_ said a soft, comforting voice over her head. Vicious crimson, vibrant orange, and fierce yellow exploded over the darkness of the trance, and Kestri looked up to see two twin bodies flapping over her head. She 'looked' around – no one else had noticed.

She turned back to the Vorcelhawks over her head.

:_I have realized,:_ she told them, her voice sounding quivery and weak in the impressive vastness of the trance-land and the massiveness of the Avatars, even this far away. :_I have realized. I am not Kestri…I am Tayledras. My name is Nightfox k'Vala.:_

One of the Vorcelhawks flew down to her, landed next to her in the everlasting ebony, and embraced her with its wings, blazing wildly like an inferno, just as she had seen them the other night. Embers splayed from its ever-changing feathers like rubies.

:_Welcome back, daughter,:_ Dawnfire said to her mind, as she looked up and leaped back into the sky. :_Welcome back.:_

Kestri – Nightfox – watched breathlessly as the Vorcelhawks turned their strangely beautiful, non-iris, non-pupiled eyes towards the whole; then the air ignited with their power scorching the trance-land, and it went in the form of flames down the hole, down Death. More than enough power to remake and heal the Changechild. More than enough power…

The pillar of flames threw back Darea's trance-form, and she suddenly blinked out – leaving the trance in shock. Above her head, Nightfox could hear the Vorcelhawks recede from the trance, and the flames diminished themselves with their sluggish departure…and in it Nightfox saw a brief glimpse of an ember-hued cat before it disappeared, leaving the trance world.

:_Thank you,:_ Nightfox called out to the retreating Vorcelhawks. They looked down at her with their celestial eyes, and with those they seemed to give a mouth-less smile.

:_You are welcome, Nightfox,:_ they chorused, and then the flames died away into the blackness.

One by one, the trance-forms blinked out as they left the trance world, and Nightfox, smiling mentally, watched them all go until she was the last left – then she flapped her trance-wings and flew back to Kestri's waiting body.

~

__

Falling…

Fearfearfearfear…falling…

Falling forever and always, until she died – or had she already? Was this death? Falling and falling and never meeting the end…falling in pain, finally wishing that it would all just end…that she would meet the bottom and end this…as if she was caught in a perpetual plummet from the skies…

Knowing she was going to meet her doom, afraid of death, and wishing for it – knowing it could come at any time…and trapped in waiting…

Sparkles, up above – what are they? Great glowing forms of light, formless…no, they possessed some shape…they are human, and others…horses-

No, not horses…Companions…

All waiting, all trying to make that rope that would bring her back with them. Silent pleads for her to live…but for what? To come back to that pain? Even this was better than what she had up there…this horrible half-life…

The nearest is being pulled in, sucked in to where she was. She wants to tell it no…that she isn't worth the trouble of going near Death…but she is mute, soundless, and she can only be patient and fall and fall and fall and fall…

The lights – they are going out…like so many fireflies being killed. Leaving. They are leaving her. They had wasted all their power on her, and she was no closer to where they want her to be – where she doesn't want to go.

__

No, no, please – don't waste yourselves, just leave me be – I want_ to die, can't you see?_

But no, she doesn't_ want to die – some part of her still wants life. Life with Kyrrith and Snowsong and Kestri and Derik and Silver and Kuriana and the Heralds – her only friends, her only friends…_

:Stay, sister, stay!_: mews a voice in her mind. _:Please stay!_:_

A voice in her mind? Or is it real, calling to her even while she lays so close to death? Can she reply?

:Leave me be…_:_

:Stay, sister_, stay_!:_ the voice says firmly. :So many lives depend on you…so many will be ruined…stay for their sake, if not for your own!:_

It is right…she has to stay…she can't be selfish…she can't just throw away her life…it would be an insult to those who know her, who are fighting so hard…

:I'll stay_,: she replies, and the voice doesn't reply – it's gone. And now she feels a true fear for the death she wanted not too long ago. :_Free me! Free me, please! Help me, save me!:

__

And the lights toil ever more for her…and more go out…and then she sees an eruption of flame at the top of the hole, and it seethes with power, and it comes down, right towards her – and she screams in fear of it as it embraces her, fiery tongues licking her skin-

But it brings her up, lifts her high, and the hole falls back, merely a circle on the ground – and the flames scatter, leaving her bare and powerless and hovering in the air, but alive-

And, for some reason, the darkness is eaten again by darkness, but a different kind of darkness – an alive darkness, a welcome darkness, a wanted darkness-

I'm alive!

~

Dawnshadow sat straight up in her bed, breathing hard, eyes wide. She looked around her at the cluster of Heralds and Healers and the Companion waiting outside – all looking back at her. At her. The Changechild Herald-Trainee that almost no one knew – yet they fought so hard to save her.

Kestri peered at her, tilted her head, and seemed to smile warmly at her.

And then, a swift gray movement; Silver landed in her lap, and licked his chops and sat down in her lap.

:_Sister?:_ he inquired.

"Brother," Dawnshadow replied, embracing the cat warmly. Derik snorted somewhere in the background.

"Oh, so we all risk our lives for you, and she hugs the cat?" Derik said indignantly. "What kind of grateful response is _that?_"

Kuriana sighed in exasperation and put a hand on his shoulder. "Derik?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up. Please."


	18. Epilogue

****

Epilogue

Nightfox, perched comfortably on Kiriath's head, giggled girlishly and buried her head under her wing self-consciously. The leather 'wrapping' that was attached to the Companion's bridle and was worn comfortably over Kiriath's head prevented the deadly talons from sticking into the non-horse's skull.

:_Oh, please,:_ she laughed. :_It's not that big of a deal…:_

:Of course it is,: Kiriath said, pleased. :_Today you will become the first Kestrel-Herald in all of history.:_

:And I'll get my Whites!: Nightfox cried out happily. Chosen and Companion had a moment of silence, and then both burst out laughing at the thought of the little kestrel donned in Heraldic garb.

A sixteen-year-old male approached the pair, oceanic eyes gleaming with laughter as well, short bright white hair gleaming in the morning sunlight.

"You don't need Whites," he said, grinning, placing his right hand on the Companion's saddle and his left hand affectionately on Nightfox's head. "You're already white as it is!"

It was true – Nightfox's feathers were now thoroughly bleached into a snowy white, her eyes a crystal blue, in strange and beautiful contrast against her feathers. There was no trace of the earthly slate-blue-winged kestrel that had once been Snowsong's bondbird.

:_But _you'll_ need Whites,:_ Nightfox reminded him, nibbling on the ends of his fingers. :_I doubt anyone will listen to me if you come riding up in all your scruffy glory with me perched on your shoulder.:_

"Scruffy?" Snowsong echoed, make-indignant. "_Scruffy?"_

Kiriath's head raised abruptly, earning a startled cry from the kestrel before she could reply, and she looked down the slope at something.

:_They're back,:_ she said, turning to Snowsong. :_Come!:_

Snowsong mounted, quickly, and Nightfox hastily flapped up onto his shoulder and clutched the leather grips with her talons, made especially for the purpose of her being able to ride easily with her Lifebonded.

Kiriath dashed down the hill towards her brother and his White-clad Chosen, who hopped off before he even stopped and landed deftly on her feet.

"Snowsong!" she cried out, waving at the descending Tayledras ex-scout. "Kest – Nightfox! Kiriath!"

"Derik!" a Chosen called out with a laugh, one arm resting around his Companion's shoulders as Rae trotted towards them, a small prancing frame at her side.

Dawnshadow grinned and ran forward, embracing her friend Herald, who smiled crookedly and patted her head awkwardly. Snowsong and Nightfox dismounted, and the Changechild – who looked no more like a Changechild, except for her non-altered eyes – ran forward to give them both a hug as well…except Nightfox, whose crest was stroked instead.

The colt Companion, meanwhile, danced forward and whinnied proudly at his sire, who bent down and nuzzled him.

:_Ranith, hello!:_ Kyrrith said joyfully as Ranaena trotted forward, mentally smiling. There was no heard reply – the Companion had not yet Chosen someone, and didn't Bespeak for the benefit of the others present.

"Getting Whites today?" Dawnshadow inquired, tilting her head.

"Yes," Snowsong said, grinning proudly at Nightfox, who leapt off his shoulder and hovered a bit before fisting her talons and perching on his head – her favorite spot. "Or, at least, _I_ am."

:_I doubt they have any Whites in my size,:_ Nightfox said, preening an ivory wing feather. Kiriath trod forward in the background, taking a look at her young nephew. :_And besides, I don't need them.:_

"_I_ need Whites," Derik grumbled good-naturedly, looking down at himself. His apparel was worn and dirty, stained green with grass and brown with dirt. "Ranith's getting the better of me in our…_fights._"

Dawnshadow looked back at the colt, who was busy running circles around his parents and aunt. She giggled. "He's so _cute_!"

Derik looked at the Changechild incredulously, then shook his head sadly. "Poor Dawnie. You're turning into a Kuriana. Where's the naïve little kitten I used to have so much fun with, hmm?"

Dawnshadow shrugged, and Derik sighed and looked around.

"Well, anyway, we've got to get going inside," he said, giving the Companions one last glance before he turned around. "Me'n Snow-"

"_Snowsong_."

"_-Snowsong_ need to get some new Whites, and I'm willing to bet we're all hungry."

~

Zohariel watched the various Chosens walk through the Companion's field before they disappeared inside the Heralds' Collegium. He sighed, and ducked back inside the window, lying depressed-ly on the bed. Khira had stopped visiting him, for some reason, and he speculated that it was because she had finally Chosen someone and hadn't the heart to tell him goodbye.

__

And she said that she would Choose me when she got old enough…

Well, he hadn't really believed her, of course – she was just a filly, and if they had switched roles, that was probably what he would have told her as well. Still…the life of a jeweler still didn't appeal to him.

At least he was old enough to have his own room now. His old dorm-mates had been getting on his nerves, with their eavesdropping on Havii and the rest.

And what was worse was that Havii still bothered him. As the years past, she seemed to have grown more infatuated with him – and he grew more solitary, isolated, more lone wolf-ish. But that didn't really bother him much…he was alone in everything he did, in his non-willingness to be a jeweler, in his insatiable desire to be a Herald. And he wasn't really _lonely_. Just…alone. 'Alone' and 'lonely' were different matters entirely.

He sighed and angled his elbows, arms moving back behind his head. He stared determinedly at the ceiling.

__

I'm not lonely, I'm not, I'm not…

He closed his eyes and held back tears.

__

:What you_ need, my friend, is a cat.:_

His eyes popped open, and he jerked up and looked around for the source of the voice. It was in his mind – but it wasn't Khira.

"What?"

:_Over here, dog-minded one. By the window.:_

Zohariel looked at the window, and saw there, perched comfortably on the open sill, a dark gray cat licking his paw nonchalantly and rubbing it against his head.

"Who are you?" Zohariel demanded, wondering if he had finally gone insane.

__

I'm talking to a cat. What's wrong with me?

Now the cat looked indignantly at him.

:_If you're going to think, keep your thoughts to yourself,:_ he said disgustedly. Zohariel stared.

__

Yeah, that cat's definitely talking to me.

:Of course_ I'm talking to you, idiot,: _the cat replied. :_And since you're not doing anything, I would like a bowl of milk. Or cream, if you have it.:_

"Listen, cat, I'm not going to give you a bowl of milk," Zohariel said, standing up and walking towards the window. The cat stared at him blankly.

:_I can't understand you. You'll have to Mindspeak back to me.:_

:_Fine, then,:_ Zohariel replied, 'thinking' directly at the cat and hoping that he was doing that the cat had told him to do. What had he called it? Mindspeak? :_I'm not going to give you a bowl of milk.:_

:Why not?: the cat demanded, flattening his ears at him and wrinkling his nose ever-so-slightly.

:_Because!:_ Zohariel replied. :_I can't just give you milk! I don't even know who you are!:_

:My name is Silver,: the cat replied, standing and seeming to glare at him. :_And if you're not going to give me milk, Dog-face, then I guess I'm just going to have to leave.:_

He seemed to sniff indignantly and then jumped out the window, padding off relaxed and disappearing around the corner of the building. Zohariel stared at it, then pulled back into the room.

__

Was I just talking to a cat?

:Yes, sweet, and he's right – you should keep your thoughts to yourself,: quirked a sweet voice in the back of his mind. A familiar voice.

Zohariel turned to faced the window, and saw an older version of his old friend – and immediately felt as if he were falling…falling in a twirling maelstrom of blue.

A/N: Well, that's it! Sorry if I ruined the ending for you by putting more of my aimless jabbering in, but thank you so much for sticking with this story until…well…until now.

I want to tell you that I do plan on writing a sequel in the future…heh, look at me, I sound like an author. ^.^;;

Anyway, back to what I was saying before – yeah, I do plan on writing a sequel. But I have no plot. If you want to send me an idea for a possible plot, feel free to e-mail it to me (aurakage@hotmail.com), but please – put something in the subject somewhere to the equivalent of 'Kismet Sequel Idea', or it will be deleted. Also, place it directly into the e-mail, and not in an attachment. If you send me a virus, there will be no more writing, now, will there? ^-^;;

Once again, thank you. Ja ne! *waves*


End file.
